Un conte de fées?
by Aylam1
Summary: Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Snape obtient de la communauté des sorciers la main de la personne de son choix… L’heureux élu s’en serait bien passé...
1. Une victoire au goût amère

Titre : Un conte de fée ?

Rating : R (NC 17 si vous le souhaitez)

Couple : Severus / Harry

Genre : Romance

Résumé : Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Snape obtient de la communauté des sorciers la main de la personne de son choix… L'heureux élu s'en serait bien passé.

Commentaires : - attention, je garde tous les noms anglais (donc Rogue est Snape, Ombrage est Umbridge, Poudlard est Hogwarts etc.…). Si quelqu'un ne sait pas qui est qui, demandez-moi.

- attention, ceci est du slash, ou yaoi, c'est-à-dire deux hommes qui s'aiment. Si ça vous dérange, ne lisez pas.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. De toute façon, je ne fais pas d'argent avec, je ne fais que torturer les personnages

Les pensées sont en italique

**Attention : ce chapitre a été modifié et contient des SPOILERS du 6ième Harry Potter.**

oOo

**Chapitre 1 : Une victoire au goût amère.**

C'était fini. Après des mois de luttes intenses, de batailles sans fin, de morts sans cesse pleurés, c'était enfin terminé. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait enfin été vaincu. Pour de bon. Cette fois-ci, plus aucune chance de retour, ni corps, ni âme. Dans le soudain silence qui s'était abattu sur le champ de bataille, l'ahurissement d'une fin si soudaine et inattendue fit place à une véritable explosion de joie collective. Les mangemorts, abasourdis et complètement assommés par cette défaite, se laissèrent capturer sans aucune résistance.

La surprise et le choc venaient non seulement de la rapidité avec laquelle le long conflit s'était dénoué, mais venaient surtout de l'identité du héros qui avait donné le coup final. Celui qui avait supprimé la plus grande menace que le monde des sorciers ait jamais connue, celui qui avait tué froidement et efficacement Voldemort, celui qui par deux mots et une baguette magique avait libéré le monde de la guerre et ramené la paix, celui-là n'était pas Harry Potter. Ce n'était pas le survivant, celui en qui tous avaient placé leurs espoirs, mais Severus Snape, ancien Mangemort et professeur le plus impopulaire qu'Hogwarts ait jamais connu (hormis Umbridge bien sûr).

Ledit Severus Snape se tenait à présent debout devant les restes de son ancien maître, la respiration haletante, la baguette encore chaude à la main et l'expression satisfaite de ceux qui ont accompli leur devoir et ont réalisé un vieux rêve. L'ensemble des aurors et des sorciers ayant lutté pour le bien encore debout se rua sur lui pour le porter en triomphe. Des acclamations d'allégresse et des remerciements exaltés l'accompagnaient comme une bannière.

"Quelle hypocrisie… Quand on pense qu'il y a pas dix minutes ils le traitaient tous de Mangemort et lui crachaient presque dessus…" Ron siffla derrière Harry.

Il avait été blessé à la jambe et Hermione l'avait transporté jusqu'au petit campement improvisé où Harry les avait rejoints sitôt Voldemort vaincu par Snape. Harry se détourna de la scène écœurante pour se pencher vers Ron qui était étendu sur un lit de camp.

"Rien de grave ?" demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude tirant ses traits.

"Une jambe cassée, un sort d'étourdissement que j'ai annulé et quelques contusions. Non, rien de grave a priori. Ron est solide." informa Hermione, toujours exacte et précise.

"Rien de grave ! On voit bien que t'as rien eu !" geignit Ron, qui grimaçait de douleur.

Harry sourit devant le comportement si habituel et si normal de ses deux amis. Il se redressa et contempla le champs de bataille à présent vide de combattants et jonché de morts.

"C'est bien finit cette fois." murmura-t-il comme à lui-même.

"Oui" reprit Hermione "Cette fois-ci il ne reviendra pas."

"Et c'est certainement pas grâce à toi, Potter !" cracha un Auror qui s'était détaché du cortège qui acclamait Snape pour se diriger vers le trio situé à l'écart.

"Le célèbre Harry Potter, le survivant, s'est lâchement caché derrière son professeur pour lui laisser faire le sale boulot."

"Exact" renchérit un autre Auror. "Pour celui qui était censé nous sauver, tu n'as pas fait grand-chose. A part te planquer bien sûr."

Ron devint rouge de colère et s'apprêta à intervenir quand Hermione le prit de vitesse.

"Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez ! Harry n'a que 17 ans, il n'était même pas censé participer à cette bataille, tout comme nous d'ailleurs. Mais il l'a fait, il a risqué sa vie et il s'est battu courageusement. Bien plus courageusement que vous autres ! Et pour ce qui est de cette histoire de Survivant, vous pouvez vous…"

Harry la coupa.

"Ca va Hermione, laisse tomber. Je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'ils pensent. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que Voldemort soit bel et bien mort et qu'il y ait eu peu de victimes. Au lieu de se disputer, on devrait plutôt s'occuper des blessés et rendre hommage aux morts."

Après cela, tous se turent, mais il était évident que les Aurors et d'autres combattants continuaient de ruminer sur la question de la participation de Harry dans la bataille tout en rassemblant les blessés et les morts.

Alors que les morts étaient enterrés, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à Dumbledore qui reposait dans le cimetière de Hogsmeade, tué par la main même de celui qui venait d'abattre Voldemort. Harry avait reçu quelques jours après son enterrement une pensine et une amulette de la part son mentor ; en plongeant dans la pensine, il avait découvert que Dumbledore était déjà mourrant avant d'être tué par Snape et avait mis au point un plan de secours afin de rendre Snape tout à fait insoupçonnable aux yeux de Voldemort. Harry avait été surpris de voir son professeur de potion –ou plutôt de Défense contre les Forces du Mal– refuser avec autant de véhémence le plan de Dumbledore, mais il avait cédé quand Albus lui avait fait remarqué qu'avec le serment qu'il avait fait à la mère de Draco Malfoy, il n'aurait pas le choix de toute façon. Dumbledore lui avait alors rappelé avec un sourire en coin que la mort n'était qu'une autre aventure et qu'il ne la craignait pas. Pour achever de le convaincre, il lui avait dit que son rôle d'espion était vital pour l'Ordre qui ne pouvait pas se passer des informations qu'il ramenait.

"Mais Potter ne pardonnera jamais." avait murmuré Snape, avec un air tellement abattu que Harry mit à ce moment là sa haine de Snape en suspend.

"Il le fera quand il recevra mes souvenirs de cette nuit et quand vous vous présenterez devant lui, désarmé et avec des informations précieuses."

"Je peux pas, Albus !" avait crié Snape avec un air dément, fait de haine, de colère et de douleur. "Ne me demandez pas de vous tuer. Je ne peux pas faire plus."

Dumbledore avait eu un petit sourire triste

"Je suis désolé de vous en demander autant, mais Harry aura besoin de vous dans la bataille final, après la destruction de tous les horcrux qui retiennent un morceau de l'âme de Tom Riddle. Il aura besoin de vous alors qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi. Je lui ai transmis presque tout ce que j'ai à transmettre… Mon heure est proche de toute façon ; j'aimerais que ma mort serve à quelque chose, serve à vous protéger un peu plus, même si les dangers resteront grands pour vous jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort."

Snape avait alors hoché la tête, mais semblait toujours extrêmement secoué et bouleversé.

Dumbledore avait également remis à Harry une étrange amulette. Elle était de forme ovale en argent avec en son centre une pierre de lune. La lettre qui l'accompagnait lui avait demandé de toujours la porter sur lui.

"Elle te protégera et elle te permettra d'avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour vaincre une fois pour toute Tom Riddle" lui avait écris le vieux sorcier, avec la conviction implacable de celui qui _sait_. C'était la dernière chose écrite sur le vieux parchemin, abstraction faite de sa signature. Harry avait alors juré sur la mémoire du sorcier extraordinaire qu'avait été Dumbledore qu'il ferait tout pour débarrasser le monde de la menace de Voldemort, et c'est pour cela qu'il fut capable d'accueillir Snape lorsque celui-ci se présenta à lui, pale et désarmé comme le souvenir de Dumbledore lui avait conseillé, sans lui lancer une malédiction et sans commentaires.

Même si c'était Snape et non lui qui avait donné le coup de grâce, Harry pensait qu'il avait tenu sa promesse, ne serait-ce que du fait de sa participation à la destruction des horcruxs durant sa septième année et de sa participation à la bataille finale. Il avait tout de même supprimé Avery alors qu'il s'approchait de Snape pour lui jeter un sort dans le dos. Et puis, Dumbledore avait toujours eu la foi la plus pure en Snape, il ne devait donc pas être déçu que se fut lui et non Harry à avoir terrassé Voldemort.

Harry avait encore l'amulette sur lui et n'avait pas l'intention, malgré sa présente inutilité, de s'en débarrasser. Elle serait pour toujours un souvenir du grand sorcier et ami Albus Dumbledore. Il se dit, en la regardant à nouveau, qu'il la cacherait avec ses autres souvenirs précieux –sa cape d'invisibilité, son album de photos et le miroir de Sirius.

Harry fut tiré de sa rêverie par les clameurs qui s'étaient rapprochées. Les combattants entouraient encore Snape et les félicitations, les remerciements et les affirmations d'admiration éternelle ne semblaient pas faiblir, au contraire. Snape paraissait exulter malgré la fatigue qui tirait ses traits. Il est vrai qu'Harry avait remarqué qu'il avait toujours eu l'air avoir soif de reconnaissance et d'honneurs, comme à la fin de la troisième année quand il avait cru recevoir un ordre de Merlin pour la capture de Sirius Black. Cette pensée pinça le cœur de Harry, mais il la repoussa résolument. Harry pensa que c'était une justice poétique. Snape qui avait toujours voulu la gloire l'avait enfin, et ce dans des proportions démesurées, et Harry qui n'en avait jamais voulu tomberait peut-être enfin dans l'anonymat.

Harry respira profondément et se détourna résolument du passé pour se tourner vers ses deux amis. Leurs souriant, il marcha vers eux… Mais alors qu'il les avait presque atteint, un des aurors resté en arrière tendit la jambe et le fit trébucher. Harry se retrouva à terre, couvert de boue et blessé à la cheville. Tandis qu'Hermione se précipitait vers lui pour l'aider à se relever, l'Auror qui l'avait fait tomber, ainsi que plusieurs autres, explosa d'un rire d'un rire moqueur, insultant.

"Regardez-le, le sauveur du monde des sorciers ! Parfaitement dans son élément : la boue et le sang !"

Certains continuèrent de ricaner et d'autres se mirent à l'insulter et à lui jeter des pierres.

"Assassin ! Tous ces morts à cause de ton incompétence !"

"Totalement inutile… T'auras été qu'un bon à rien jusqu'au bout !"

"T'as profité des faveurs de tout le monde pendant des années sans jamais rien faire… T'es qu'un parasite !"

"Raclure !"

"Ca suffit !" gronda Hermione qui maintenait Harry contre elle pour le protéger des pierres, "Je vous interdis de le traiter de la sorte ! Harry a fait plus pour le monde des sorciers qu'aucun d'entre-vous ! Arrière ou je vous jette un sort dont vous me direz des nouvelles !"

Les autres sorciers, pour l'avoir côtoyée dans de précédentes batailles, savaient de quoi elle était capable et reculèrent, mais sans cesser de jeter des regards noirs et des insultes à Harry de loin. Hermione se tourna vers lui et l'aida à marcher pour rejoindre Ron qui les attendait sur un lit de camp avec un portoloin. Ron était livide de colère contenue. Harry, lui, avait du sang qui coulait le long de sa joue, résultat d'un gentil cadeau en pierre.

"Viens Harry" murmura Ron, tremblant de rage."On rentre à Hogwarts. Ne fais pas attention à ces hyènes puantes. Si quelqu'un a été inutile, c'est plus eux que toi."

Harry sourit faiblement et, malgré son appréhension, saisit le portoloin en même temps que ses amis pour se retrouver à l'infirmerie de Hogwarts où Madame Pomfrey s'occupait déjà de quelques blessés, l'essentiel des blessés de la bataille se trouvant à Sainte Mangouste. Madame Pomfresh les aperçut et les dirigea promptement vers des lits encore vides. Hermione, indemne, resta debout entre les lits de ses deux amis.

En quelques coups de baguette, Poppy soigna les coupures causées par les pierres sur le visage et le corps de Harry et lui banda la cheville. Elle s'occupa ensuite de Ron, qui lui causa plus de soucis.

"Cette fracture n'est pas naturelle, M. Weasley. Elle a été causée par un sortilège."

"Ca je sais… Enfoiré de Macnair, il a bien eu son compte n'empêche." Ron dit sinistrement.

"Hum Hum…" fit Pomfresh distraitement tandis qu'elle examinait la jambe de Ron. Elle soupira.

"C'est assez sérieux. Je ne peux pas la guérir avec un coup de baguette comme je pourrais le faire en tant normal. Il faudra un traitement long, avec plusieurs potions à prendre chaque jour."

"Combien de temps ?" demanda Ron d'une voix blanche, se voyant déjà cloué au lit pour plusieurs années.

"Vous devez garder le lit et éviter le plus possible de bouger pendant deux semaines. Ensuite vous pourrez vous déplacer en béquilles ou en balai pendant deux mois. Après ce délai, vous devriez retrouver pleinement l'usage de votre jambe."

Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que Poppy s'éloignait pour chercher les potions appropriées.

"Ouf, j'ai eu chaud ! A sa tête, j'ai cru qu'il fallait m'amputer."

"Ne dis pas de bêtises" dit Hermione avec un regard affectueux. "Madame Pomfresh connaît son métier. Il faudra juste que tu restes à l'infirmerie pendant deux semaines puis on pourra enfin emménager ensemble."

Harry se détourna pour laisser un peu d'intimité à ses deux amis alors qu'Hermione se penchait pour embrasser Ron. Ils étaient officiellement ensemble depuis le début de l'année, date de leurs fiançailles, et avait déjà prévu de s'installer ensemble. Avec l'aide de son père, Ron avait pu trouver une petite maison et un emploi au ministère.

Harry était très heureux pour eux et avait prévu de venir les visiter souvent. Lui aussi avait trouvé un logement, un petit appartement à Londres, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé d'emploi, la lutte contre Voldemort ayant mobilisé la quasi-totalité de son temps et de son énergie, le reste ayant été consacré à ses études de septième année. Mais il était bien décidé à enfin prendre son avenir en main.

S'éloignant de ses amis, il alla vers la fenêtre pour regarder les étoiles et la lune se lever. Quelle longue journée… Harry regarda l'horizon puis ferma les yeux, goûtant la fraîcheur du soir.

Libre. Enfin libre. Il allait enfin pouvoir mener sa vie comme il le souhaitait. Il n'avait pas encore d'idée précise sur ce qu'il allait faire, mais le simple fait d'avoir le choix l'emplissait d'allégresse. Allait-il devenir joueur professionnel de Quidditch ? Allait-il entrer au ministère ? Ou allait-il devenir professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal ? Il ne savait pas encore et comptait utiliser les vacances afin de prendre sa décision.

Harry huma l'air du soir et ses muscles se détendirent enfin. Il comptait bien profiter de sa nouvelle liberté et, avec de la chance, de son nouvel anonymat.

_Merci, professeur Snape, pour avoir fait le sal boulot à ma place. Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir avec votre nouvelle célébrité…_

A suivre…

oOo

J'ai modifié ce chapitre en accord avec le nouveau livre de J.K Rowling. Bien entendu, en tant que fan de Severus Snape invétérée, je n'ai pas supporté la fin du sixième bouquin et ai donc décidé de l'interpréter comme bon me semblera pour convenir à mes idées de fanfics. De toute façon, avec Rowling il ne faut jamais prendre les choses au pied de la lettre, elle adore les retournements de situation.


	2. Une étrange récompense

**Attention : ce chapitre a été modifié et contient des SPOILERS du 6ième Harry Potter.**

**Chapitre 2 : Une étrange récompense.**

"Une bien bonne chose… Oui, cela est certain." pérorait Cornélius Fudge au ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Je doit dire que je suis d'accord avec vous sur ce point, Fudge. C'est un réel soulagement." répondit ce dernier en étirant ses jambes sous son bureau, une grande fatigue mais également une grande joie tirant ses traits.

"Oui oui, une bien bonne chose. Vous Savez Qui enfin mort… et pour de bon cette fois, les derniers Mangemorts ont été arrêtés et les moldus ont presque tous eu leur mémoire altérée afin que notre monde garde son anonymat et sa sécurité. Et ce n'est pas ce petit prétentieux d'Harry Potter que nous avons à féliciter pour ce résultat mais Severus Snape."

"Severus Snape…" murmura Scrimgeour. "Il me semble que ce nom m'est familier… N'est-ce pas un de ceux suspectés d'avoir supporté Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom lors de sa première chute ?"

"En effet, M. le ministre. Mais il a été innocenté par Dumbledore lui-même. Il a également été professeur à Hogwarts durant de nombreuses années."

"Oui, c'est exact. Mais je croyais que sa culpabilité avait été démontrée l'année dernière. Si j'en crois les rapports de mes Aurors, c'est même lui qui a assassiné Albus Dumbledore !"

"J'ai ici son dossier, M. le ministre, ainsi que les dépositions des membres de l'organisation de lutte contre Vous Savez Qui de feu Albus Dumbledore, l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il semblerait selon ces témoignages que l'assassinat en question avait été organisé par la victime, qui se savait mourante, pour renforcer la position de Severus Snape en tant qu'espion au sein du groupe qui se fait appeler les Mangemorts."

Scrimgeour, qui était toujours assis à son bureau, les mains croisées dessus, fit signe à Fudge de lui remettre le classeur et se mit à le feuilleter.

"C'est bien cela…Ce qui veut dire que nous pouvons lui adresser nos félicitations et lui remettre un ordre de Merlin première classe sans la moindre arrière pensée et sans la moindre ombre."

"M. le ministre ? Si je peux donner mon avis, il me semble que c'est une récompense bien maigre et bien ingrate au vu de l'exploit accompli et des risques que Severus Snape a encouru."

Scrimgeour fronça les sourcils.

"Que voulez-vous dire ? Que l'ordre de Merlin première classe n'est pas assez bien pour Snape ? Je vous rappelle que c'est tout ce qu'a reçu Albus Dumbledore pour avoir vaincu le mage noir Grindelwald en 1945 !"

"Non non ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Celui Dont On Ne doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom a été infiniment plus difficile à combattre et M. Snape a pris des risques encore plus grands pour assurer la protection du monde des sorciers. Il me semble que pour un fait aussi exceptionnel que le sauvetage du monde des sorciers – que dis-je, du monde entier ! – il me parait naturel d'accorder à ce courageux héros une récompense digne de sa bravoure. Et vu que la famille de sa mère –une très vieille et respectable famille de sorciers– ne lui a rien laissé, il me semble juste de lui remettre en signe de la reconnaissance générale une partie des biens des Mangemorts qui ont été arrêtés."

Un autre des conseillers de Scrimgeour qui se trouvait également dans le bureau, un homme plus jeune aux cheveux châtains et au teint blafard, se redressa du coin de porte où il était appuyé et intervint timidement.

"Euh… M. le ministre, M. Fudge ? Si je puis me permettre, je pense qu'il serait plus sage de demander au professeur Snape la récompense qui lui semble adéquate… M. Snape m'est toujours apparu comme un homme extrêmement fier, et faire allusion à son manque d'héritage familiale serait, je pense, un manque de tact qui ne peut être qu'au détriment de vos réputations et avoir de fâcheuses conséquences sur vos images politiques respectives."

"Conséquences sur mon image ?" dit Fudge, affolé par l'idée d'aggraver encore plus son impopularité, tandis que Scrimgeour haussait un sourcil à la fois interrogateur et indifférent, visiblement peu inquiété par la perspective d'une dégradation hypothétique de son image.

"Erm… oui, vous avez raison." continua Fudge. "Mais lui demander son avis n'est-il pas quelque peu risqué ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il demande des pouvoirs politiques de dictateur ou quelque chose comme ça… Oh et je vous en prie, fermez cette fenêtre, j'ai une migraine de tous les diables avec ce bruit infernal."

Le jeune homme châtain alla précipitamment à la fenêtre d'où s'échappait encore des cris de fête et des rires de joie. Depuis trois jours que Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom était mort, les célébrations n'avaient pas faiblis et une semaine fériée avait été décrétée afin que tous puissent célébrer l'évènement. Snape bien entendu était au cœur de toutes les fêtes. Partout on chantait ses louanges et on louait sa bravoure. Les quelques enfants mâles nés pendant ces trois jours avaient tous été prénommés Severus, le professeur Slughorn scandait partout qu'il lui avait tout appris… Bref, c'était la folie.

"J'ai une idée !" s'exclama soudain Fudge, ignorant l'air exaspéré de Scrimgeour, qui semblait près à le jeter hors de son bureau."Faisons voter une loi par le Parlement sorcier où nous accorderons à Severus Snape un vœu que le monde des sorciers exécutera au mieux de ses capacités, à condition qu'il n'ait aucun rapport au pouvoir ! C'est une excellente idée ! Ainsi, nous pourrons récompenser notre héros comme il se doit sans menacer la sûreté politique du monde des sorciers et tout en améliorant mon ima… euh, je veux dire tout en donnant à nos concitoyens l'occasion de montrer leur reconnaissance. Et puis le reste de la communauté magique ne pourra qu'approuver ce grand geste ! Qu'en dites-vous, M. le ministre ?"

Scrimgeour resta silencieux un moment, semblant considérer la proposition de Fudge. Il y avait des risques, bien sûr, mais avec la restriction proposée par Fudge, ceux-ci étaient réduits et de toute façon il pouvait toujours présenter le projet au Parlement et laisser aux parlementaires le soin de décider, tout cela sans risque politique pour lui.

"Très bien, Fudge. Nous allons proposer votre idée au Parlement et laisser les représentants des sorciers se prononcer. Allez informer le Secrétariat du Parlement."

"J'y vais de ce pas, M. le ministre !"

oOo

Le lendemain de cette discussion, et dans l'allégresse générale, fut voté ledit texte qui conférait au dit Severus Snape le droit de demander au monde des sorciers une faveur, quelle qu'elle soit, dans les limites du possible et à condition qu'elle n'ait pas trait au pouvoir. En plus de cela, une partie des biens et de la fortune des Mangemorts arrêtés et sans enfants lui fut remise.

A présent Severus se trouvait dans le salon de la demeure du conseiller du ministre de la magie, M. Fudge, profitant du thé délicieux de son hôte.

"M. Snape, c'est un honneur pour moi que de recevoir celui qui a vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Et au nom du ministre de la magie lui-même, Rufus Scrimgeour qui malheureusement n'a pas pu se libérer, et tous nos concitoyens, je vous adresse mes remerciements les plus sincères pour l'héroïsme dont vous avez fait preuve, le courage, l'intelligence, la…"

"Venez-en au fait, Fudge." l'interrompit Snape d'une voix cassante et froide.

"Euh… oui oui… Bien sûr… Erm…" Fudge s'éclaircit la gorge, embarrassé par l'approche directe de son invité.

"Comme vous le savez certainement déjà, le Parlement sorcier a voté une disposition en votre faveur qui vous accorde le droit d'émettre un souhait quel qu'il soit à condition qu'il ne concerne pas le pouvoir. Je vous ai donc invité au nom du ministre de la magie afin que vous formuliez officiellement ledit vœu. Voilà les papiers officiels." Il lui tendit un paquet composé de plusieurs feuilles de parchemin.

"La dernière page est pour la formulation de votre vœu. Les autres rappèlent les faits, les procédures ainsi que les droits et interdictions qui s'appliquent. Mis à part cette petite question de pouvoir politique, vous pouvez avoir absolument tout ce que vous voulez."

Tandis que Severus feuilletait les parchemins, Fudge continuait de pérorer.

"Oui, vous pouvez demander un poste à vie dans le domaine de votre choix, ou une place dans un laboratoire du ministère. Ou sinon, vous pouvez demander une pension à vie, ce qui vous permettrait de vous reposez. Ou encore, vous pouvez demander la nationalité du pays de votre choix. Il parait que l'Australie est un pays charmant. Ou encore, vous pouvez demander n'importe quel ingrédient rare, le ministère vous le fournira immédiatement de ses réserves. Je crois savoir que vous êtes très attaché aux potions. Ou alors…"

"Je veux la mise en application du virti praemium." trancha Snape qui venait de finir de lire les documents et qui ne supportait plus la voix du conseiller du ministre.

Fudge pâlit.

"Le-le v-virti praemium ? Vous voulez dire le beatum conjugium pro perpetuae ?"

"Précisément."

"Mais…mais… Il n'a pas été appliqué depuis plus de 400 ans. Vous ne pensez pas que…"

"Il me semble que la disposition votée par le Parlement sorcier est claire. Elle précise bien que le vœu de mon choix doit être exaucé quel qu'il soit, sous réserve bien sûr qu'il ne soit pas d'ordre politique. Le virti praemium n'a pas trait au pouvoir."

"Je-je… Oui, mais…"

"Un problème, Fudge ? Ou le ministère et le Parlement ont-ils l'intention de se dédire de leur engagement ? Je me demande quel image tous ces sorciers vont donner de la classe politique à leur concitoyens…"

"Non ! Je veux dire, bien sûr la promesse sera respectée. C'est juste que… le ministre Scrimgeour n'a pas d'enfants et… mes enfants sont déjà tous mariés et…"

Snape eut une moue de dégoût.

"Merlin non. Je ne veux pas de vos enfants. Je veux quelqu'un d'autre."

Fudge eut l'air visiblement soulagé.

"Ah bon ! Mais dites-moi vite, mon cher, que nous puissions annoncer la nouvelle à l'heureuse élue et à l'ensemble de la communauté magique."

"Vous le saurez par le Daily Prophet dans trois jours. Sur ce, je vous laisse, M. Fudge."

Et avant que Fudge, stupéfait, n'ait pu faire un geste, Snape avait quitté les lieux.

oOo

Le monde des sorciers était en effervescence. Des plus modestes aux plus illustres, tous savaient que Severus Snape, leur sauveur, avait demandé l'application du beatum conjugium pro perpetuae et tous attendaient Le Nom, certains avec espoir et d'autres avec angoisse. Tous ne parlaient que de ça et l'excitation était à son comble. Mais leur curiosité ne serait satisfaite que dans trois jours. Pour patienter, les théories les plus folles étaient élaborées sur l'identité de la personne qui serait affectée par la tradition. Personne ne savait qui Severus Snape avait en tête…

oOo

"Tu as lu ça, 'Mione ?" demanda Ron au travers du toast qu'il était présentement en train d'avaler.

Il était encore alité à l'infirmerie de Hogwarts, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de profiter de la présence quasi permanente de sa charmante fiancée qui lui préparait chaque matin son petit-déjeuner et qui lui tenait compagnie le reste de la journée.

"A propos du virti praemium ? Bien sûr, tout le monde ne parle que de ça."

"C'est incroyable qu'il ait demandé l'application de ce truc archaïque. Enfin je veux dire, Snape est peut-être vieux et moche, mais quand même ! Je plains la malheureuse qu'il va choisir." Il eut un frisson de dégoût. "J'espère que ce n'est pas toi !" s'exclama-t-il, horrifié à la simple idée.

"Ne soit pas idiot. Nous sommes officiellement fiancés depuis presque un an. Il ne peut pas demander le virti praemium pour moi, d'autant plus que mes deux parents sont moldus. Mais tu as raison sur un point : je plains la malheureuse qu'il va choisir. Personne ne devrait être obligé de faire ça contre sa volonté. Je me demande qui il va choisir…"

"Dans le Daily Prophet, ils indiquent qu'il l'annoncera dans trois jours." Il regarda la date du journal. "Eh ! Mais c'est celui de lundi ! Ca veut dire qu'on va savoir aujourd'hui ! Comment ça se fait que j'ai le journal de lundi alors qu'on est mercredi ?" demanda Ron avec un regard accusateur à Hermione.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

"Tu n'as fait que dormir et te plaindre pendant trois jours. Tu n'as demandé à lire le journal qu'aujourd'hui. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais d'abord savoir ce qui s'était passé lundi et mardi avoir d'avoir les nouvelles d'aujourd'hui."

"Tu veux dire que le journal est arrivé ? Vite, passe-le moi ! Je veux savoir !"

"Désolée Ron, il n'est pas encore là. Mais il ne devrait plus tarder…"

Alors qu'elle disait cela, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à toute volée, révélant un Neville très essoufflé, les yeux exorbités, un journal à la main.

"Eh ben, Neville, qu'est-ce que t'as ? On dirait que tu as vu le fantôme de Voldemort." plaisanta Ron.

Ignorant la plaisanterie de mauvais goût et le nom qui le faisait encore frémir, Neville se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le lit de Ron et tendit le journal à Hermione.

"Tenez." souffla-t-il."Lisez. Moi, je peux pas en parler."

Hermione prit lentement le journal des mains de son ami et lut le titre de la première page. Sa mâchoire tomba et Ron et Neville virent ses yeux relirent plusieurs fois la simple phrase.

"Ce-ce… ce n'est p-pas p-possible…" bégaya-t-elle.

"Donne-le-moi" dit Ron en saisissant le journal des mains tremblantes de sa fiancée.

"Voyons voir… _Edition spéciale ! En exclusivité, Le Nom. La personne choisie pour le virti praemium par notre bienfaiteur Severus Snape n'est autre que Harry Potter, le héros-déchu-qui-n'a-pas-su-nous-sauver ! suite page 3…_"

Mais Ron s'était arrêté à 'Harry Potter'.

"Ce n'est pas possible…" dit-il en écho à Hermione, la stupéfaction inscrite sur tous les traits de son visage.

"C'est pour ça qu-que-que je me suis dépêché de vous prévenir." expira Neville, encore haletant.

"Mais c'est…c'est…" fit Ron, encore sous le choc.

"C'est révoltant !" explosa Hermione. "Tout simplement révoltant ! Vous ne voyez pas ? Ils ne lui laissent aucune échappatoire ! Aucune chance d'y réchapper, son avis ne compte pas. Non seulement il y a cette loi votée par le Parlement sorcier à l'unanimité, mais Harry est orphelin !"

"Merlin, ça veut dire…"

"Exactement !" pesta Hermione. "Bon sang, ils vont le sacrifier et personne ne fera rien. Personne ne lèvera le petit doigt pour protester. Au contraire, ça doit bien les arranger que Snape ait choisi Harry. Comme ça, plus de Survivant pour déranger leur jolie petite histoire de victoire bien propre, avec un seul héros à aduler, et aucun de leurs enfants n'en pâtit."

"C'est un scandale !" s'exclama Ron, rouge d'indignation. "Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Je vais organiser une campagne contre cette ignominie. On ne va pas les voir gâcher la vie de Harry sans rien faire !"

Ron s'agitait sur son lit afin de s'asseoir et grommelait des mots où l'on pouvait parfois comprendre 'pétitions', 'meetings', 'scandaleux'.

Hermione secoua la tête, soudain plus calme et plus triste.

"C'est inutile, Ron. Sans liens de parenté directe, on ne peut rien faire."

"Mais Harry fait pratiquement partie de ma famille. Mes parents l'ont presque adopté !"

"Presque, Ron. Voilà tout le problème."

Hermione s'effondra dans la chaise à côté du lit de Ron et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

"Snape a bien calculé son coup." continua-t-elle. "Il a attendu trois jours entre l'annonce officielle de l'application du virti praemium et la désignation du Nom… Les trois jours durant lesquels la personne choisie peut se faire adopter. Harry est bel et bien piégé… Et Ginny… elle qui se faisait une joie de la fin de la guerre…"

"Alors il n'y a vraiment rien à faire…" constata Ron d'un ton lugubre.

Le silence s'abattit comme une chape de plomb et Neville quitta discrètement les lieux pour laisser à ses deux amis plus d'intimité afin qu'ils puissent extérioriser leur chagrin. Hermione avait toujours le visage entre ses mains et de toute évidence se retenait de pleurer. Ron tendit une main hésitante vers son épaule, faible geste dans l'espoir de la consoler.

"Eh bien qu'est-ce qui vous arrive tous les deux ? On dirait que quelqu'un vient de mourir."

Hermione et Ron tournèrent la tête rapidement vers la porte de l'infirmerie où se tenait leur ami de toujours, Harry Potter. Harry semblait quelque peu essoufflé et perplexe.

"Harry" commença Hermione en se levant. "Tou-tout va bien ? Tu as appris la nouvelle ?"

"Quelle nouvelle ? Je suis venu car des hommes bizarres m'ont attaqué à Diagon Alley."

"Des hommes bizarres ?" questionna Ron.

"Ouais ! J'était en train de me racheter quelques affaires et de la nourriture pour Hedwige, et je me faisais insulter par les passants comme d'habitude, quand tout à coup, ils se sont mis à me féliciter, à me souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde et tout le tralala. J'ai trouvé ça vraiment bizarre vu que je me faisais traiter comme de la merde depuis la dernière bataille, mais je me suis dis qu'ils venaient peut-être tous d'avoir une révélation collective. Puis soudain cinq hommes bizarres sont apparus et m'ont attaqué."

"Harry," demanda Hermione prudemment "en quoi ces hommes étaient-ils 'bizarres' ? Etait-ce leurs vêtements ?"

"Oui exactement ! Ils avaient des culottes bouffantes à crevés, de longues chemises blanches à jabot et les chapeaux les plus ridicules que j'ai jamais vu. Ils m'ont demandé de les suivre et quand j'ai refusé, ils m'ont attaqué. Je leur ai échappé de justesse. Pourquoi ?"

Hermione remit sa tête dans ses mains et eut un sanglot.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Ron ?"

Ron bafouilla.

"Eh bien tu vois, Harry… En fait c'est que…"

"Tu es l'objet du beatum conjugium pro perpetuae, Harry." Hermione dit en relevant la tête, les yeux gonflés de larmes non versées.

"Le quoi ?"

Harry s'approcha et aperçut le Daily Prophet que Ron avait encore sur les genoux avec en première page la photo de Snape qui semblait très content de lui et à côté sa propre photo qui semblait se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Snape m'a choisi pour quoi ?"

Ron et Hermione évitèrent son regard.

"Allons, ça ne peut pas être si grave…"

Devant leurs expressions ravagées il s'inquiéta.

"Ce n'est pas un sacrifice humain au moins ?"

"Non, Harry." finit par dire Hermione, clairement mal à l'aise. "C'est… voyons… Voilà, as-tu jamais lu de Conte de fées ?"

A suivre…

oOo

Encore un chapitre modifié à cause de Harry Potter et le Prince Demi-Sang ! Ca n'a pas été facile de remplacer Fudge par Scrimgeour comme ministre de la magie, mais avec Fudge comme conseiller, je crois que le résultat pour ce chapitre n'est pas trop mal. Vos avis et vos critiques sont les bienvenus pour m'aider à améliorer ces modifications.


	3. La coutume

**Attention : ce chapitre a été modifié et contient des SPOILERS du 6ième Harry Potter.**

**Chapitre 3 : La coutume du « Et ils vécurent heureux… »**

Dans le chapitre précédent :

_"Voilà Harry, as-tu jamais lu de contes de fées ?"_

oOo

"De contes de fées ? Mais de quoi tu parles, Hermione ? Tu es sure de ne pas avoir été touchée lors de la dernière bataille ?" s'inquiéta Harry.

"Oui, je suis sure. Harry, c'est très sérieux ; il faut que tu comprennes que le virti praemium est une coutume est très ancienne. Elle date d'avant le Moyen Age. En fait, il est impossible de se remémorer les premières manifestations du virti praemium. La première décrite est celle concernant Phoebus Ravencroft avec Mélusine Malfoy en 1201…"

"Attends, je ne te suis pas… Quel est le rapport avec les contes de fées ?" Harry demanda, plutôt confus.

"Je vais trop vite, pardonne-moi… Je suis moi-même un peu secouée. Bon, reprenons." dit-elle en passant au ton qu'elle prenait toujours quand elle voulait expliquer quelque chose de complexe à ses deux amis, "Cette coutume a deux noms. Virti praemium, qui signifie récompense du courage, et beatum conjugium pro perpetuae qui veut dire union heureuse pour l'éternité. Cette tradition est issue purement du monde des sorciers. Elle n'a jamais existé chez les moldus, mais ces derniers en ont eue des échos qu'ils ont déformés pour en tirer des histoires : les contes de fées. Cette coutume orale est à l'origine de plusieurs contes moldus comme le Petit Tailleur ou les Trois Cheveux d'Or du Diable. En résumé, ces contes sont une déformation de la pratique bien réelle du virti praemium. Selon cette tradition, lorsqu'un sorcier était l'auteur d'acte d'une bravoure extrême préservant la vie de nombreuses personnes, comme par exemple le sauvetage d'un royaume d'un quelconque fléau, il se voyait alors accorder la main en mariage de la jeune personne de son choix. Auparavant, c'était le plus souvent la fille du seigneur du royaume sauvé."

Harry avait l'air perplexe.

"Si je comprend bien, cette coutume permettait à un type ayant fait un acte de bravoure de pouvoir épouser la fille de son choix… Je ne vois pas quel est le rapport avec moi… Je n'aie fait aucun acte de bravoure, à part battre Voldemort quand j'avais un an, et encore, c'était grâce à ma mère."

Hermione secoua la tête, désolée de voir que son ami avait si peu d'estime de soi. Des actes de bravoure, il n'avait fait que ça depuis son entrée à Hogwarts.

"Non Harry, il ne s'agit pas de toi… Enfin si, mais pas comme ça. Il faut d'abord que tu saches que cette coutume a disparue il y a très longtemps. Elle a même été interdite. Il n'y a que douze cas évoqués dans l'histoire, mais on suppose que plus ont eu lieu. La pratique s'est définitivement éteinte en 1511, car elle était considérée comme trop archaïque et trop contraignante pour les jeunes personnes choisies par les héros. En fait, ce n'est pas la vraie raison. C'était un prétexte pour les seigneurs afin de pouvoir arrêter de devoir léguer leurs terres et leur argent à des sangs impurs. Cette tradition n'a été ranimée qu'à la demande de Snape et du fait du caractère exceptionnel de son acte de bravoure."

Harry hocha la tête.

"Tuer Voldemort, c'est clair que c'est exceptionnel… Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que je viens faire là-dedans."

"Harry, Snape a demandé le virti praemium et la jeune personne de son choix pour le mariage… C'est toi."

"QUOI ! Mais c'est impossible ! Je suis un homme !"

"Harry," intervint Ron, "cette tradition est orale et il n'y a aucune mention du sexe de la 'jeune personne' choisie. Il est juste dit 'la personne de sa préférence'"

"Mais c'est _Snape _! Pourquoi a-t-il voulu le virti machin truc et pourquoi m'a-t-il choisi _moi_ !"

Hermione avait l'air désemparée et se tordait les mains de détresse. Ron gardait les lèvres serrées et était blanc comme un linge. Devant la fureur de leur ami, aucun des deux n'osait prononcer un mot, de peur qu'il soit mal interprété et qu'il accroisse encore plus sa colère.

Harry tenta de se calmer. Il respira lentement puis soupira.

"Bon, dites-moi au moins quelles sont les solutions pour me sortir de ce guêpier."

Ron et Hermione évitèrent tous deux son regard et les larmes vinrent à nouveau gonfler les yeux d'Hermione. Harry sentit son cœur se glacer dans sa poitrine et la panique se diffuser dans ses veines.

"Hermione." prévint-il d'un ton faussement calme, "Dis-moi."

"Cette coutume est réellement très archaïque, Harry… Elle ne laisse aucune voix au chapitre à la personne choisie qui, quelque soit son sexe, prend immédiatement le rôle de la femme soumise et docile. La personne choisie ne peut tout simplement pas refuser l'union, tout comme les femmes autrefois ne pouvaient pas refuser l'époux choisi par leurs parents. Elle ne peut rien dire et doit obéir d'abord à son tuteur en ce qui concerne l'ordre de se marier, puis à son mari une fois le mariage célébré."

"Mais ça, c'était au Moyen Age !" s'exclama Harry, qui voyait les filets se refermer sur lui. "Moi je suis un homme du 20ième siècle ! Je peux désobéir si l'ordre me parait injuste et injustifié… Et il l'est !"

Hermione secoua tristement la tête.

"Non, tu ne peux pas. Cette coutume est très puissante, c'est d'ailleurs une autre des raisons qui ont conduites à son abandon. Une fois enclenché, le virti praemium crée un fort courant magique similaire à un petit Imperio. Une fois mis en route, tu ne pourras désobéir ni à ton tuteur, c'est-à-dire Scrimgeour dans ton cas, ni ensuite à ton époux, c'est-à-dire Snape, car une énergie magique t'y forcera. Cette énergie est à la fois plus forte que l'Imperio, puisque personne ne peut y résister, et à la fois plus faible puisqu'elle ne contrôle que les actions des protagonistes et non leurs sentiments ou leurs émotions."

"Pourquoi n'influence-t-elle pas les émotions ?"

"Les créateurs de la coutume ont sans doute jugé que les sentiments de la jeune personne n'avaient strictement aucune importance. Tant qu'elle obéit et récompense le héros…"

"Récompense ?" répéta Harry, horrifié, "Qu'est-ce que tu entend par là ?"

Hermione eut l'air gêné.

"Et bien, tout d'abord la jeune personne apporte sa dote et parfois des terres quand elle est d'ascendance noble. Et sinon, il y a les devoirs de l'épouse… les devoirs…sexuels…"

Harry blêmit.

"HORS DE QUESTION ! Je ne vais pas me laisser tripoter par _Snape_ et je ne vais pas faire cette stupide tradition ! Il y a bien une échappatoire !"

"Il y en a une théoriquement." murmura Ron, les yeux baissés sur ses mains qui tenaient fermement la couverture. "Mais elle ne peut pas t'aider."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! Dis-moi plutôt !"

Ron tourna la tête vers son ami. Il était secoué de tremblements.

"La jeune personne ne peut pas refuser le virti praemium, comme Hermione te l'a dit. Mais le chef de famille le peut. Il s'agit le plus souvent du père, mais ça peut être également le frère ou l'oncle. Et encore, je dis refuser, mais en fait il ne peut qu'ajouter des épreuves supplémentaires –trois au maximum– que le héros doit accomplir pour avoir la main de la personne choisie. S'il y parvient, le chef de famille ne peut rien faire, et le héros épouse la personne. S'il échoue, alors le virti praemium s'annule. C'est la seule échappatoire possible. Mais… Toi, tu n'as plus de père pour s'opposer à la demande du héros…On ne peut donc rien faire. Oh si seulement j'avais plus insisté pour que tu soit adopté par mes parents ! Tout est de ma faute !"

Harry ne réagit pas à la dernière remarque. Il était tétanisé et pale comme la mort. Mais à l'intérieur, c'était le chaos, le désordre le plus total. Ses pensées allaient à cent à l'heure dans tous les sens, de même que son rythme cardiaque. Ses paumes de mains étaient devenues moites et sa respiration était hachée, difficile.

Piégé. Il était piégé. Une sensation proche de la claustrophobie s'était emparée de lui et il avait l'impression qu'une porte de prison se refermait sur lui. Et Ginny ? Comment allait-il lui annoncer ça ? Elle qui était venue le voir la veille pour reprendre leur relation interrompue à la fin de sa sixième année…

Il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, sans succès.

"Autre chose que je devrais savoir ?" parvint-il à demander d'une voix étranglée.

Hermione sembla hésiter. Elle s'était rapprochée de Ron pour le prendre dans ses bras après que ce dernier se soit effondré sous le poids d'une hypothétique responsabilité.

"Eh bien… Le mariage doit être célébré en grande pompe, et le sort interdit à la jeune personne de dire 'non' devant l'autel. La fidélité est obligatoire. Il est impossible d'avoir un amant ou une maîtresse… pour les deux époux" s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. "Le divorce est également impossible… jamais. Le héros dispose de tous les biens de son conjoint et…et… la jeune personne est dans l'obligation d'avoir au moins un enfant."

"Mais je suis un homme…" fit Harry avec lassitude et sans conviction.

"Harry, les sorciers peuvent porter des enfants s'ils prennent une potion." intervint Ron.

"Je m'en doutais…" soupira Harry. Il s'assit et mis sa tête entre ses mains.

"Il fallait que la situation empire encore. Comme si épouser Snape ne suffisait pas, il va falloir que je lui porte ses enfants."

Il eu un frisson de dégoût.

"Rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir ses mains sur moi, j'en ai des haut-le-cœur, alors imaginer porter ses enfants…"

Harry se redressa soudainement, les yeux brillants de colère.

"Non ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Le monde des sorciers n'a jamais rien fait pour moi, alors pourquoi je devrais suivre une de leurs coutumes stupides qui a plus de cinq siècles et surtout avec Snape, ce meurtrier !"

"Harry…" commença Hermione, tentant de le calmer.

"Non !" répéta-t-il avec force. "Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai accepté de me battre, de me préparer sans relâche au combat afin de débarrasser le monde de Voldemort. J'ai sacrifié mon enfance et mon adolescence à cette tâche alors que j'aurais dû en profiter et faire toutes les choses que les autres font à cet âge, alors il n'est pas question que je sacrifie en plus le reste de mon existence. Bon sang ! Je me suis battu pour ma liberté ! C'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir toutes ces privations pendant tout ce temps. Le fait de me dire et de me répéter qu'une fois la guerre finie, qu'une fois Voldemort mort, je pourrais enfin mener ma vie comme je l'entend et avec qui je l'entend m'a permis de tout supporter. Et là, on m'annonce que parce qu'un cinglé lubrique le veut on me retire les seules choses que j'ai vraiment souhaitées : ma liberté et la possibilité d'avoir une famille normale."

Il se rassit puis se leva à nouveau. La colère était toujours là, mais plus faible, la panique et le désespoir gagnant du terrain.

"Je n'ai même pas eu une semaine de liberté, mais ça été suffisant pour m'en donner le goût… J'avais des projets, des rêves… Une vie tranquille, loin des feux des projecteurs, avec Ginny et nos enfants… Et tout ça serait gâché et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Pourquoi Snape a-t-il fait ça ! Qu'est-ce qui lui ait passé par la tête ? Il me déteste tellement qu'il est prêt à me supporter toute sa vie rien que pour pouvoir me voir malheureux, misérable et humilié ou quoi ?"

"Peut-être qu'il se sent simplement seul…" hasarda Hermione d'une toute petite voix, ne souhaitant pas enrager Harry encore plus par son intervention.

"Dans ce cas pourquoi moi ! Il m'a toujours détesté, il ne s'en est jamais caché !"

Il n'y avait bien sûr pas de réponses à cette question. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Snape, à part lui bien sûr et peut-être le professeur Dumbledore, qui ne pouvait malheureusement plus les aider.

"Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi…" Harry répétait inlassablement en faisant les cents pas. Il était au bord de l'hystérie, il avait la nausée et tremblait de tous ses membres.

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux et tenta de retrouver ses esprits.

"Il ne me reste plus qu'à partir" conclut-il dans le silence qui s'était installé entre les trois amis. "Je quitte ce monde pour retourner chez les moldus me cacher. S'ils ne me trouvent pas, ils ne pourront pas me forcer à épouser Snape dans ce rituel ridicule, n'est ce pas ?"

"J'ai bien peur que cela ne vous soit pas permis, M. Potter." fit une voix à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Trois têtes se tournèrent pour voir… (suspens…) un groupe de cinq hommes habillés de bas de soie et de culottes bouffantes à crevées, de chemises blanches à jabot et avec sur la tête de ridicules chapeaux garnis de rubans et de plumes. Le tout était de couleur blanche et bleu ciel.

Malgré le sérieux de la situation, dramatique au demeurant, Ron ne put retenir un éclat de rire nerveux. Ils étaient vraiment ridicules…

Celui qui avait parlé, un grand blond aux yeux bleus, le fusilla du regard.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle." dit-il d'un ton glacial, "Ceci est la tenue officielle des messagers du virti praemium. J'aurais pensé qu'un sang pur comme vous le sauriez. Notre mission est noble et ne mérite pas vos moqueries déplacées."

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

"M. Potter, si vous voulez bien me suivre et cette fois sans faire d'histoires…"

Les quatre autres derrière lui sortirent leurs baguettes et se tendirent, prêts à intervenir.

"Vous suivre où d'abord ?" répliqua Harry d'un ton défiant.

"Vous serez d'abord conduit à un institut spécial où vous serez préparé pour votre mariage. Ensuite, nous vous amènerons au lieu du mariage proprement dit. Gloire au héros Severus Snape et puisse sa progéniture être nombreuse !" s'exclama-t-il enfin.

"Gloire à Severus Snape !" répétèrent en chœur les quatre messagers restant.

"Vous êtes totalement cinglés ! Il n'est pas question que je vous suive où que se soit, bande de fanatiques ! Et il n'est pas question que j'épouse Snape ! Plutôt mourir !"

Il sortit sa baguette, de même que Ron et Hermione, cette dernière se plaçant entre Harry et les cinq hurluberlus.

Les visages des cinq hommes se durcirent immédiatement.

"Vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous avez été choisi pour le virti praemium, vous devez récompenser le héros Severus Snape. Ce que vous voulez ou ce que vous ressentez n'a aucune importance. Vous n'avez pas le choix."

"C'est ce qu'on verra !"

Et avec ça, Harry se jeta de la fenêtre de l'infirmerie sous les yeux médusés des messagers et ceux horrifiés de ses deux amis.

"Harry noooonnn !" hurla Hermione.

oOo

Tandis qu'il tombait, Harry dû vite faire un choix. Il pouvait se laisser tomber et ainsi la mort le débarrasserait définitivement de la menace de Snape ou il pouvait appeler son balai et partir en errance, comme l'avait fait Sirius, pour le restant de ses jours. Le choix fut rapide.

"Accio Eclair de feu !" hurla-t-il dans le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles.

Il ne s'était pas battu toutes ces années pour se laisser mourir bêtement ensuite. Il avait trop lutté pour avoir sa vie et sa liberté. Même s'il devait se cacher et fuir pour le restant de ses jours, cela en valait la peine. Le balai enfin en main, il amorça sa remonté. C'est alors qu'une sorte de bulle lui tomba dessus et l'engloba tout entier. Il essaya de sortie en accélérant son balai, mais il n'y eut aucun effet. C'était comme s'il était coincé dans de la mélasse épaisse. Tous ses mouvements étaient ralentis au point d'être presque immobiles. La bulle toucha alors avec la légèreté d'une plume le sol de Hogwarts. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui parurent une éternité à Harry, les cinq messagers en tenues ridicules arrivèrent. Le leader mit la main dans la bulle et prit sans difficultés ou ralentissement la baguette et le balai des mains de Harry.

"Maintenant M. Potter, veuillez nous suivre sans vous agiter, où je serai dans l'obligation de vous jetez un sort d'immobilisme et cela ne serait pas vraiment confortable pour vous. De toute façon, vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper."

Une fois libéré, Harry tenta de suite de se jeter à la gorge du leader, mais il fut arrêté par les autres.

"Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça !" cracha Harry. "Mes amis ne vont pas vous laisser faire ! Ils vont me sauver !"

"J'en doute fort. L'un d'eux est blessé et l'autre vient de subir un sort de sommeil très puissant." Il eut un sourire carnassier. "Mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis sure qu'elle sera réveillée pour la cérémonie."

"Enfoiré !"

"Allons, allons… Ce n'est pas un langage pour la mariée. Vous avez décidemment toutes les chances, Potter. Vous vous cachez derrière votre professeur pour éviter le sal boulot et il ne vous en tient pas rigueur… Mieux, il vous épouse."

"Ce n'est pas une chance, c'est une punition !" dit Harry, qui tentait toujours de se libérer.

"Possible… C'est bien le genre de ce vieux gredin de Snape… Ce qu'il m'en a fait baver à Hogwarts ! J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait vraiment besoin de tirer son coup… On dirait que le problème va être résolu les gars !"

Les quatre autres rirent grassement.

"Allez, emmenez-le se pomponner et se faire belle."

Avec un dernier ricanement moqueur et méprisant, il sortit un portoloin et tous disparurent de Hogwarts.

A suivre…

oOo

Et encore un chapitre modifié, un ! Presque pas de changement cette fois-ci, seulement quelques petites allusions à la relation Harry/Ginny.


	4. Le mariage

**Attention : ce chapitre a été modifié et contient des SPOILERS du 6ième Harry Potter.**

**Chapitre 4 : Le mariage**

Dans le chapitre précédent :

_"Allez, emmenez-le se pomponner et se faire belle" Avec un dernier ricanement moqueur et méprisant, il sortit un portoloin et tous disparurent de Hogwarts._

oOo

Harry dû se laisser faire. Le portoloin les conduisit à un vaste établissement situé au cœur d'un petit village propret. Le bâtiment ressemblait à une sorte de bain public comme on en voit dans les villes thermales. Les cinq hommes amenèrent Harry à l'intérieur, où il fut confié aux bons soins de plusieurs femmes. Certaines étaient d'une grande beauté et avaient l'air douces et fragiles. D'autres en revanche semblaient vouloir rivaliser en taille et en poids avec Madame Maxime et le regardaient d'un air méfiant, la baguette fermement en main.

"Harry Potter" fit une des gracieuses jeunes filles d'une voix vibrante et musicale. "C'est un honneur pour nous que de vous accueillir ici et de vous préparer à votre mariage. Avoir été choisi par Celui Qui A Ramené La Paix, quelle chance ! Toutes ici nous vous envions et allons faire tout notre possible pour que vous soyez parfait pour de la cérémonie… et la nuit de noce." ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice, tandis que ses compagnes gloussaient comme des gourdes.

Harry était écoeuré et préféra ne rien dire, de peur d'exploser à nouveau. Se faire remettre en place par une de ces grosses vaches ne le tentait pas vraiment. Il resta donc figé, le regard dans le vague pour ne pas avoir à regarder une des filles et tentant, en vain, d'étouffer les vagues de panique et de colère qui menaçaient de le submerger.

"Oh vous devez être nerveux ! C'est normal après tout, tout va si vite ! Et le mariage qui a lieu cet après-midi, on voit bien que notre héros n'en peut plus d'attendre son fiancé. Par Merlin ! Nous ne sommes pas en avance ! Vite les filles, au boulot !"

Les jeunes filles, qui étaient derrière Harry à chuchoter et à rire bêtement entre elles, s'afférèrent soudain comme un essaim de papillons affolés et la jeune fille qui l'avait accueillit lançait des ordres que Harry, dans son état, avait bien du mal à distinguer. Il perçut tout de même un « Et n'oubliez pas, tout doit être fait selon la tradition. »

Pour éviter de se laisser gagner totalement par la panique et pour éviter la folie qui semblait s'emparer de lui, Harry voulut se concentrer sur cette idée. Cette stupide tradition s'occupait donc aussi des détails pratiques comme la toilette de la victime ?

La jeune fille interrompit ses pensées.

"Harry ? Je peux vous appeler Harry n'est ce pas ? Vu que vous allez devenir Harry Snape dans quelques heures, ça ne sert à rien de vous appeler M. Potter. Ouh ! Quelle excitation ! J'adore les mariages !"

Harry la fixa comme si elle était folle… Et avec ce ton extatique, approchant l'hystérie, c'est vrai qu'on pouvait s'y méprendre.

"Euh… oui bon… Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Il faut que je prenne vos mesures. Vous savez, pour votre robe de marié. Oh quelle excitation ! J'adore les mariages !"

Cette fois, Harry en était sûr, elle était folle.

"Allez mon chou –je peux vous appeler mon chou n'est ce pas ?– soulevez vos bras et laissez faire notre mètre magique."

Alors qu'Harry obéissait de mauvaise grâce, la jeune fille –qui disait s'appeler Aria– ne cessa de parler, de papoter, de babiller sur tout et rien, au point que Harry souhaita bientôt l'étrangler.

"Voilà, c'est fait mon chou. Maintenant, enlevons ces grosses lunettes affreuses. Voooiiiillllààà, ça y est ! C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas corriger cette myopie magiquement maintenant. Eh oui mon chou ! Une fois la myopie stabilisée, il est possible de corriger la vue magiquement. Mais vous êtes encore trop jeune… Il va falloir se contenter de lentilles." Elle soupira. "Enfin, c'est mieux que rien…"

Harry commençait à en avoir raz le bol de cette petite dinde. Il avait envie de lui hurler qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de paraître beau pour son mariage parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'épouser Snape ! Bon sang, mais allait-elle se taire à la fin !

"Allez allez ! Ne restez pas planté là, le regard dans le vague. Oust, au bain !"

"Au bain ?"

"Mais oui ! Tout doit être parfait pour la cérémonie. Nous avons tous les laits de corps et les parfums prescrits par la tradition, alors pas de soucis !"

Harry se dit qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre sa tante Pétunia les jours anniversaires de Dudley.

Il fut ensuite conduit à un large bassin où plusieurs femmes l'attendaient munies de nombreux flacons.

"Otez vos vêtement s'il vous plait mon chou. Oh pas la peine d'être timide ! On en a vu d'autres ici !" Elle fit un clin d'œil à ses compagnes qui se mirent de nouveaux à glousser comme des idiotes.

Lorsque Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, les lèvres pincées, l'air obstiné et bien décidé à être le plus difficile possible, Aria soupira, claqua des doigts et immédiatement deux équivalents de Madame Maxime apparurent à ses côtés. Elles se mirent à déshabiller rudement Harry tandis que ce dernier tentait de se débattre. Mais entre ces deux colosses, c'était impossible. Il se retrouva bientôt nu comme un ver et dans l'eau tiède du bassin, heureusement suffisamment couvert de mousse pour sauvegarder sa modestie.

"Oh par Merlin ! J'aillais oublier !" s'exclama Aria en se frappant le front de la main.

Elle sortit d'une commode placée au fond de la pièce d'eau un petit flacon de couleur violette et se dirigea vers Harry qui venait de sortir la tête de l'eau.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il en écartant ses cheveux mouillés de son visage.

"Votre fiancé insiste pour que tous les aspects du virti praemium soient respectés ; selon la tradition… Et bien au Moyen Age, les femmes et certains hommes portaient les cheveux longs. Celui Qui A Terrassé Les Ténèbres a insisté pour que vous ayez les cheveux longs pour la cérémonie. Cette potion va donc vous rallonger les cheveux jusqu'à la longueur jugée la plus séduisante. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est que temporaire et en plus la potion a été faite par votre fiancé lui-même, alors vous pouvez être sûr de sa qualité."

"Jamais je boirai ce truc là !" hoqueta Harry en s'éloignant précipitamment du bord où se trouvait Aria.

"D'ailleurs, il est hors de question que j'épouse ce connard de Snape ! Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre pour cette comédie grotesque !"

Le visage d'Aria s'assombrit aussitôt à ses paroles et pendant une minute Harry eut l'affreuse impression qu'elle allait éclater en sanglots. Finalement ses traits reprirent leur aspect normal avec un soupçon de contrariété en plus et elle claqua des doigts avec un soupir las et résigné. Instantanément les deux grosses baleines refirent leur apparition et maintinrent Harry, chacune par un bras. Malgré ses tentatives pour s'échapper, Harry fut ramené près du bord où Aria força la potion à ses lèvres, murmurant un sort et agitant sa baguette pour l'obliger à avaler.

Cela fait, les deux colosses partirent et Harry sentit une étrange sensation. Des picotements lui parcoururent tout le corps pour se fixer au niveau du cuir chevelu. Il s'écoula quelques secondes, puis ses cheveux se mirent à pousser. Harry était horrifié. Il ressentait à peu près la même chose que quand sa tante lui avait coupé les cheveux très courts en ne laissant qu'une frange pour cacher sa cicatrice. Finalement, les cheveux ne cessèrent de pousser qu'après avoir dépassés ses fesses. Il était à présent doté d'une épaisse crinière d'ébène qui ruisselait sur son dos comme les vagues sur la plage.

"Excellent !" s'exclama Aria en battent des mains. "Maintenant, c'est parti pour un nettoyage complet !"

Et pendant les heures qui suivirent, Harry dû s'enduire le corps et les cheveux de toutes sortes de lotions parfumés qu'Aria lui passait une à une en énonçant les propriétés de chacune.

"Celle-ci raffermit les chairs, celle-ci rend la peau douce et tendre au toucher, celle-là parfume à la violette et au lilas…"

Et ainsi de suite. L'utilisation de certaines fit rougir Harry jusqu'aux oreilles et il faillit refuser plusieurs fois de mettre un produit, mais la peur de se faire humilier une nouvelle fois par les deux grosses, ou pire se faire laver par elles, le retint. Tandis qu'il appliquait consciencieusement chaque produit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout était vraiment fait pour le plaisir de Snape au moment de la nuit de noce. Cette pensée le fit frémir.

Une fois lavé de près et séché, ses cheveux maintenant long furent enroulés dans une serviette et on lui fit passer un peignoir. Puis on l'amena dans une pièce différente où plusieurs tenues l'attendaient.

"Voici votre trousseau, mon chou." Aria déclara fièrement. "C'est moi et Daphné, la couturière, qui avons tout choisi !"

Harry prit peur. Mais en dehors de quelques robes de sorcier extravagantes, comme une bleue roi à paillettes (sans doute choisie par Aria), le reste était plutôt sobre et de bon goût. Il fut surpris de voir des vêtements moldus comme des chemises, des tee-shirts, des pantalons ou encore des jeans venir garnir copieusement sa nouvelle garde robe.

"Et bien sûr, le meilleur pour la fin… Votre robe de mariée !"

Harry tourna la tête pour voir deux jeunes filles amener le nouveau vêtement. C'était une robe étrange. Pas vraiment masculine, mais pas féminine non plus. Elle était trop moulante pour être d'homme, mais la coupe n'était absolument pas féminine. Elle était faite de soie blanche immaculée, brodée de brillants autour des manches, du décolleté et au bas de la robe. Le décolleté était arrondi, suivait la ligne des épaules sans les dévoiler, était peu profond et était garni de perles en plus des brillants, pour former un motif étrange qui semblait embaumer la magie. Le voile était plus féminin et partait d'un petit diadème fait de fleurs de lis et de petites roses blanches.

"Vous allez être si beau dans cette toilette…" soupira Aria d'un aie rêveur et alangui. "Ouh ! J'attends avec impatience de voir la réaction de notre héros !"

Harry, lui, n'avait aucune envie de voir la réaction de Snape. En fait, il n'avait qu'une envie, fuir le plus loin possible, le plus vite possible. Il avait déjà un conçu un plan très simple : au moment de descendre l'allée le menant à Snape, où il serait forcément seul, il foncerait dans la direction opposée et avec le peu de magie sans baguette qu'il connaissait, il appellerait son éclair de feu et partirait pour ne plus jamais revenir. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Aria qui lui tirait la manche pour le conduire dans une autre pièce.

"Allons allons… On ne rêvasse pas ! Vous aurez tout le temps d'être dans la lune pendant votre lune de miel. Etre dans la lune… lune de miel… C'est une bonne blague, non ? Ahahahah !"

Harry estima que cela ne valait même pas la peine de répondre.

Il fut ensuite dirigé vers une sorte de salon de beauté où on lui sécha les cheveux, lui mit une crème sur le visage ainsi que du baume à lèvre goût cerise. Aria le contempla d'un regard critique.

"Ca suffit pour le maquillage, les filles. C'est un garçon et en plus, il n'en a pas besoin. Laissez ses cheveux libres aussi. Il les a suffisamment beau pour qu'ils fassent leur effet tous seuls. Mettez juste un peu de spray pour qu'ils ne partent pas trop dans tous les sens. Bien, maintenant, passez-moi la robe et le voile."

Harry se laissa faire en serrant les dents et en se remémorant son plan d'évasion inlassablement.

Finalement, il était prêt. Aria et les autres filles le regardaient certaines avec fierté, d'autres avec des yeux de merlans fris amoureux et d'autres encore avec des soupirs envieux.

"Allez les filles ! C'est terminé. Pomponnez-vous vite et en route pour la cérémonie !"

Tandis que toutes les jeunes filles se dispersaient dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de petits cris excités, Aria se tourna vers Harry.

"J'ai encore deux trois petites choses à vous dire, mon chou. Après cela une calèche spécialement apprêtée pour vous vous emmènera à la cérémonie. Ce sera plus long, mais c'est la tradition…"

Elle le fit s'asseoir, s'assit en face de lui, puis lui prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Selon la tradition et en tant qu' « entremetteuse » officielle, je dois en théorie vous expliquer dans les grandes lignes et très vaguement les fleurs et les abeilles, car vous êtes censé rester pur et innocent pour votre nuit de noce. Mais je ne suis pas suffisamment naïve pour penser que vous n'avez pas au moins une vague idée du système de reproduction humain, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry devint si rouge qu'il aurait fait paraître pales et fades les chevelures des Weasley.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous êtes certainement encore vierge. Ai-je encore raison ?"

De plus en plus rouge et de plus en plus embarrassé, Harry ne put que hocher la tête, sans oser regarder Aria dans les yeux.

"Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, mon choux, au contraire. Mais la tradition m'oblige à vous rappeler que vous devrez obéir en tout à votre mari. Et quand je dis en tout, j'inclus bien entendu la nuit de noce." Son regard s'adoucit encore. "Je sais que cette tradition est plus qu'archaïque, mais je suis persuadée que tout ira pour le mieux à la fin."

"Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ?" demanda Harry d'une voix étranglée par la colère et par l'angoisse.

"Parce que j'ai vu votre fiancé lors de sa propre préparation. Un jour peut-être je vous dirais ce que j'ai vu et perçu dans son regard et dans ses gestes…"

Elle se releva brusquement, le relevant avec elle, et le prit vivement dans ses bras.

"Bonne chance, mon chou. Je suis sure que vous serez parfait. Et ne soyez pas trop nerveux pour votre nuit de noce. Nous le sommes toutes lorsque c'est notre première fois mais cela se passe toujours mieux en étant détendu."

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui et le regarda avec les yeux brillants de larmes.

"Et je veux que vous sachiez que je suis certaine que vous vous êtes battu avec force et courage lors de la dernière bataille. Ceux qui disent le contraire ne sont que des mauvaises langues."

Elle lâcha alors un Harry fort choqué, qui se laissa en conséquence conduire sans difficulté dans la calèche qui l'attendait à l'entrée de l'établissement. Une fois à l'intérieur et en route pour son mariage, Harry se ressaisit et frissonna de dégoût. _'Pas question que ma première fois soit avec un assassin qui me déteste ! De toute façon, je m'enfuirai à peine entré dans l'église !' _pensa Harry.

oOo

Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps et bientôt la calèche s'immobilisa. L'estomac de Harry se noua et il lutta pour ne pas régurgiter la collation que lui avaient servie les filles de l'institut à midi.

Le valet de pied lui ouvrit la porte et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre sans se prendre les pieds dans son voile. Le cœur de Harry sombra : l'allée qui le menait à l'église était gardée sur toute sa longueur par deux rangées d'aurors en uniformes. Harry gémit intérieurement. Comment s'enfuir avec tous ces chiens de garde ? Prit de panique, il décida d'appeler immédiatement son éclair de feu et de partir au plus vite. Il ouvrit la bouche et… rien. Il essaya à nouveau. Sans succès._ 'Ce n'est pas possible ! Ils n'ont pas pu me jeter un sort de silence, je dois dire oui devant l'autel !' _

C'est alors que la conversation avec Hermione lui revint en mémoire comme un coup de poignard. Le virti praemium agissait comme un Imperio. C'était la magie derrière la tradition qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir et qui le faisait à présent marcher vers l'autel comme un automate sous les regards moqueurs de ceux qui avaient été ses camarades durant la guerre.

Totalement impuissant, il se vit entrer dans l'église –qui était plutôt une cathédrale– emplie de fleurs et de personnes vêtues de couleurs vives. Il vit Snape devant l'autel, à côté du prêtre, toujours vêtu de noir, mais sur son trente et un. Ses cheveux étaient pour une fois propres et ses robes étaient d'une coupe distinguée et d'un tissu précieux. Son expression était impénétrable tandis qu'il regardait Harry s'approcher, mais ses yeux sombres possédaient une lueur d'admiration et de fierté.

Tout se passa très vite pour Harry. Le prêtre se mit à débiter des âneries sur le mariage, des chants sirupeux furent entonnés, des discours prononcés et finalement vint le moment fatidique que Harry redoutait tant.

"Severus Snape," commença le prêtre, "Acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Harry James Potter ici présent, de le protéger, de l'aimer et de le chérir pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?"

Harry entendit Snape prendre une profonde inspiration et le sentit se raidir.

'_Dis non dis non __dis non __dis non __dis non __dis non…' _chantait Harry dans sa tête, espérant que son ancien professeur de potion retrouverait enfin ses esprits.

Finalement Snape se tourna vers lui, le regarda à travers le voile et dit d'une voix sonore et décidée :

"Moi, Severus Snape, te prend toi, Harry Potter, pour légitime époux. Je te prends avec toutes tes forces et tes faiblesses comme je m'offre à toi avec mes propres forces et faiblesses. Je t'aiderai dans tes moments difficiles et je me tournerai vers toi dans les miens. Devant ces témoins je jure de prendre soin de toi jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare."

Et il refit face à l'autel sans avoir changé d'expression.

Harry eut très envie de faire une remarque acerbe sur le contenu du petit discours de Snape, mais la magie du virti praemium l'en empêchait. De plus, il y avait eu dans les paroles de Snape une sincérité et une solennité qui lui avait noué la gorge. Est-ce que Snape était vraiment sérieux ?

"Et vous, Harry Potter, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Severus Snape ici présent, de le protéger, de l'aimer et de le chérir pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?"

De toute son âme, Harry voulait dire non. Mais il savait de par Hermione qu'il ne pouvait pas. S'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire non, ses lèvres prononceraient le oui fatidique sans son accord. Il garda donc les lèvres serrées et le silence devint pesant dans l'église. Les gens se mirent à murmurer et à s'agiter, et le prêtre le regarda avec étonnement. Snape restait de marbre à son côté.

Des larmes de frustration montaient aux yeux de Harry. Sa volonté et la magie de cette stupide tradition luttaient en un combat sans merci, mais au plus profond de lui-même, Harry sentait que la tradition allait l'emporter. Il sentait déjà ses lèvres s'entrouvrir…

"Je le veux."

Trois mots qui scellèrent sa destiné.

Sur les bancs, Fudge et Scrimgeour ne purent retenir un soupir de soulagement. Pendant un instant ils avaient bien cru que ce satané Potter avait trouvé un moyen de contrer la magie du sort.

Le prêtre, lui aussi visiblement soulagé, sourit et reprit sa litanie tandis qu'un enfant apportait les anneaux. Snape les prit tous les deux et en mit un –plus large que l'autre– dans la main tremblante de Harry. Saisissant la main gauche de Harry, Snape le regarda droit dans les yeux à travers le voile et, l'expression intense, il passa l'anneau à son annulaire. Ensuite, sans un mot ni même un murmure, il tendit sa propre main gauche.

Harry n'avait plus la force de résister à la magie qui l'avait investie et il vit ses mains tremblantes saisirent celle de Snape et lui passer l'anneau au doigt. C'était fait. Il était marié à Severus Snape et rien ne pourrait plus le libérer.

"Ainsi donc à présent vous ne ressentirez plus la pluie car chacun sera l'abris de l'autre. A présent vous ne ressentirez plus le froid car chacun sera la chaleur de l'autre. A présent il n'y aura plus de solitude car chacun sera le compagnon de l'autre. A présent vous êtes deux, mais il n'y a qu'une seule vie devant vous. Que la beauté vous entoure tous les deux dans votre voyage à travers les ans. Que le bonheur soit votre compagnon et que vos jours ensemble soient doux et longs sur cette terre. Je vous déclare, Severus et Harry Snape, à présent unis par les liens de mariage. Severus, vous pouvez embrasser le marié."

Snape se tourna vers Harry et, le regardant fixement, il souleva lentement le voile de tulle qui lui couvrait le visage. Sans jamais briser le contact visuel, Snape se pencha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Ce fut un baiser chaste, juste des lèvres sur des lèvres, mais celles de Snape étaient brûlantes sur les pétales frais de Harry. Harry paniquait intérieurement, mais le baiser de Snape était étrangement réconfortant et rassurant pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Harry. Les sentiments opposés que ressentait Harry à ce moment –dégoût et réconfort– lui tournaient la tête et l'emplissaient de confusion.

Enfin, après quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures, Snape rompit le baiser. Lui prenant le bras, il le fit se retourner et ils remontèrent l'allée pour sortir de l'église, sous les acclamations des invités.

Alors qu'il sortait, Harry entendit distinctement un des aurors murmurer à son collègue :

"Au moins il aura servit à quelque chose !"

"C'est clair," répondit l'autre lui aussi en murmurant, "écarter les cuisses pour Snape est probablement la seule chose qu'il est capable de faire de toute façon !"

Harry était rouge d'humiliation. Ils allaient probablement rire, mais un regard noir bien placé de Snape, qui avait tout entendu, leur cloua le bec. Il se pencha alors vers Scrimgeour qui se trouvait juste derrière eux, les ayant suivis avec le reste des invités hors de l'église.

"M. le ministre," commença-t-il d'une voie aussi froide qu'un matin d'hiver, "pourriez-vous faire en sorte que ces deux individus soient radiés de l'ordre des aurors ? Je ne tolèrerai aucune insulte faite à mon époux. L'insulter lui, c'est m'insulter moi et vous devinez je pense ce que je fais à ceux qui m'insultent, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Scrimgeour sembla un instant vouloir défendre des Aurors qui étaient demeurés sous ses ordres pendant des années, mais lui aussi avait entendu leurs paroles et il ne pouvait pas décemment ni publiquement cautionner ce genre d'attitude et de paroles. Il hocha donc la tête gravement en signe d'assentiment.

Harry était étonné par l'intervention de Snape. Une telle action ne lui ressemblait pas, mais elle réconforta quelque peu Harry, même si les paroles des Aurors ne servirent finalement qu'à le déprimer encore plus.

A suivre…


	5. La nuit de noce

Je tenais avant toute chose à remercier tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'écrire des reviews. Vos encouragements et vos appréciations m'ont beaucoup touchée. Je voulais en particulier remercier Vif d'or, Zick, alinemcb54, Lune noire et artemis qui ont tous laisser une review pour chaque nouveau chapitre. Et un grand merci également à Elehyn, qui reste mon modèle en matière d'écriture de fanfictions. Elehyn, tes compliments me sont allés droit au cœur et je suis fière que l'histoire te plaise.

Je tiens également à préciser le but de cette fic, en réponse à une review qui m'a été faite par une lectrice mécontente (ce que je conçois parfaitement, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde). Il m'a été fait le reproche que ma fic était révoltante, la cause étant que je décrivais ce qui est finalement un viol et une forme d'esclavage. Je ne le nierai pas, car c'est la plus stricte vérité. J'ai fait le choix de traiter de ce thème parce que, n'en déplaise à certaines, le mariage arrangé est une réalité. Il a existé en France durant des siècles et continue d'exister aujourd'hui dans de nombreux pays. Ne pas en parler ne fera certainement pas disparaître cette pratique barbare et irrespectueuse des droits de la femme, bien au contraire. Par cette fic, j'ai voulu analyser ce que l'on pouvait ressentir confronté à une situation contre laquelle on ne peut rien et qui nous est imposée pour des raisons qui nous échappent, cela dans le but d'essayer de comprendre la détresse de celles qui vivent cette situation. J'ai voulu de façon indirecte faire prendre conscience de la détresse de milliers de femmes dans le monde. En écrivant sur les mariages forcés je ne les cautionne pas, je les condamne. Seulement je suis relativement sensible de nature et je ne pouvais pas écrire une histoire trop dramatique ou qui se finie mal. C'est pourquoi il y aura de l'amour (du vrai, pas que du sexe) alors que dans la réalité des mariages arrangés, ce n'est presque jamais le cas. Et il y aura une fin heureuse (je n'en dis pas plus ) alors que dans la réalité, les femmes ainsi mariées sont le plus souvent maltraitées, battues et n'ont pas le droit à leur fin heureuse.

Voilà, après la petite explication de rigueur afin de rassurer les plus choqués d'entre-vous, place à l'histoire !

**Attention : ce chapitre a été modifié et contient des SPOILERS du 6ième Harry Potter.**

oOo

**Chapitre 5 : la nuit de noce**

La suite du mariage avait été épouvantable. En sortant de l'église, Snape et lui avaient été aspergés de rubans et de pétales de roses par ce qui semblait être le reste du monde des sorciers qui n'avait pas pu entrer à l'intérieur de l'église, tant la foule était nombreuse. Les cris de joie avaient été non seulement assourdissants, mais avaient écoeuré Harry au plus haut point. _C'est ça, soyez heureux d'avoir gâché ma vie_… pensait-il.

Ensuite avaient eu lieu les séances photos interminables avec absolument tout le monde, car tous voulait être pris en photo avec le Protecteur-du-monde-des-sorciers. Harry avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être au mieux une potiche décorative, au pire une indésirable tâche qui allait gâcher les photos. Il y eut également les interviews pour le Daily Prophet où il ne put pas en placer une. A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre à une question ou à une remarque faite par un journaliste (du genre, 'vous devez être tellement heureux d'un tel honneur !') et dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment, Snape répondait à sa place.

Après cela, il y eut la réception ainsi que le dîner. Harry dû serrer les mains de tous et accueillir les invités, qu'il ne connaissait pas pour l'immense majorité et qui de toute façon ne semblaient même pas le voir, trop occupés à flatter Snape. Harry dû également danser avec Snape…

Cela avait été la situation la plus humiliante de sa vie. Et cela avait été d'autant plus dur qu'il avait entre aperçu les Weasley au milieu de la foule des badauds, et leurs mines attristées et emplies de pitié n'avaient fait qu'amplifier la honte et l'embarras qu'il ressentait. La vue de Ginny en particulier avait été comme un coup de poignard dans sa poitrine. Il aurait voulu aller la voir, la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer des mots d'amour et de réconfort pour sécher ses larmes. Mais il n'avait pas pu aller les voir, entraîné par Snape à l'autre bout de la salle.

Mais le pire de cette horrible soirée était qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se termine. Si elle s'achevait, cela voulait dire qu'il allait se retrouver seul avec Snape… Seul avec Snape pour la nuit de noce… Un frisson de dégoût le parcouru à cette idée. Cependant, il gardait l'espoir que Snape n'avait voulu l'épouser que pour l'humilier et que, le détestant, il avait autant envie que lui de passer la nuit ensemble.

Malgré toutes ses prières, la soirée s'acheva bien assez tôt par un discours de Snape, que Harry n'entendit pas, tant il était perdu dans ses pensées, et par un toast porté en l'honneur des mariés. Snape lui prit ensuite la main et l'amena vers une cheminée spéciale conçue pour que deux personnes puissent l'utiliser en même temps. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, dit clairement « Manoir Snape », et les flammes vertes les emportèrent tout deux.

Déjà à la normale le voyage par cheminée donnait à Harry le vertige, mais là, avec toutes les tensions et les angoisses qui s'accumulaient, Harry avait la nausée et faillit s'étaler inélégamment sur le tapis placé devant la cheminée si Snape ne l'avait pas rattrapé à la dernière minute.

"Eh bien !" railla-t-il, "On dirait qu'il était grand temps que cette réception se finisse…"

Il ne dit rien de plus. Il prit Harry par le bras et le traîna à travers un immense manoir à hauts plafonds et au parquet bien ciré.

_Ce doit être son manoir…_ pensa Harry, et il se mit à regarder autour de lui avec intérêt. Seulement Snape allait trop vite et l'entraînait avec hâte le long d'une myriade de couloirs et d'escaliers. Impossible de voir les détails, mais Harry eu l'impression globale d'une demeure gigantesque aux tons sombres et lugubres, mais qui semblait étonnamment confortable.

Tout à coup, Snape fit halte devant une large porte à double battant. Harry allait acerbement lui demander s'il attendait le déluge, lorsque soudain Snape le prit dans ses bras, un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre lui maintenant le dos.

Harry eut un couinement indigné.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites !"

"Cela ne se voit pas ? Je vous porte dans mes bras… Cela fait partie de la tradition."

Et avec cela, Snape franchit la porte qui s'était ouverte d'elle-même. Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte se referma derrière eux, Snape déposa délicatement Harry à terre puis il se dirigea vers l'âtre de la cheminée où d'un coup de baguette, il alluma un feu. Harry profita de ce lapse de temps de répit pour étudier son environnement. Son cœur sauta dans sa gorge. C'était la chambre à coucher ! Le parquet en bois ciré était recouvert d'un épais tapis d'un vert foncé profond et sur les bords, en vert plus clair, était brodé en fils d'argent un serpent qui formait un motif celtique d'entrelacs. La cheminée de marbre sombre se trouvait sur le mur droit et était entouré par une commode et par une bibliothèque personnelle assez impressionnante puisqu'elle s'étirait jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Au fond de la pièce justement, en face de la porte, se dressaient deux immenses armoires majestueuses de bois noir sculpté. Mais ce qui attira le regard de Harry, et fit se glacer son sang dans ses veines, était le grand lit à baldaquin qui trônait contre le mur gauche de la chambre et qui par la longueur atteignait presque le centre de la pièce, elle-même d'une taille impressionnante. Le lit, lui aussi de bois sombre, avait des draps, des couvertures et des tentures dont la palette de couleurs allait du vert au bleu. Harry s'attachait à ces petits détails inconsciemment pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir à l'essentiel : ce soir il devait coucher avec Snape. Il était marié à Severus Snape, l'homme qui volontairement ou involontairement avait tué Albus Dumbledore et avait révélé la première moitié de la prophétie à Voldemort…

Harry, soudainement ramener à la réalité, tourna ses yeux emplis de colère et de haine sur Snape, qui ne s'était pas détourné du feu qu'il avait allumé un peu plus tôt.

"Je suppose que vous êtes content de vous, _Professeur_ !" explosa Harry de son ton le plus insultant.

Snape ne répondit rien, il ne se retourna même pas. Harry, emporté par la rage qui enfin pouvait se libérée, continua de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, de cracher tout son venin.

"Vraiment, je pensais que la gloire que vous a apporté le fait de tuer Voldemort allait suffire à satisfaire votre soif d'honneurs, mais je toute évidence je me trompais ! Apparemment, tous ces remerciements, toutes ces récompenses, tous ces hommes et ces femmes à vos pieds, ce n'était pas suffisant ! Non, le grand Severus Snape voulait plus ! Il voulait le Survivant, la seule autre personne à avoir vaincu Voldemort avant lui, à sa merci ! Je suppose que vous prenez le plus grand pied de votre misérable vie, avoir Harry Potter complètement soumis ! Dites-moi, Snape, vous avez fait ça uniquement pour vous assurez que je ne vous ferai pas concurrence dans votre course aux éloges et aux flatteries ? Car dans ce cas, vous avez fait tout ça pour rien, je n'en ai rien à faire de la célébrité ! Ou alors peut-être que vous voulez m'en faire baver parce que je vous ai tenu tête à l'école. 'Harry Potter refuse de baisser les yeux alors que je fais mon regard de la mort ? Forçons-le donc au mariage, ça lui rabaissera son caquet !' C'est cela que vous avez pensé, _Professeur_ ! Ou alors vous êtes un seigneur des ténèbres en devenir et ne voulez pas avoir d'obstacles sur votre route : après avoir tué Dumbledore et Voldemort, vous me mettez en esclavage ! Oh non, je sais ; vous avez fait cela uniquement pour vous venger de mon père ! C'est vrai qu'imaginer son fils sous votre botte, il doit se retourner dans sa tombe ! Alors, c'est pour ça que vous avez gâché ma vie et la vôtre par-dessus le marché ! Brillant, Snivellus, vraiment brillant, digne de vous en fait…"

Harry avait dit tout cela avec le ton le plus mordant et le plus sarcastique dont il était capable. Durant tout ce monologue, Snape n'avait rien dit, ni même tenté de faire quoique ce soit. Mais, alors que Harry reprenait son souffle dans l'intention d'entamer une nouvelle tirade, Snape se mit en mouvement. Sans un mot et sans se détourner de l'âtre, il se mit à se dévêtir. D'abord ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, puis il défit les nombreux boutons de sa robe. Ceci coupa complètement Harry dans son élan et il se mit à avoir peur. Une peur terrible et une appréhension angoissée à la pensé de ce qui allait arriver. Pour se défendre contre cette panique qui montait en lui, Harry usa du seul stratagème qu'il connaissait pour faire face : ne pas montrer sa peur.

"Oh non, Snape ! Si vous croyez que je vais me laisser faire bien sagement, vous vous trompez lourdement. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas dans quelle sorte de désillusion vous êtes si vous croyez que qui que ce soit puisse vouloir _ça_ avec _vous_ !"

Ce n'était pas tout à fait sincère de sa part. Après la révélation du rôle de Snape par la pensine de Dumbledore et avant toute cette sordide histoire de mariage forcé, il aurait été le premier à reconnaître que son professeur de potions pouvait être qualifié de 'séduisant'. Mystérieux et fascinant étaient des qualificatifs qui s'accordaient également fort bien avec le personnage selon Harry. Avec ses yeux de braise, sa taille intimidante (je parle de sa silhouette et non de _ça_, obsédées) et ses longues mains fines et puissantes, Severus Snape possédait plus d'un atout pour charmer les femmes… ou les hommes comme Harry, qui malgré son attirance pour les filles s'était également découvert un penchant pour les hommes. Son aura sombre, son intelligence sarcastique et son humour caustique n'étaient pas non plus le desservir, bien au contraire. Mais être forcé dans ce genre de situation ne lui laissant aucun choix et le privant de sa chère liberté était un véritable tue l'amour pour Harry. Toute trace de désir sexuel ou même d'admiration qu'il avait pu développer pour l'homme après la lettre posthume de Dumbledore confirmant l'innocence de Snape s'était évaporée à l'annonce de ce fichu virti praemium.

"Je vous interdis de me toucher !" continua-t-il lorsqu'il sembla évident que Snape n'allait pas s'arrêter. Il s'était déjà débarrassé de sa robe et déboutonnait à présent sa chemise."Je ne suis pas sans défense ! J'ai quelques notions de magie sans baguette et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !"

C'est alors que Snape pris enfin la parole. Son ton était totalement impassible et indifférent, comme détaché de la réalité.

"Cela ne vous servira à rien. En réalité, même si vous aviez votre baguette, cela ne vous serait d'aucune utilité. Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser votre magie contre moi."

Harry resta interloqué.

"Vous… Ce-ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai plus de magie ?" La pensée était si terrifiante que Harry se mit à trembler de la tête aux pieds. La magie, c'était avec Hogwarts la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée. L'idée de la perdre était au moins aussi insupportable que celle de perdre un de ses amis.

"Vous avez toujours votre magie. C'est un don qu'il est impossible de retirer. Mais vous ne pouvez l'utiliser sur moi. C'est une sécurité voulue par la tradition et qui est assurée par l'alliance que vous portez." Snape clarifia en phrases hachées.

Harry tourna vivement les yeux sur la bague qui ceignait son annulaire gauche. Il le regarda intensément, presque avec haine, au point de surimposer à son image la vision de lourdes chaînes le contraignant et l'emprisonnant.

Un bruit nouveau lui fit redresser la tête. Un bruit de pas qui se rapprochaient…

Snape avait achevé de se déshabiller et se dirigeait à présent, complètement nu, vers Harry. Ce dernier se recula vivement jusqu'à heurter la porte, les joues en feu tandis qu'il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas fixer du regard une certaine partie de l'anatomie de son professeur qu'il aurait préféré admirer en d'autres circonstances, et ce d'autant plus que ladite partie semblait gonfler toujours plus à chaque pas que faisait Snape.

"Ne m'approchez pas !" cria Harry inutilement, alors qu'en même temps sa main derrière son dos tournait frénétiquement la poignée de la porte.

"C'est totalement inutile, la porte est verrouillée" dit Snape, la voix toujours aussi calme, mais ses yeux où brillait une flamme d'intense luxure trahissaient son excitation.

Harry voyait toutes ses possibilités de fuite se réduirent comme peau de chagrin, et Snape avançait toujours. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule option : arriver à assommer physiquement Snape pour ensuite avoir le temps de déverrouiller la porte. C'est ainsi qu'avec un cri de rage il s'élança et se mit à frapper Snape de toutes ses forces. Snape ne broncha pas. Il ne donna aucune indication de souffrance ou même que les coups de Harry l'atteignaient ; il ne recula pas d'un centimètre. Il se contenta d'encercler Harry de ses bras puissants et de l'attirer à lui aussi près que possible. Il se pencha alors pour lui siffler à l'oreille.

"Veuillez cesser vos enfantillages immatures ! Votre comportement est ridicule. Je ne vais pas vous tuer et je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de vous faire du mal. Mais ce mariage doit être consommé cette nuit. La tradition l'exige…"

Harry ne l'écoutait pas et continua d'essayer de frapper Snape de toutes ses forces, de lui faire mal comme lui souffrait.

"Harry, je vous ai dis d'arrêter !" tonna Snape, "Tout ce que vous allez réussir à faire, c'est à vous blesser tout seul ! Vos coups n'ont aucun effet sur moi, puisque l'alliance vous prive également de toute votre force physique contre moi."

Ceci eut pour effet de paralyser Harry momentanément. Plus de force physique ? Mais quel était ce sort démoniaque ? Pas étonnant qu'il ait été interdit…

Tout à coup, Harry sursauta violemment. Profitant de son manque de réaction, Snape s'était attaqué à ses vêtements et était en passe de le déshabiller complètement, et ce d'autant plus facilement que Harry n'avait qu'un boxer de soie blanche sous sa robe de marié. Il se remit alors à se débattre violemment, ne cherchant plus à blesser Snape mais à lui échapper à tout prix. Seulement avec le pouvoir de l'alliance, Snape parvint sans peine à le contenir et à lui retirer sa robe.

Harry avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Sans force, sans magie, à la merci totale d'un être qui le détestait. Toute la colère et la haine s'évanouir brutalement pour faire place à l'angoisse et au désespoir. Sans qu'il le veuille, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

_Non ! Je ne dois pas pleurer… Pas devant ce connard… _pensa-t-il., toujours en train de lutter futilement pour s'échapper de l'étreinte de Snape.

Mais ces bonnes résolutions étaient vaines, car lorsqu'il sentit la main de Snape se glisser dans son boxer pour le lui enlever, Harry éclata en sanglot.

"Pourquoi, mais pourquoi faites-vous ça ?" hoqueta-t-il entre deux sanglots, le visage inondé de larmes."Pourquoi moi, pourquoi moi, pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi…" répéta-t-il comme un mantra, l'état désespéré de la situation lui crevant le cœur.

Snape ne répondit rien. Harry ayant cessé de lutter, il desserra son étreinte pour regarder Harry qui, la tête courbée vers l'avant, pleurait toujours. Tout doucement, Severus plaça sa main sous le menton de Harry pour lui relever la tête. Le visage baigné de larmes, Harry était à ce moment précis la personnification exacte de la tristesse et du désespoir. Une telle tristesse serra le cœur de Severus, surtout qu'il n'avait que trop conscience d'en être la cause.

_Mais Merlin ! Même ainsi il est si beau… _Avec cette pensée, Severus se jura qu'il apporterait à cette beauté la parure qui en révèlerait tout l'éclat : un sourire. Cependant, il devait consommer le mariage ce soir. Il n'avait pas le choix, ni même vraiment l'envie. Il le désirait depuis si longtemps… En plus, le pouvoir du virti praemium provoquait en lui un excédant de sa libido afin de s'assurer que tout serait fait conformément à la tradition. S'il ne faisait pas très vite l'amour à Harry, il ne serait plus en état de penser ou en mesure de se contrôler et serait bien capable de le violer sans aucune préparation.

Alors, avec d'infinis précautions afin de ne pas l'effaroucher plus encore, Severus se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry en un baiser d'une grande douceur et d'une immense tendresse.

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent démesurément sous l'effet du choc causé par la dernière action de son ancien professeur. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'être embrassé par Snape qui lui causait ce choc, bien qu'il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, mais plutôt la tendresse contenue dans ce baiser. Jamais il n'aurait cru que quelque chose puisse être aussi doux, aussi léger ; cela n'avait rien avoir avec le baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Cho en cinquième année et ce baiser rivalisait avec ceux qu'il avait partagés avec Ginny. Presque contre sa volonté, ses paupières se refermèrent et il se détendit sous la caresse des lèvres de Severus Snape. La peur et la colère s'éloignaient devant cet instant presque parfait. Puis, aussi légèrement quelles s'étaient posées, ces lèvres douces et chaudes quittèrent les siennes, mais Harry, toujours sous l'envoûtement de cet instant volé, ne rouvrit pas les yeux de peur de retrouver la violence des instants précédents plutôt que la douceur de celui qui venait de s'achevé.

C'est alors qu'un goulot fut porté à sa bouche. Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, Harry fut accueillit par la vision de Snape debout devant lui, lui forçant une potion inconnue aux lèvres. Saisi d'un affreux pressentiment, Harry tenta à nouveau de se dégager, de ne pas avaler ce produit étrange. Mais Snape le saisit à la gorge, la lui massa en prononçant un sort de façon à ce que Harry ingurgite la potion qu'il avait réussit à faire entrer dans sa bouche. Une fois une partie de la potion avalée, Snape relâcha sa prise et Harry se dégagea vivement.

"Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" demanda Harry, mortifié.

Snape le regarda en silence pendant quelques secondes, puis répondit :

"Un relaxant pour vos muscles…"

Précisément à cet instant, dix secondes exactement après ingestion de la potion, Harry sentit tous ses muscles se décontracter d'un seul coup et son corps devenir mou. Incapable de se maintenir debout plus longtemps, Harry s'effondra sur le tapis de la chambre. Snape s'approcha alors, le prit dans ses bras et le transporta sur le lit.

"… et un aphrodisiaque."

Harry était horrifié mais l'aphrodisiaque faisait déjà effet. Il sentit une grande chaleur se répandre dans ses veines et lorsque Snape lui effleura le torse du bout des doigts, son sexe se mit immédiatement à durcir. Harry poussa un gémissement et il était difficile de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un signe de plaisir ou de refus. Severus, très excité par la vision d'un Harry au souffle court, aux joues cramoisies et à la virilité gonflée, se mit sans attendre à la tâche de découvrir le corps de son jeune époux. Il adora tout ce qui s'offrait à sa vue : les cheveux en bataille, répandus sur l'oreiller, les yeux brillant et dilatés par le désir, les lèvres roses et le long cou blanc qui appelaient les baisers, le torse et le ventre parfaits, les hanches fines et étroites, l'érection fièrement dressée, les longues jambes galbées aux cuisses fermes… Severus, n'en pouvant plus, passa alors à l'action. Il se plaça au-dessus de ce corps parfait et embrassa Harry langoureusement tandis que ses mains caressaient ses flancs. Harry, sous l'effet de l'aphrodisiaque, ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser et ne put s'empêcher de bouger ses hanches contre le corps de Snape, espérant plus de friction. Severus eut un grognement de désir et ses lèvres quittèrent celles de Harry pour explorer d'abord son cou, puis ses mamelons et le reste du torse alors que ses mains se faisaient plus audacieuses.

Le corps de Harry était en feu. Il était assailli par tant de sensations de plaisir qu'il ne savait plus où il était, qui il était et avec qui il était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la personne avec lui savait fichtrement bien se servir de sa bouche et de ses mains et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle s'arrête. Les dents de cette personne saisirent doucement un mamelon tandis que la main sur son sexe entama des mouvements de va et vient. Cela eut pour effet de faire crier Harry de plaisir. Puis la deuxième main, enduite d'une substance froide et gélatineuse, effleura ses testicules, les dépassa et vint taquiner du bout des doigts son intimité. La sensation d'un doigt enduit de cette substance pénétrant en lui eut un effet électrisant, ce qui ramena quelque peu Harry à la réalité. C'était _Snape_, son redouté, détesté et injuste professeur de potion/défense contre les forces du mal qui lui faisait cela, jouait de son corps comme d'un instrument bien accordé après lui avoir administré contre sa volonté une potion lui assurant sa coopération. Et c'était ce même Severus Snape qui allait sous peu lui prendre sa virginité. Cette pensée aurait dû l'horrifier, aurait dû le dégoûter et lui faire détester Snape plus encore, mais curieusement il trouvait cette pensée rassurante et excitante à la fois. Rassurante, car Snape de toute évidence savait ce qu'il faisait et était un amant talentueux, et excitante comme le prouvait les flammes de désir qui le consumaient. La seule explication à cela devait être l'extrême puissance de l'aphrodisiaque.

Un deuxième doigt pénétra en lui et Harry, bien que la sensation soit étrange et quelque peu inconfortable, ne put retenir un petit gémissement plaintif.

"S'il vous plait… encore…" supplia-t-il doucement pendant que son corps se tordait de plaisir et d'anticipation.

Le souffle de Severus s'accéléra davantage devant cet étalage de sensualité et son sexe, qui était en érection depuis déjà longtemps, se tendit encore un peu plus et il bougea plus rapidement les doigts qu'il avait placés dans la moiteur accueillante de son époux, afin de l'élargir pour qu'il puisse entrer en lui. Les petits gémissements de Harry gagnèrent en volume quand Severus introduisit un troisième doigt. Pour détourner l'attention de Harry de la douleur qu'il devait commencer à ressentir, Severus reprit en même temps ses caresses sur le membre de Harry. Il continua ces tendres soins pendant encore de longues minutes, mais sa propre virilité réclamait son attention et vite. Son désir était si grand qu'il en était douloureux. Alors il retira ses doigts…

Harry nageait dans une mer de sensations où le plaisir dominait. Il se sentait étiré par ces doigts divins et en voulait toujours davantage, même si au plaisir se mélangeait une petite dose de douleur. Mais dans ce cas précis, la douleur n'était qu'un simple écho du plaisir et finalement le mettait en relief et l'accentuait. Tout à coup, les deux mains sur lui qui lui apportaient tant de plaisir se retirèrent de ses parties les plus intimes pour lui écarter les jambes et les ramener vers lui. Harry émit un nouveau gémissement, de déception et de frustration cette fois. Relevant la tête pour connaître la cause de ce manque de sensations, Harry vit Snape accroupi entre ses jambes, une main le maintenant immobile et l'autre recouvrant son sexe de lubrifiant.

"Désolé" dit-il d'une voix rauque, transformée par le désir. "Ce serait plus facile et moins douloureux pour toi si tu étais sur le ventre, mais je veux te _voir_…"

Il pressa alors lentement vers l'avant et la tête de son pénis pénétra l'anneau de muscles.

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière avec un cri de douleur. Dieu que ça faisait mal ! Malgré la préparation attentive et minutieuse de Snape et le relaxant, le corps vierge de Harry avait du mal à accepter cette invasion. Psychologiquement aussi la pénétration était difficile à accepter puisqu'il n'y était pas vraiment préparé. En conséquence son corps, jusque là relaxé, se tendit sous l'intrusion.

Pour Severus c'était très difficile de ne pas se laisser à son instinct qui lui disait de prendre avec violence et sans retenue cet homme qui, par les liens du mariage, lui appartenait. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Alors il se força à y aller doucement, surtout que Harry recommençait à se débattre.

"Non… Arrêtez ! Ca fait mal !"

"Je t'en pris, Harry, cesse de bouger et de te débattre. Détend-toi ou je risque de te blesser sans le vouloir…" Severus lui murmura à l'oreille tout en le tenant fermement dans ses bras et contre lui pour limiter ses mouvements. Mais dans l'agitation, Severus glissa complètement à l'intérieur de la chaleur de son époux. Il poussa un puissant râle de plaisir tant la sensation d'être dans Harry était intoxicante. Il était si étroit, si doux, si chaud…

Des larmes de souffrance coulaient sur les joues de Harry, qui essayait de reprendre son souffle coupé par la douleur. Luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas bouger tout de suite et permettre à son amant de s'habituer à l'intrusion, Severus se mit à murmurer des paroles réconfortantes et des encouragements à l'oreille de Harry, puis à lui couvrir le visage de petits baisers rassurants. Quand il sentit Harry se détendre un peu, il prit dans sa main lubrifiée le pénis devenu presque mou de Harry et le caressa sur toute sa longueur. Instantanément il se gonfla et durci sous la flatterie de la main de Severus, l'aphrodisiaque aidant à magnifier toute sensation de plaisir. Harry sentit la douleur s'évanouir sous les caresses de Snape. Sous peu, il se tordait et gémissait à nouveau de plaisir. Devant cette vision exquise et avec les sensations que provoquaient en lui les petits mouvements de bassin de Harry, Severus ne put résister plus longtemps. Il se retira presque entièrement très lentement pour le reprendre avec un tremblement lascif de tout son corps envahi par le plaisir. Il garda le rythme de va et vient lent à la fois pour ne pas faire souffrir Harry et à la fois parce qu'il ne voulait pas que cet instant magique se finisse trop vite.

Harry tournait la tête de droite et de gauche, incapable de rester immobile sous les vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable. C'était tellement intense qu'il tendit les bras pour saisir Snape et l'attirer à lui afin de pouvoir agripper quelque chose dans ses bras pour s'ancrer à la réalité, pour ne pas se perdre dans cet arc-en-ciel de sensations et d'émotions nouvelles.

Severus fut extrêmement surpris de sentir Harry ainsi s'agripper à lui et le serrer contre lui. Harry se mit également à bouger ses hanches au rythme des siennes afin d'aller à la rencontre de chacune de ses poussée. Ce fut trop pour lui, il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Enserrant les lèvres de Harry en un fougueux baiser, il intensifia le rythme de ses coups de reins. Cela ne devait pas trop déranger Harry si les cris de pure jouissance qu'il poussait étaient une quelconque indication. Sans plus aucune retenue, il s'abandonna aux plaisirs de la chair. Encore quelques ondulations énergiques et les deux hommes atteignirent ensemble la jouissance ultime. Harry se répandit sur le torse de Snape, son membre coincé entre leurs deux corps en sueur, et Severus répandit sa semence au plus profond de Harry et cria son nom d'extase.

La tension le quittant, Severus se laissa retomber, haletant, sur le torse de son époux et enfuit sa tête au creux de son épaule où il reprit son souffle tout en humant le parfum à la fois sucré et frais de Harry. Harry, lui, était tout bonnement épuisé. Le stress psychologique de la cérémonie, ainsi que la fatigue provoquée par les dernières activités physiques, le tout couronné par les effets secondaires de l'aphrodisiaque qui avait cessé d'agir, rendaient Harry tout simplement incapable de faire quoique se soit. Dans l'état de bien-être où il se trouvait (issu de la sensation de satiété sexuelle et de chaleur humaine fournies par Snape), Harry ne mit pas plus d'une minute à s'endormir.

A suivre…


	6. Nouvelle vie

Encore une fois un grand merci pour vos reviews chaleureuses et pour votre soutien. Je suis désolée, mais ce chapitre sera encore triste et douloureux pour Harry (décidemment, il s'en prend plein la figure) mais je vous promet, parole d'honneur, que dans le suivant le bonheur fera sont entré (petit à petit) dans le foyer des Snape. Bonne lecture et gros poutoux à toutes.

Désolée également pour le retard, mais j'ai dû prendre du temps pour préparer mon séjour étudiant à Aberdeen et pour m'habituer à la vie là-bas.

**Attention : ce chapitre a été modifié et contient des SPOILERS du 6ième Harry Potter.**

**Chapitre 6 : Nouvelle vie**

Dans le chapitre précédent : _Dans l'état de bien-être où il se trouvait (issu de la sensation de satiété sexuelle et de chaleur humaine fournies par Snape), Harry ne mit pas plus d'une minute à s'endormir._

oOo

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il remarqua trois choses : d'abord qu'une forte lumière éclairait la chambre par deux larges fenêtres qui n'existaient par le jour précédent ; ensuite qu'il était seul dans le grand lit à baldaquin ; et enfin que la douleur qu'il ressentait à un endroit le plus souvent inaccessible de son anatomie prouvait que la journée –et la nuit– d'hier n'avait pas été un affreux cauchemar, mais une douloureuse réalité.

Se redressant péniblement, Harry parvint à s'asseoir malgré son corps endolori. Ramenant ses jambes contre son torse et cachant sa tête au creux de ses bras, il prit de profondes inspirations pour ne pas pleurer ni paniquer. Il se sentait si sale ! Tous les instants de la nuit précédente lui revenaient en mémoire et il étouffa un sanglot. Le plus difficile à accepter n'était pas l'acte lui-même, bien qu'il n'imaginait pas vraiment perde sa virginité de cette façon et avec cette personne, mais le fait qu'il y ait pris du plaisir. Pire, il avait participé activement et apprécié ce qui aurait dû s'appeler un viol. La honte venait s'ajouter à la sensation de souillure et Harry rejetait totalement l'aphrodisiaque comme circonstance atténuante de sa 'culpabilité'.

_Je n'aurais pas dû aimer ça. Quel genre de détraqué peut aimer se faire violer ? Comment je pourrais me regarder dans une glace à présent ?_ pensait-il, désespéré.

Il fut interrompu dans ses ruminations morbides par le son de la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait. Snape en émergea, complètement vêtu et portant dans ses mains un large plateau contenant un petit déjeuné fort copieux. Harry remonta les draps sur son corps nu jusqu'au niveau du menton et regarda Snape avec méfiance.

Severus ne prêta aucune attention au regard noir lancé dans sa direction et déposa délicatement le plateau sur le lit à côté de lui.

"Tiens, mange. C'est pour toi."

Harry haussa un sourcil suspicieux et tiqua sur la manière dont Snape s'adressait à lui. Il n'était pas son chien !

"Depuis quand vous me tutoyez et de quel droit ?"

Snape avait la tête baissée vers le plateau tandis qu'il versait du thé dans la tasse et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

"Je pense que nous sommes suffisamment… intimes à présent pour ne plus s'encombrer des formalités. Mange, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces."

L'allusion cachée à leur nuit agitée fit rougir Harry jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux et la familiarité, et l'arrogance, de Snape, le mit en colère.

_Nan mais pour qui il se prend ! S'il croit que parce qu'il a mis une fois ses sales paluches sur moi ça fait de nous des intimes, il se fout le doigt dans l'œil !_

"J'en veux pas. J'ai pas faim" grommela-t-il en projetant les draps au-dessus de sa tête.

"Il faut que tu manges. Je ne veux pas que mon époux s'évanouisse d'hypoglycémie le lendemain de notre nuit de noce. Cela ferait jaser."

"Je m'en fiche. J'en veux pas."

Snape soupira puis, contournant le plateau posé sur le lit, il se pencha sur Harry d'une façon suggestive, ôta le drap de sa tête et lui susurra à l'oreille :

"Si tu n'as pas faim, je connais quelques activités physiques qui devraient pouvoir t'ouvrir l'appétit." Et il ponctua sa phrase en passant sa langue sur le lobe de l'oreille de Harry.

Ce dernier sursauta, repoussa vivement Snape et se jeta sur le plateau de nourriture tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder Snape qui arborait un petit sourire satisfait et victorieux tout à fait exaspérant. Harry s'aperçut en entamant un toast qu'il avait en réalité très faim et il goûta à tous ce qui se trouvaient sur le plateau : les œufs au bacon, les toasts à la marmelade, les gaufres et la salade de fruit, le tout arrosé de thé et de jus d'orange. Bien sûr il ne pouvait tout finir tant la quantité était abondante, mais il fit honneur au repas et fit considérablement baisser le niveau de nourriture. Pendant qu'il mangeait, Snape ne dit pas un mot et ne tenta à aucun moment de profiter lui aussi du petit-déjeuner. Il se contenta d'observer fixement Harry, comme un ornithologue immobile de peur de faire s'envoler un oiseau rare.

Lorsque Harry ne put plus avaler une miette, il reposa ses couverts et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Snape. Il le regardait toujours fixement. L'intensité de se regard impénétrable intimida Harry qui, gêné et troublé, détourna le regard et rougit. Snape prit enfin la parole.

"Bien, à présent je vais te laisser t'habiller. Ton trousseau se trouve dans l'armoire du fond, celle de gauche. Tu peux y organiser tes affaires comme bon te semble, c'est ton armoire. Une fois habillé, je souhaite que tu me rejoignes dans le petit salon d'été. Hoppy, mon elfe de maison, te montrera le chemin. Il attendra devant la porte de la chambre le temps que tu prennes ta douche et que tu t'habilles. La salle de bain est attenante à la chambre : c'est la porte du fond, à gauche. Je te laisse…" il regarda sa montre à gousset"45 minutes. A tout à l'heure."

Et avec cela il quitta la pièce. Harry resta un instant pétrifié, sidéré par l'attitude désinvolte de Snape qui semblait vraiment persuadé que Harry allait obéir bien gentiment sans faire d'histoire à tous ses ordres. Le Griffondor en lui se révoltait et l'exhortait de refuser et de rester dans la chambre. Mais son bon sens lui faisait remarquer qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un bain, qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment rester nu toute la journée (cela donnerait trop d'idées à Snape) et que s'il ne venait pas, Snape serait en mesure de le faire obéir par d'autres méthodes qui seraient certainement loin d'être agréables.

Avec un soupir résigné, Harry se leva et alla prendre sa douche. La salle de bain était vaste et d'une couleur crème très douce et reposante. Elle se composait d'un grand bassin circulaire comportant plusieurs robinets (sans doute pour les différend types de bulles comme dans la salle de bain des préfets à Hogwarts), de deux lavabos avec leurs armoires respectives, et d'une douche suffisamment spacieuse pour accueillir deux personnes à la fois. Harry dédaigna le bassin pour utiliser la douche. Il prit tout son temps pour effacer les traces de la nuit précédente, savourant la sensation de l'eau chaude presque brûlante sur son corps encore tendre et endolori. L'impression de souillure ne disparut pas complètement mais fut réduite à un vague écho de ce qu'elle avait été à son réveil. Harry avait été surpris de ne pas avoir de sperme collé sur lui et en conclut avec embarras que Snape avait dû le nettoyer la nuit dernière pendant qu'il dormait. Sa honte n'en fut que décuplée.

Sortant de la douche, il se sécha puis sortit de la salle de bain pour aller vers l'armoire de gauche dans la chambre où effectivement tous ses nouveaux vêtements étaient rangés. Avec un peu d'hésitation il choisit les vêtements qui le mettaient le moins en valeur : un pantalon noir de sport, un tee-shirt rouge et par-dessus une robe de sorcier noire qui ressemblait beaucoup à l'uniforme de Hogwarts. Il attendit encore quelques minutes dans la chambre, se demandant s'il allait ou non obéir à Snape. Se remémorant la menace itérée par Snape plus tôt ce matin lorsqu'il avait voulu résister (_'je connais quelques activités physiques qui devraient pouvoir t'ouvrir l'appétit…'_), Harry déglutit et se décida à sortir de la pièce.

Là, il tomba nez à nez avec un elfe de maison vêtu d'une tais d'oreiller noire propre et qui le regardait avec de grands yeux noisettes inquiets.

"Monsieur Snape est en retard ! Le Maître ne va pas être content !"

Harry resta interloqué et il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour décoder ce que la petite créature venait de lui dire : l'elfe parlait de lui, Harry, lorsqu'il disait 'Monsieur Snape'. Harry grimaça.

"Vous ne pourriez pas plutôt m'appeler Harry, tout simplement ? Je crains que je ne puisse pas m'habituer à être appelé 'Monsieur Snape'…"

L'elfe ouvrit de grands yeux affolés.

"Oh non, Monsieur Snape, non ! Hoppy ne pourrait pas ! Ce serait mal que Hoppy manque de respect à l'époux de son maître ! Hoppy devrait alors se punir pour s'être mal conduit !" et il fit mine de se cogner la tête contre le mur.

"C'est bon ! C'est bon, Hoppy ! Ne vous punissez pas, vous pouvez m'appeler comme vous le voulez !"

"Hoppy va conduire Monsieur Snape au petit salon d'été. Monsieur Snape doit suivre Hoppy. Vite, sinon le Maître très en colère !"

Et l'elfe se mit instantanément à trottiner à un rythme très rapide. Pour le suivre, Harry devait faire de grandes enjambés et bientôt il dû courir à petites foulées.

"Et Hoppy ! Vous- tu ne pourrais pas ralentir un peu ?"

"Oh non, Monsieur Snape ! Monsieur Snape est déjà en retard. Il ne faut pas mettre le Maître en colère en étant encore plus en retard !"

Après plusieurs minutes à courir dans des couloirs tortueux et apparemment sans fin, Hoppy s'arrêta soudainement devant une porte en bois clair. Harry faillit lui rentrer dedans tant l'arrêt avait été brusque.

"Vous entrez là, Monsieur Snape. Vite, le Maître vous attend."

Harry déglutit bruyamment, puis se gourmandant pour son manque de courage, il entra sans frapper.

La pièce était plus petite que la chambre à coucher, mais les tons de couleurs étaient infiniment plus joyeux. L'ensemble était de couleur crème, jaune et rose, avec des rideaux fleuris aux fenêtres, des tentures également fleuries aux murs ainsi que des tableaux aux thèmes champêtres. Les meubles étaient de bois de cerisier et se composaient d'une commode sur laquelle reposait de la vaisselle de porcelaine, d'une table basse, de plusieurs chaises et d'un canapé aux coussins crème.

Snape faisait dos à Harry et semblait regarder par la fenêtre, les mains croisées derrière son dos.

"Tu es en retard" lâcha-t-il d'un ton apparemment désintéressé, mais où pontait une touche de contrariété.

"Désolé" dit Harry d'un ton qui affirmait le contraire. En voyant Snape ainsi si calme après l'avoir violé la nuit dernière avait réveillé sa colère et son esprit combatif.

"Peu importe" Snape se tourna vers lui, son visage ne trahissant aucune pensée. "Assied-toi, j'ai à te parler."

De mauvaise grâce, Harry s'assit sur une des chaises tandis que Snape s'installait sur celle lui faisant face. Harry attendit avec une patiente de plus en plus mince que Snape déballe ce qu'il avait à dire.

"Je tenais à te préciser les règles de notre vie commune. Une fois la conversation terminée, je te ferai visiter le manoir. Seule l'aile Est est habitable pour l'instant, le reste est encore en travaux."

Harry resta interloqué et regarda Snape avec ahurissement

_Alors tous ce que j'ai traversé c'était seulement l'aile Est ? Bon sang, mais quelle taille il fait ce manoir !_

A haute voix il dit :

"Ca doit vous coûter une fortune de faire restaurer tout ça…"

Snape eut un sourire en coin.

"Oh bien plus qu'une fortune. Mais avec ta dote, il n'y aura aucun problème."

"Ma dote !" interrogea Harry, abasourdi.

"Tu ne sais pas ? Ta dote fait partie de la tradition. Au Moyen Age, quand une jeune fille se mariait, sa famille devait donner une dote à l'époux. Dans ton cas c'est Scrimgeour qui a fourni la tienne, en puisant largement dans les coffres des mangemorts arrêtés."

Snape fit un signe de la main signifiant la fin de cette discussion.

"Mais cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Ce qui importe vraiment maintenant est que tu connaisses les règles de cette demeure et que tu t'y conformes. Et cette fois-ci, tu ne seras pas en mesure de les briser comme tu en as eu si souvent l'habitude par le passé."

Son regard se fit plus dur et intransigeant lorsqu'il reprit.

"Tout d'abord, tu ne pourras quitter le domaine qu'avec mon autorisation expresse et sous ma garde. Pas d'exception à la règle, que se soit pour visiter un ami, faire des courses ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Aucune activité professionnelle ne sera admise, exception faite de celles pouvant être accomplies dans l'enceinte du manoir et seul. Elles seront alors considérées comme des activités personnelles. Tu pourras te promener dans le parc dans les limites du domaine comme tu l'entends, mais pas après minuit. Tu devras également porter sur toi un sort de protection et de localisation à tout instant, je vais d'ailleurs te l'appliquer dès maintenant » Snape saisit alors sa baguette et prononça un sort totalement incompréhensible et une sorte de tatouage en forme de S apparut sur le poignet de Harry. Ce dernier était blême de colère. Cette façon de procéder, avec des ordres et un tatouage, ressemblait trop aux méthodes de Voldemort pour qu'il puisse l'accepter sans rien dire. Comment osait-il le marquer ainsi à la manière de son ancien maître ? La fureur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Snape avait tué Dumbledore n'était rien en comparaison de la lave qui bouillonnait à présent dans ses veines. Mais Snape poursuivit sans paraître remarquer la fureur de son vis-à-vis.

"En revanche tu peux inviter tes amis comme bon te semble, à condition qu'ils se soumettent à un sort d'identification avant de pénétrer dans le manoir et à condition de m'en avertir au préalable. Le domaine est équipé d'une piscine et d'un terrain de quidditch. Tu peux t'y entraîner, y faire jouer tes amis, peu importe. Le manoir dispose également d'une vaste bibliothèque qui t'est ouverte à tout instant du jour. En ce qui concerne tes activités personnelles, tu es totalement libre de faire ce que tu veux à condition bien sûr de ne pas quitter le domaine et de ne pas inviter de parfaits inconnus. Pour les règles de la maison, le petit déjeuné est servi entre 7h et 9h30. Le déjeuné est à 12h30 sauf si tu désires faire un pique-nique. Dans ce cas, j'en informerai Mindy, mon autre elfe de maison chargé de la cuisine, qui nous préparera de quoi pique-niquer. Le dîner sera servi à 18h30. Nous prendrons tous nos repas ensemble, qui seront préparés par Mindy. Hoppy lui est chargé de l'intendance et du nettoyage. Bien évidemment, il est interdis de les libérer. Je te serai gré de préciser cette règle à ton amie Mlle Granger quand elle sera invitée au manoir. Finalement, pour les règles attenantes à notre couple, elles sont simples : aucune affaire extraconjugale ne sera tolérée. De toute façon, le virti praemium y veille. Nous dormirons toutes les nuits ensemble dans le même lit. Le rythme de nos rapports conjugaux sera décidé plus tard, lorsque nous serons plus à l'aise avec notre nouvelle situation maritale. Pour ce qui est des enfants, le virti praemium en impose au moins un. J'en souhaiterai deux, plus si tu le désires. Le premier ne sera pas conçu avant tes 21 ans. Plus tôt serait trop jeune."

"C'est tout ?" parvint à dire Harry entre ses dents serrées. Il était tellement furieux qu'il en tremblait et semblait sur le point d'exploser.

"Pour l'instant je n'ai pas d'autres règles, en effet. Si de nouvelles mesures s'avéraient nécessaires, je tes les communiquerai. Oh et Harry, tâche d'avoir l'air heureux, ceci est un conte de fées après tout."

"Un conte de fées mon œil ! Je refuse toutes ces règles ! Elles sont absurdes ! Je suis peut-être marié, mais je ne suis ni un prisonnier ni un esclave ! Comment osez-vous me dicter ce que je dois faire ! Vous avez peut-être supprimé Voldemort, mais ne croyez pas que j'ai oublié que c'est vous qui avez tué Dumbledore ! Quelles que soient les raisons, je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais ! Et vos règles idiotes, vous pouvez vous les fourrez là où je pense ! Vous n'êtes qu'un connard, Snape ; un connard et un lâche !"

Snape se releva brusquement, les yeux emplis de cette rage folle qu'il avait vu un an auparavant.

"Ne m'appelle pas lâche ! Tu ne sais rien, tu entends, RIEN, sur moi ou sur ce que j'ai dû faire ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier, surtout pas à toi, sale petit arrogant ! Tu dois m'obéir ! En tant que personne soumise dans notre relation et en vertu du virti praemium, tu n'as théoriquement pas de droits. Tu devrais…"

"Quoi ? M'estimer heureux ! J'en ai rien à foutre de votre virti truc ! Je veux ma liberté, je veux ma vie ! Et si je pouvais, je voudrais aussi ma vengeance pour ce que vous avez fait ! Je me suis trop battu pour ça…" Harry essaya de mettre du venin dans ce qu'il disait, mais cela sortit plus comme une plainte que comme un éclat.

Et contre sa volonté, des larmes vinrent lui piquer les yeux. Snape eut l'air agacé.

"Pour l'amour du ciel, Harry. Tu ne vas quand même pas faire une scène avec crise de larmes…"

"Pourtant avec toutes les merdes qui me sont tombées dessus, je vois pas en quoi ce serait étonnant…" Et d'un revers de main rageur il essuya ses yeux humides. De toutes façon, il savait que pleurer ne servirait à rien. Snape resterait inflexible, et avec la magie du virti praemium même s'il s'énervait, tapageait et se rebellait, il devrait quand même obéir à Snape et faire ce qu'il lui demanderait. Et c'est cela qui le mettait hors de lui. La perte de contrôle sur sa vie allait jusqu'à son corps et jusqu'à sa capacité _d'essayer_ de résister à Snape. Il ne lui restait plus que son esprit et son cœur.

Snape sembla reprendre contrôle de lui-même et soupira.

"Le cas échéant, je pourrais assouplir les règles si les circonstances s'y prêtent. En attendant je vais te faire visiter ta nouvelle demeure et ce qui sera dorénavant ta maison et ton foyer."

Cela leur prit le reste de la journée. Au cours de la visite de salons, de chambres, de salles à manger, de salles d'armes, de salles de bal et autres innombrables pièces, Harry ne desserra pas les dents, bien décidé à être le plus difficile possible. Snape ne semblait pas s'en formaliser et continuait de faire ses commentaires historiques et professoraux à chaque nouvelle pièce.

"Et bien évidemment, comme l'est Hogwarts, le manoir est magique. Donc ne t'étonne pas si les fenêtres disparaissent ou changent de place, si les meubles bougent ou si les tableaux et les miroirs te parlent." Il fit une pause dans son long monologue et consulta sa montre.

"Il est déjà 19h. Nous aurions dû dîner il y a une demi-heure. Mais j'avais prévu que la visite s'éterniserait. Si nous passions au jardin afin de nous restaurer, ce serait un cadre plus approprié pour la saison, qu'en penses-tu ?"

Harry ne répondit rien et détourna la tête avec un 'umph' dédaigneux.

Snape l'ignora et le conduisit au jardin où une magnifique table dressée les attendait. Lorsqu'ils s'attablèrent, la nourriture apparut dans leurs assiettes comme elle le faisait à Hogwarts. Mais Harry ne toucha pas à la nourriture pourtant si appétissante et un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes mariés. Snape lui mangeait, mais il ne cessait ne lever les yeux de son assiette pour fixer Harry avec un mélange d'irritation, d'exaspération, mais aussi de doute et de… remord ? Non, Snape était incapable de remord, tout simplement parce qu'il était incapable de reconnaître ses tords.

Harry ne mangea rien jusqu'au dessert. Mais au dessert, il y avait des glaces, son péché mignon. Malgré sa volonté d'afficher sa mauvaise humeur et d'agacer Snape de la seule manière possible, Harry se laissa tenté et dégusta sa crème vanille sauce chocolat avec un plaisir évident. Alors qu'il venait de retirer la cuillère de sa bouche après l'avoir débarrassée de toute la succulente substance sucrée, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés de plaisir et rencontra à nouveau le regard de Snape posé sur lui. Mais son expression avait changée. Il le regardait à présent avec luxure et désir. Harry prit peur et lâcha sa cuillère qui heurta la table avec un cliquetis sonore.

"Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller nous coucher." dit Severus d'une voix rauque et sensuelle, ses yeux brûlants toujours fixés sur Harry.

Ce dernier sentit sa bouche devenir sèche. Il reconnaissait parfaitement cette intonation rauque dans la voix de Snape. Malgré l'aphrodisiaque qui lui avait à ce moment là troublé les sens, il se souvenait sans aucun mal du ton de voix que Snape avait eu juste avant qu'il…

Cette pensée fit rougir Harry, puis il devint blanc comme un linge. Snape s'était déjà relevé et tendait à présent sa main afin d'aider Harry à se mettre debout.

Harry était à l'agonie et son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure alors qu'il cherchait une issue, n'importe laquelle, pour échapper à une seconde nuit avec Snape. Mais il n'y avait aucune issue. Le monde des sorciers l'avait vendu à Snape, vendu à une tradition archaïque qui dictait dorénavant sa vie. Lui et Snape étaient théoriquement en 'lune de miel' et Harry sentait la magie du virti praemium le pousser afin qu'il obéisse à l'ordre implicite de Snape. _Obéissance totale à son époux…_ pensait Harry, se remémorant les paroles d'Aria. Même pour ça il n'avait pas le choix. Il sentit sa main se tendre contre sa volonté pour prendre celle de Snape, il se sentit se lever et suivre Snape à travers le manoir. Il essaya de lutter pendant quelques futiles minutes, puis laissa tomber. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.

Une grande lassitude et un étouffant fatalisme s'emparèrent de lui tandis qu'il pénétrait à la suite de Snape dans _leur_ chambre. Sitôt la porte refermée derrière eux, Snape ne perdit pas un instant et se jeta sur lui comme un aigle sur sa proie. Ses lèvres brûlantes s'emparèrent des siennes en un baisé passionné et exigeant. Harry ne répondit pas au baisé, mais ne se débattit pas non plus. Il se laissa faire. Il était si fatigué… fatigué de se battre, fatigué de lutter sans aucune chance de victoire ni aucun espoir de l'emporter.

Snape sentit son manque de réaction et rompit le baisé pour le regarder avec étonnement. Devant le visage fermé et neutre de Harry, une expression de pure souffrance, de peine et de profonde tristesse passa rapidement sur ses traits, trop rapidement pour que Harry puisse y voir autre chose qu'une brève hallucination. Snape sembla hésiter, puis il se mit à le déshabiller avec des doigts fébriles. Harry resta complètement passif, ses yeux vides de toute expression tandis que Snape les dirigeait tous deux vers l'immense lit à baldaquin. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se protéger : ne rien ressentir, se détacher de la réalité pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter. Car ce n'était pas la réalité qu'il avait souhaité. Ce n'était pas la réalité qu'il avait imaginée, qu'il avait construite dans ses rêves. Ceci était la réalité voulue par Snape, pas par lui. Il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi il devait y participer.

Harry nota avec détachement que Snape avait fini de les déshabiller tous les deux et qu'ils étaient à présent allongés sur le lit, Snape au-dessus de lui. Severus reprit ses baisers et ses caresses sur le corps de Harry. Ce dernier trouvait de plus en plus difficile de rester indifférent quand les caresses de Snape se faisaient de plus en plus précises. Contre sa volonté, le désir se mit à pulser dans ses veines. Cette perte de contrôle qui s'étendait jusqu'à son corps était insupportable. Avec le virti praemium, Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'obéir à Snape, même pour ce qui était des rapports conjugaux. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait aimer ça. Lorsque sa virilité se réveilla complètement sous la langue de ancien professeur, s'en fut trop pour Harry qui ne put retenir ses larmes.

Severus remarqua immédiatement ce changement. Il avait de toutes ses forces et avec tout son talent essayer de faire réagir son époux, de lui faire aimer ses mains sur lui. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à des larmes de détresse et des tremblements de dégoût. Devant une si forte réaction, il cessa d'honorer son amant de sa langue et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Ceci eut l'effet inverse de celui escompté car Harry se raidit violement dans l'étreinte de son mari. Severus ne le lâcha pas pour autant et lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

"Shh, là. Tout va bien. Si tu n'en as pas envie, je ne te ferai rien. Je te le promets. Calme-toi. Tu es en sécurité. Je te promets de ne pas te toucher si tu ne le veux pas. Je t'en pris, cesse de pleurer…"

Bercé par la voix douce et chaude de celui qui le tenait dans ses bras et épuisé nerveusement par l'épreuve émotionnelle qu'il venait de traverser, Harry s'endormit.

_A suivre…_


	7. Le cadeau

Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews chaleureuses. Comme promis, ce chapitre sera moins triste que les précédents (en tout cas à la fin). Bonne lecture à toutes !

**Attention : ce chapitre a été modifié et contient des SPOILERS du 6ième Harry Potter.**

**Chapitre 7 : Le cadeau.**

Dans le chapitre précédent _: "Shh, là. Tout va bien. Si tu n'en as pas envie, je ne te ferai rien. Je te le promets. Calme-toi. Tu es en sécurité. Je te promets de ne pas te toucher si tu ne le veux pas. Je t'en pris, cesse de pleurer…"_

_Bercé par la voix douce et chaude de celui qui le tenait dans ses bras et épuisé nerveusement par l'épreuve émotionnelle qu'il venait de traverser, Harry s'endormit._

oOo

Le temps reprit son cours inexorablement. Après le fiasco de leur deuxième nuit ensemble, Snape n'avait plus tenté de réclamer son dû conjugal, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rechercher le plus souvent possible des contacts corporels avec son époux et de passer toutes les nuits dans le même lit. Les jours et les semaines passaient, indifférents au tourment d'un jeune homme privé de sa liberté. Depuis plus d'un mois qu'il était marié à Severus Snape, Harry Snape, autrefois connu sous le nom de Harry Potter, n'avait pas souri une seule fois. Il passait toutes ses journées à errer comme une âme en peine ou à rester assis devant une fenêtre pour la fixer d'un regard vide et morne, aucune expression ne venant éclairer un visage autrefois si vivant et expressif. Il ne s'alimentait presque plus non plus, la nourriture ayant un goût de cendres dans sa bouche. Il ne mangeait que lorsque Snape lui en donnait l'ordre, la magie du virti praemium le contraignant à obéir.

Son passe-temps favori, en dehors de déprimer devant une fenêtre, était d'éviter Snape le plus possible. Entre chaque repas où il était obligé de dîner en sa compagnie et chaque nuit qu'il devait passer dans son lit, Harry prenait grand soin de ne jamais être en sa présence. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas trop à s'inquiéter vu que Snape passait le plus clair de son temps à superviser les travaux dans le reste de son manoir, afin que les ouvriers-sorciers chargé de remettre le manoir en état respectent l'ancienne architecture et n'altèrent pas par mégarde les sortilèges ancestraux qui abondaient en ces lieux. Mais tout de même, afin d'être parfaitement tranquille, Harry demandait toujours à Hoppy de lui indiquer un endroit où Snape n'irait pas de la journée avant de s'y installer pour y broyer du noir. Harry restait alors des heures à s'efforcer de ne pas penser, car à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait à sa situation, la colère ou le désespoir menaçait de s'emparer de lui.

Le seul moment de la journée où une quelconque expression venait parer son beau visage glacé était au moment de se mettre au lit. Après un mois sans que Snape n'initie de rapports sexuels, Harry ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance et s'attendait chaque soir à ce que Snape invoque le devoir conjugal pour profiter du corps de son mari. Il faut dire aussi que l'attitude de Snape demeurait parfaitement ambivalente. Au déjeuner il graciait toujours Harry d'un politesse froide et impersonnelle alors qu'au petit déjeuner il essayait sans cesse désespérément d'entamer une conversation avec lui et au dîner, le soir, il dévorait sans faillir son époux de son regard brûlant. Et la nuit… C'était cela qui dérangeait le plus Harry, qui le rendait mal-à-l'aise et soupçonneux. Chaque nuit, Snape le déshabillait de ses doigts fébriles et tremblants, puis le regardait avec ce regard douloureux qu'il lui jetait si souvent depuis leur 'mariage' et finalement n'entreprenait rien, mais s'obstinait néanmoins à se coller à Harry, à lui caresser les cheveux ou la joue et à essayer de le prendre dans ses bras pour le reste de la nuit, ce qui agaçait Harry profondément.

Mais même sa colère et son ressentiment, les seules émotions que son cœur anesthésié ressentait à présent, s'effaçaient face à la dépression. Il n'avait plus le goût de vivre. Tout ce qui avait pu lui faire garder espoir pendant la guerre contre Voldemort (la perspective d'être un jour libre et d'avoir une famille normale) s'était effondré avec cette union forcée. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Se lever chaque matin devenait de plus en plus difficile car il n'avait jamais rien à espérer de la nouvelle journée. Chaque jour et chaque nuit étaient identiques, mornes et sans lumière, sans espoir. Harry avait même pensé au suicide.

_La mort vaut certainement dix fois mieux que cette vie, si on peut appeler ça une vie. La mort, c'est la liberté…_pensait-il.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer, plusieurs fois même, mais systématiquement la magie du virti praemium l'en avait empêché. Même ce dernier choix, ce choix élémentaire entre la vie et la mort, ce choix-là lui était refusé. La perte d'emprise sur sa vie était totale.

Le pire était que Harry ne s'en révoltait plus. Plus rien ne le touchait à présent, pas même les mains de Snape sur lui chaque soir. Severus pourrait tout aussi bien le violer carrément toutes les nuits, cela ne l'atteindrait même pas. Assis devant la fenêtre du salon aux dauphins, sa pièce préférée pour déprimer le regard perdu dans le vague, Harry laissait le vide l'engouffrer avec le soulagement de ne plus avoir à penser, de ne plus avoir à ressentir…

oOo

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry ? On dirait que quelqu'un vient de mourir."

Harry sursauta violemment et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Cette voix… Ce n'était pas possible…

Se sentant en vie pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se retourna vivement le cœur battant pour se trouver face à face avec les visages souriants de Ron et d'Hermione.

"Ron…" Harry commença d'une voix étranglée, mais il ne put aller plus loin. Se levant précipitamment, il se jeta à corps perdu dans les bras de ses deux meilleurs amis et fit ce qu'il voulait faire depuis maintenant plus d'un mois sans y parvenir : il pleura. Ce n'était pas les quelques larmes qu'il avait versées lors de la perte de sa virginité, mais un véritable torrent, un flot ininterrompu auquel s'ajoutait des sanglots bruyants et hachés lui secouant tout le corps. Pendant toute cette crise, ses deux fidèles amis le tinrent serré contre eux de manière protectrice, sans un mot.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, les sanglots diminuèrent en intensité, les larmes cessèrent de couler et Harry se calma. Il redressa la tête, les yeux gonflés et rougis, et s'écarta de ses amis qui avaient toujours des sourires avenants sur le visage.

"Tu en avais vraiment besoin, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Hermione d'une voix douce d'où ne ressortait ni pitié ni mépris, simplement de la compréhension et une profonde affection.

Harry hocha la tête, essuyant son visage avec les manches de sa robe. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi leur dire. Il était partagé entre leur raconter par le menu les détails sordides de sa nouvelle vie conjugale et ne rien leur révéler du tout, la honte étant encore très présente en lui. En effet, il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il ait pris du plaisir lors de sa nuit de noce, aphrodisiaque ou pas ; et il avait honte de ne pas avoir résister plus à tout, à la préparation pour le mariage, à la cérémonie, à la nuit de noce, aux règles anti-libertaires et dictatoriales de Snape… Il aurait dû résister plus, se battre plus.

_Mais tu aurais perdu de toute façon, avec la magie du virti praemium…_ chuchota une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait un peu trop à la voix de Snape.

Harry se torturait toujours avec la question de leur raconter ou pas ses dernières mésaventures, quand Ron le sauva de ce dilemme.

"Whooaaa ! C'est drôlement grand chez toi ! Tu nous fais visiter ?"

Harry ne put retenir un sourire devant l'air ébahi de Ron qui tournait la tête de tous les côtés pour admirer le vaste salon décoré de teintes bleus.

"Oh tu sais, c'est une des pièces les plus modestes du manoir. Si tu veux voir une pièce vraiment grande, il faut que tu voies la salle de bal."

"Super ! Mais c'est pas la peine de tout nous montrer aujourd'hui –surtout que ça a l'air vraiment immense, cette maison– vu qu'on reviendra sous peu te rendre visite. En revanche, un petit tour du côté du superbe terrain de quidditch qu'on a vu en arrivant ne serait pas de refus" Ron acheva avec un regard quémandeur.

"Ron enfin ! En tant qu'invité, cela ne se fait pas d'exiger des choses de son hôte !"

"J'exige rien ! Et puis je suis sûr que Harry aussi meurt d'envie de refaire du quidditch, hein Harry ?"

Devant la mine suppliante de son ami, Harry cette fois ne put se retenir de rire. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, il riait, souriait et avait quelque chose qui valait le coup d'être en vie. Sa dépression semblait s'être volatilisée, chassée par la présence lumineuse et inattendue des deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Ses meilleurs amis avaient l'air visiblement soulagés et ravis de son changement si rapide de comportement et d'expression. Le sourire heureux d'Hermione s'adoucit encore.

"Je pense qu'avant la visite ou le quidditch, il serait bon que tu accueilles tes autres invités, cher hôte." dit-elle d'un air à la fois joueur et conspirateur.

"Mes autres invités ?"

Harry, accompagné d'Hermione et d'un Ron encore armé de béquilles, sorti du manoir pour la première fois depuis son dîner avec Snape et eu la grande surprise et le choc de voir tous ses amis les plus proches réunis dans le jardin. Il y avait la famille Weasley au grand complet, à l'exception notable mais pas vraiment regrettée de Percy, ainsi que Remus Lupin avec Tonks attachée à son bras et Hagrid ; ce dernier semblait mal à l'aise dans son costume du dimanche et au milieu des fleurs rares et fragiles qui peuplaient le jardin du manoir. Revoir Ginny lui fut physiquement douloureux et il ne put la regarder dans les yeux. Après ce que lui et Snape avait fait pendant la nuit de noce, il se sentait sale et indigne de son regard.

Harry n'eut guère le temps de s'appesantir sur ces idées noires, il fut immédiatement serré dans les bras accueillants et doux de Molly Weasley.

"Harry, mon petit ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! Mais dis-moi, tu as perdu du poids… J'espère qu'ils te nourrissent correctement ici au moins."

Harry tenta vainement de se dégager.

"Je vais bien, Madame Weasley." mentit-il.

"Sottises, tu m'as l'air d'avoir une petite mine… Tu n'es pas malade ? Et est-ce que tu dors suffisamment ?"

Harry rougit violemment à cette remarque. Il avait du mal à dormir car il avait toujours peur que Snape ne tente quelque chose pendant son sommeil. Mais il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de révéler cela à la mère de son meilleur ami.

"Maman !" geignit Ron, "Arrête de l'embêter comme ça, tu vois pas qu'il veut faire du quidditch ?"

"Ron, en fait c'est plutôt toi qui veut faire du quidditch." intervint Fred avec un large sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre.

"Note qu'on est pas contre…" compléta Georges avec un air faussement sournois.

Harry éclata de rire. Dieu ! Il avait oublié à quel point les jumeaux pouvait être drôles et à quel point ils étaient doués remonter le moral.

"Je vais demander à Hoppy de servir le thé à proximité du terrain de quidditch, comme ça on pourra aller jouer plus rapidement." proposa-t-il, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

"Hoppy ?" questionna Ron.

"Notre elfe de maison…" Harry répondit avec hésitation, jetant un coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione dont le visage s'était instantanément assombri à la mention des elfes de maison. Elle était plus que jamais contre cette tradition et tentait par des pétitions et des meetings de faire en sorte que les sorciers prennent conscience de la barbarie de cette pratique odieuse et esclavagiste. Harry, malgré ses propres opinions, se sentit alors obligé d'ajouter :

"Hermione, si tu pouvais éviter d'essayer de me convaincre de les libérer, se serait vraiment bien vu que Snape m'a interdis de le faire…"

Les traits d'Hermione s'adoucirent et elle hocha la tête gentiment, même si on pouvait sentir qu'elle n'était pas totalement satisfaite.

Harry alla ensuite saluer Tonks et Remus. Tonks trébucha sur ses propres pieds dans sa hâte de lui dire bonjour et on pouvait voir à son grand sourire et à ses cheveux roses fluo qu'elle était redevenue elle-même depuis la fin de la guerre. L'acceptation et le retour de ses sentiments par Remus y étaient sans doute également pour beaucoup. Ce dernier étreignit Harry brièvement et silencieusement, mais les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires pour sentir toute l'affection que le loup-garou ressentait pour le fils de son meilleur ami. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Remus ne manquait jamais de faire ressurgir les souvenirs de Sirius et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que si son parrain avait été encore en vie, jamais il n'aurait laissé Snape le forcer au mariage. Mais il était inutile de s'appesantir sur un fait passé et malheureusement impossible à changer.

Curieusement, le souvenir de Sirius ramena à la surface de son esprit un autre de ses souvenirs ; ou plutôt un des souvenirs de Snape… Celui qu'il avait espionné dans la pensine de ce dernier, celui où Sirius et son père avait humilié Snape de la plus horrible façon. Et au lieu de se réjouir de l'humiliation de Snape, de ressentir de la satisfaction à se rappeler la souffrance de celui qui l'avait forcé à l'épouser et avait tué Dumbledore, Harry ressentie un curieux mélange de tristesse, de regret et étonnement de culpabilité. Si Snape l'avait violé physiquement, Harry ne l'avait pas moins violé mentalement et émotionnellement en regardant dans sa pensine. Il est vrai que Snape était mainte fois allé dans ses souvenirs sans autorisation lors des séances d'occlumencie. Mais même si Harry souhaitait se disculper en invoquant la vengeance, il savait que les circonstances n'avaient pas été les mêmes. Snape devait lui apprendre à se défendre et avait essayer à sa manière (d'accord, pas très efficace) de le faire réagir en le provoquant. Harry, lui, avait agit par pure curiosité égoïste, sans réfléchir une seconde qu'il pouvait blesser son professeur de la même manière que lui souffrait quand Snape tombait sur un souvenir particulièrement humiliant. Et puis Snape ne l'avait jamais raillé en public en se servant de ce qu'il avait vu dans sa tête…

Harry fut ramené à la réalité lorsque Hagrid, son premier ami, l'engouffra dans ses bras puissants et le souleva du sol dans son enthousiasme. Le pauvre demi-géant avait de grosses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues rouges et il bafouillait en essayant de dire à Harry à quel point ce dernier lui avait manqué et à quel point il était heureux de le revoir.

Le moment d'émotion passé, Harry mena la joyeuse troupe au terrain de quidditch à côté duquel le thé fut servi avec de délicieux gâteaux dont Mindy avait le secret. Il s'en suivit des heures de franche rigolade, de cris excités, de fous rires incontrôlables tandis que les jeunes faisaient une partie de quidditch sous les regards bienveillants des quatre adultes qui continuaient de prendre le thé en bavardant.

Les deux équipes étaient composées chacune d'un gardien, d'un attrapeur et de deux poursuiveurs, les cognards ayant été bannis à la demande –ou plutôt l'ordre– d'Hermione. Harry se retrouva donc attrapeur avec Ron comme gardien, Ginny et Bill comme poursuiveurs tandis qu'ils affrontaient l'équipe adverse composée de Charlie comme attrapeur, Fred et George comme poursuiveurs et Hermione comme gardien. Bill, malgré son visage défiguré, était toujours aussi charmant et son mariage avec Fleur semblait lui réussir. Fleur n'avait pas put venir, au grand soulagement de Ginny, car elle visitait sa famille en France.

"Georges, t'as triché ! Je t'ai vu !" hurla Ron qui venait de rater le souaffle, accordant ainsi 10 points à ses adversaires.

"Certainement pas. Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si t'es une vrai passoire !"

"Une passoire ! Nan mais dis donc ! Tu parles à l'ancien gardien en titre de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui a remporté trois fois de suite le tournois de quidditch de Hogwarts je te signale !"

"C'est vrai que tu étais gardien…" dit Fred, l'air pensif.

"Faut dire qu'on avait tendance à t'oublier, vu que Harry attrapait toujours le vif d'or si rapidement…" continua Georges

"Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon avec une passoire comme toi comme gardien, on aurait jamais remporté un seul match." acheva Fred avec un grand sourire, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire enrager Ron davantage.

"J'ai un handicap, j'te signale !" cria-t-il en désignant sa jambe immobilisée magiquement.

"Je ne savais pas que les gardiens de quidditch utilisaient leurs jambes pour arrêter le souaffle…"

"Les gardiens non, mais Ron oui. Enfin Georges, tu te souviens de notre dernière année, quand Ron a marqué un but en shootant dans le souaffle."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai. Comme quoi, il est capable d'avoir de la chance de temps en temps…"

Ron allait répliquer mais une voix retentit, détournant son attention des jumeaux.

"Eh les jeunes !" leur cria Remus depuis le sol, "Il va bientôt faire nuit. Vous feriez mieux de redescendre de vos balais !"

Les huit Griffondors amorcèrent leur descente, Ron se disputant toujours avec les jumeaux et Hermione et Ginny en pleine discussion avec Bill et Charlie. Harry, lui, resta à l'écart et sentit son estomac se nouer de nouveau. Si la nuit tombait, cela voulait dire que ses amis allaient partir et qu'il allait se retrouver seul avec Snape. Une immense tristesse l'envahit et il fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il jeta un regard en biais à Ginny qui riait à gorge déployée d'une des plaisanteries de son frère. Elle était toujours aussi belle et Harry ne put s'empêcher de regretter ce qui ne pourrait jamais être entre eux. Ravalant sa tristesse, il dit:

"C'était vraiment super que vous soyez tous venus. J'aurai aimé que vous restiez à dîner, mais je doute que Snape…"

"Tu comptes te débarrasser de nous si facilement, Harry ?" demanda Charlie, l'air franchement amusé.

"Dommage pour toi alors, car Severus nous a invités pour toute la soirée, dîner compris." ajouta Arthur Weasley avec un grand sourire taquin.

"Snape vous a invités ?" Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Dans quel dimension parallèle était-il tombé ?

"Oui, c'est lui qui nous a demandé de venir pour toute l'après-midi et la soirée." compléta Ron.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire…"

_Snape a fait ça ? Mais pourquoi ? _

oOo

Tous ensemble, ils entrèrent dans le manoir. Curieusement, ce fut Molly Weasley qui les conduisit à la salle à manger de l'aile Est où Harry avait l'habitude de prendre ses repas avec Severus.

"Madame Weasley ? Vous connaissez le chemin ?"

"Oui, mon petit. Ton mari me l'a indiqué pendant que vous faisiez votre partie de quiddich."

Harry se senti embarrassé de ne pas avoir remarqué le départ de Molly Weasley du terrain durant l'après-midi, même si la partie avait fait rage et avait demandé toute son attention. Il se sentit également gêné qu'elle appelle Snape 'son mari', même si c'était techniquement vrai.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle à manger qui étonnamment n'était pas éclairée. Pourtant Hoppy prenait toujours bien soin d'allumer toutes les bougies ou au moins d'éclairer avec un sort les pièces qu'il visitait de nuit (échappant provisoirement à l'étreinte parfois étouffante de Snape).

"C'est bizarre qu'Hoppy n'ai pas allumé, surtout s'il savait qu'on allait dîner tard…" marmonna Harry en pénétrant dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Il s'apprêta à allumer avec sa baguette quand soudain toute la pièce s'illumina. Elle était remplie de ballons, de fleurs, de pâtisseries et de bonbons de toutes sortes ainsi que de paquets aux couleurs chatoyantes. En même temps que Harry, ébahi, prenait connaissance du contenu de la salle, tous ses amis derrière lui clamèrent d'une seule voix la phrase inscrite sur la bannière au centre de la salle à manger :

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !"

Harry n'en revenait pas et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rester immobile, la mâchoire tombante. Il avait totalement oublié qu'aujourd'hui était son anniversaire !

"Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié ton propre anniversaire ?" taquina Ginny en écho à ses propres pensées.

Harry eut un sourire penaud.

"Ben en fait euh…"

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant son embarras et ils le pressèrent vers les paquets tandis que Molly s'affairait à couper le somptueux gâteau d'anniversaire au chocolat.

Harry reçu de Hagrid un livre contenant toutes les signatures de tous les Griffondors qui avaient partagé ses années à Hogwarts, ainsi que ses incontournables biscuits aussi durs que de la pierre. Harry en eut les larmes aux yeux (à cause du livre, pas parce que les gâteaux étaient trop durs…). Il reçu également plusieurs livres de la part d'Hermione, qui se trouva fort déçue d'apprendre que la plupart d'entre eux se trouvaient déjà dans la formidable collection des Snape. De la part des Weasley, il reçu des vêtements (tous fais par Molly), une rune de protection très puissante de la part de Bill, des farces et attrapes en tout genre de la part de Gred et Forges… euh pardon, Fred et Georges, un livre d'histoires drôles du monde des sorciers de la part de Ron et bien d'autres choses.

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur et la légèreté la plus totale entre un dîner particulièrement délicieux (Mindy s'était surpassée et avait reçu un coup de main de la part de Molly Weasley) et des jeux de plus en plus bruyants et animés, auxquels tous participèrent, même Hagrid et Remus. Ron lut quelques échantillons de son cadeau à Harry, ce qui fit rire ce dernier tellement fort qu'il se roula par terre, et Tonks renversa tellement de verres que Remus dû la ligoter de ses bras pour l'empêcher de créer d'autres catastrophes.

Harry se sentait revivre. Il riait tellement qu'il en avait mal aux côtes (il faut dire aussi que voir Hagrid essayer de jouer à un, deux, trois, soleil était plutôt hilarant). Et quand ses amis durent partir à minuit moins vingt, il n'en ressentie aucune jalousie ni amertume. Il leur était infiniment reconnaissant pour la journée exceptionnelle qu'il venait de passer et ne voulait pas gâcher sa bonne humeur retrouvée par des pensées sombres. Il leur dit au revoir un à un et il ne resta plus finalement que Ron et Hermione.

"Encore une fois merci pour cette magnifique journée." répéta Harry pour un nième fois, toujours sincère.

"Ce n'est pas nous que tu devrais remercier, mais le professeur Snape. C'est lui qui nous a demandé de venir aujourd'hui et c'est lui qui a préparé la fête surprise de ce soir." lui dit Hermione.

"Mais il n'est même pas venu…"

"Tu connais Snape, il n'est pas très à l'aise dans ce genre d'événement, et puis il pensait que tu voudrais passer cette journée juste avec nous. Sans lui…" Hermione sembla hésiter.

"Ron, tu pourrais partir devant ? Je te rejoindrai à la maison dans un instant, je veux juste parler avec Harry seul à seul."

"Aucun problème. Harry, on se reverra très bientôt car tu as promis de nous faire visiter ton manoir. Alors à bientôt et bonne nuit !" Et avec cela, Ron quitta la pièce pour le hall qui avait été aménagé provisoirement pour que les gens puissent transplaner. En temps normal, le manoir disposait de barrières magiques trop puissantes pour cela.

"Tu voulais me parler, Hermione ?" enquit Harry avec un peu d'appréhension.

"Oui. Je voulais discuter de ton mariage et des difficultés que tu peux avoir."

Sous le regard perçant d'Hermione, Harry se sentit rougir.

"Ca va, Hermione. Tout n'est pas rose, bien sûr, mais ça va." marmonna-t-il sans la regarder dans les yeux.

"Harry James Potter-Snape, n'essaye pas de me mentir. Quand le professeur Snape nous a appelé, il était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. A l'entendre, tu étais sur le point de te jeter d'une falaise."

"Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne peux pas me suicider, le virti praemium m'en empêche…"

"Et tu crois que ça me rassure ! Harry, une dépression ne doit pas être prise à la légère, il faut te reprendre !"

"T'en as de bonnes ! Tu crois que c'est facile ! On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui est marié à ce connard, que c'est pas toi qui est virtuellement prisonnier et qui ne peux rien faire sans l'autorisation de ton mari, que c'est pas toi qui dois supporter d'être dans son lit chaque soir !" cria Harry, rouge de colère.

Hermione ne broncha pas.

"Ca y est, ça va mieux maintenant que tu m'as crié dessus ?" questionna-t-elle calmement.

Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Harry, qui regretta immédiatement d'avoir reporté sa colère sur son amie.

"Je-je suis désolé, Hermione. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est celle de cet enfoiré, mais…"

"On s'en fiche de savoir qui est en faute. Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Ouvre les yeux Harry ! Ca ne sert plus à rien d'en vouloir à Snape et de lui battre froid. Je comprends que tu es du mal à l'accepter : il n'a jamais été que détestable avec toi et, sous l'ordre de Dumbledore ou non, il l'a tout de même assassiné sous tes yeux. De plus il a commis une grave faute envers toi en te forçant dans ce mariage. Mais là, c'est toi qui souffre le plus de ton attitude. En voulant punir le professeur Snape pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait, tu réussis surtout à te punir toi. Ca n'améliora rien du tout de te laisser dépérir et ça ne fera certainement pas avancer les choses. On ne peut rien faire à propos de ce mariage, tu penses bien que j'ai vérifié et que j'y ai passé des jours et des nuits pour trouver un moyen de te sortir de là. Mais il n'y en a pas. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'y mettre un terme, alors autant faire de son mieux avec ce qu'on a plutôt que d'espérer l'impossible sans rien faire. Ne pense pas que ta vie est fichue à cause de ce mariage. Il y a encore tant de choses que tu peux faire… Au lieu de rester obsédé par les interdictions qu'a posées Snape, regarde plutôt toutes les possibilités qu'il t'a laissées et profites-en. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille que tu sois malheureux et désoeuvré, sinon il aurait pu faire bien pire et il n'aurait jamais mis sa fierté de côté pour nous demander de venir aujourd'hui."

Cette dernière remarque frappa Harry de stupeur. Snape avait toujours mis sa dignité et sa fierté en premier. Qu'il ait pu faire passer Harry avant était incroyable. Harry n'arrivait pas à imaginer Snape inquiet pour lui et appelant ses amis pour lui venir en aide. Pourtant, il lui semblait se souvenir à présent de certains regards et gestes que Snape avait eus ces derniers jours et auxquels il n'avait pas prêtés attention mais qui avaient exprimé de la peine, de l'inquiétude et de l'impuissance.

"Je pense que Severus ressent pour toi des sentiments plus profonds qu'il n'y parait." continua Hermione en insistant sur le 'Severus'."Je pense que cela a dû le faire beaucoup souffrir de ne pas avoir été là pour fêter ton anniversaire. Mais quand Ron lui a demandé de venir avec nous, il a refusé parce qu'il savait que sa présence allait te rendre mal à l'aise et t'empêcher de t'amuser. Il a préféré ton bonheur à sa propre satisfaction. Venant de quelqu'un aussi égoïste que lui, c'est très fort."

Harry ne répondit pas, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Hermione s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

"Severus n'est pas un homme agréable, mais c'est un homme bien, son rôle dans la bataille finale le prouve bien. Je suis sûre qu'avec des efforts de la part de vous deux ce mariage peut ne pas être un échec total. Je ne dis pas que vous allez tomber follement amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais avec de la bonne volonté vous pourrez vous tolérer et même devenir amis. Je suis sûre que tu peux être heureux, même marié à Severus, parce qu'il est prêt à faire des efforts. Après tout il y a bien une raison pour qu'il ait demandé le virti praemium pour t'épouser. Le reste dépend de toi."

"Je-je ne sais pas Hermione. Je veux bien essayer, mais je… J'ai toujours peur qu'il…Enfin, il n'a rien fait depuis la nuit de noce mais je crains toujours qu'il ne veuille… tu sais…" balbutia Harry, embarrassé.

"Tu veux dire que vous n'avez eu aucun rapport sexuel depuis plus d'un mois ?"

Harry prit une belle teinte écarlate et hocha la tête.

"Et bien, il a plus de self control que je ne l'imaginait…N'importe quel autre homme aurait craqué avant, surtout que le virti praemium renforce la libido du héros jusqu'à la naissance du premier enfant, pour être sûr que celui-ci sois conçu avant la perte de fertilité de la jeune personne choisie… Oui, vraiment impressionnant…"

"Hermione, si tu pouvais éviter de parler de la sexualité de Snape comme d'un nouveau sujet d'étude, ça m'arrangerait." grommela Harry, qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

"Excuse-moi, Harry. C'est juste que c'est fascinant de constater le contrôle qu'il peut avoir sur lui-même… Bref, je ne pense pas que tu doives t'inquiéter de ça. Si Severus a tenu un mois, ça veut dire qu'il peut résister aux injonctions du virti praemium, qui ne sont pas cumulatives. Essaye de lui faire confiance et de ne pas y penser. Concentres-toi d'abord et surtout sur les activités que tu pourrais faire pour retrouver ta joie de vivre. Tu verras plus tard pour ce qui est des rapports conjugaux."

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, comme un enfant qui montre qu'il a bien appris sa leçon. Hermione lui sourit.

"Tout va bien se passer." dit-elle en l'étreignant de nouveau. "Va te coucher, il est tard. Et n'oublie pas de remercier Severus pour ce qu'il a fait pour toi aujourd'hui. Tu t'es amusé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Oubliant momentanément ses soucis, Harry la gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant.

"Ca été le plus beau jour de ma vie !" affirma-t-il avec conviction.

"Et il y en aura d'autres comme ça. Snape nous a dit que nous pouvions venir te voir quand tu le souhaitais. Tu vois, tu as au moins ça à attendre de la vie."

Elle lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts et après un 'au revoir' murmuré, elle quitta la pièce pour transplaner auprès de son fiancé.

oOo

Harry resta figé quelques minutes, puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Tandis qu'il avançait, tous les bons moments de la journée lui revinrent en mémoire et il se surprit à sourire alors qu'il passait la porte. Snape était déjà au lit en chemise de nuit, un livre entre ses longues mains fines. Il leva les yeux sur Harry à son entée, son visage crispé sur une expression défensive. Curieusement, Harry avait toujours envie de sourire malgré la perspective d'une nouvelle nuit avec Snape. La visite de ses amis l'avait regonflé à bloc et il savait qu'il le devait à Snape. Il tourna alors son sourire vers lui. Les yeux de Snape s'agrandir imperceptiblement à cela.

"Merci" dit Harry simplement. "C'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'on m'ait jamais fait."

Les traits de Snape se détendirent sensiblement et l'ombre d'un sourire effleura ses lèvres.

"Ce n'était rien vraiment. De toute façon j'avais à faire ailleurs aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais donc pas m'occuper personnellement de ta fête d'anniversaire."

Harry savait que c'était faux. Pourquoi Snape mentait-il ? Etait-il gêné d'avoir eu à le laisser seul avec ses amis ?

"Mais ce n'était qu'un moyen de te tenir occupé." continua-t-il, "Ton véritable cadeau se trouve sur la commode."

Harry se tourna vivement vers le petit meuble situé à côté du lit où un petit paquet était déposé. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un paquet de lettres empilées. Il allait demander à Snape ce que c'était lorsqu'il émit un hoquet de surprise. Ces lettres étaient toutes signées James, Remus ou Lily et étaient adressées à Sirius Black. Snape venait de lui offrir toute une correspondance des maraudeurs entre eux et avec sa mère ! Des vœux de bonne santé, des ébauches de plan de farces, des promesses, des plaisanteries… tout était là.

"J'ai eu un peu de mal à les trouver. C'est Lupin qui me les a fournies après les avoir récupérées de la cachette où Black les dissimulait à ses parents. Tu sais que je ne l'aimais pas, mais comme tu semblais très attaché à lui… je me suis dis que peut-être tu aimerais avoir quelque chose de personnel lui ayant appartenu…"

Snape le fixait intensément, visiblement tendu et incertain de la manière dont son cadeau allait être reçu.

Les yeux de Harry s'emplirent de larmes tandis qu'une forte émotion prenait possession de ses sens. Il n'arrivait pas parfaitement à définir ce sentiment qui lui serrait la poitrine, mais il y avait de la gratitude pour Severus.

Avant que Snape ne puisse s'inquiéter de ses larmes, Harry les surprit tous les deux en se jetant au cou de Severus et en posant ses lèvres fraîches sur celle stupéfaites de son époux. Le baiser fut très court car Harry glissa immédiatement son visage au creux de l'épaule de Severus et, la voix chargée par l'émotion, il le remercia.

"Merci… Vous… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est important pour moi. C'est un cadeau fabuleux."

Severus restait comme pétrifié ; son jeune époux drapé autour de lui venait de le tutoyer. Il avait espéré, sans trop y croire, que les amis de Harry parviendraient à le sortir du cycle dépressif dans lequel il s'était enfermé. Les résultats dépassaient tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Refermant ses bras autour de lui, Severus se prit à sentir dans son cœur l'espoir fou qu'un jour Harry lui pardonnerait, qu'un jour il l'aimerait… Mais il était encore trop tôt et Severus savait se contenter de ce qu'il avait. Quoique Harry soit près à lui donner, se serait toujours suffisant. Le simple fait qu'il l'ait tutoyé lui donnait envie de ne plus jamais le lâcher. Il embrassa la chevelure soyeuse de l'homme qui possédait son cœur, mais ce dernier se tendit à cela. A regret, Severus le relâcha.

"Je suis désolé. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas que je te touche. Je ne suis pas vraiment la personne idéale avec qui on aurait envie de partager un lit, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il tristement, mais en essayant de sourire bravement malgré la douleur de son cœur.

"Non, ça vraiment pas. Tu penses que je peux oublier comme ça le passé ? Ta cruauté envers Sirius et mes amis, le meurtre de Dumbledore ou ma mise en esclavage ? Tu crois que je peux pardonner et accepter d'être intime avec un tel homme ?" Sa voix était allée crescendo tout le long de sa tirade et il regarda Snape avec défiance.

Ce dernier avait pali considérablement à ses paroles et semblait sur le point d'être malade.

"Je comprends." répéta-t-il. "Je vais aller dormir ailleurs cette nuit. Après tout, je n'ai pas à t'imposer ma présence le jour de ton anniversaire... Et je vois que rien de ce que je ne pourrais dire ne te fera me pardonner. Juste une chose :" et il leva un regard suppliant sur son époux,"Ne me reproche plus la mort d'Albus. C'est le seul ordre qu'il m'ait jamais donné que je n'ai pas voulu obéir spontanément et je me reproche déjà suffisamment ce geste. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me sentir coupable et je ne sais que trop que je ne mérite aucun pardon pour la mort de la seule personne m'ayant jamais fait confiance et aimer de la sorte. Eh bien, bonne nuit et joyeux anniversaire, Harry." Et avec cela, Severus se détourna de son amour et se prépara à quitter la chaleur de la couche pour traverser la froideur de la chambre.

'_Je vais aller dormir dans les cachots' _pensa-t-il en s'entourant de ses bras comme pour se protéger, '_Ca me rappellera Hogwarts et peut-être que comme ça je ne ressentirais pas trop durement l'absence de Harry. Peut-être que comme ça je pourrais prétendre que mon seule ami, Albus, n'est pas mort de mes mains souillées de sang.'_

Il eut à peine le temps de poser un pied hors du lit qu'il sentit des bras entourer les siens et une tête se poser sur son dos. Harry s'était soudainement rappelé l'épisode de la grotte où sous les ordres de Dumbledore il avait dû lui faire ingurgité un poison abominable. Il s'était rappelé son impuissance et sa haine contre lui-même pour ce qu'il faisait et s'en était voulu pour avoir reproché à Snape d'avoir fais exactement ce que lui avait fait : suivre les ordres du plus grand et du plus bon sorcier du 20ième siècle. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, le silence seulement troublé par leurs deux respirations hachées, les bras autour de Severus le tirèrent en direction du centre du lit où Harry le fit s'allonger gentiment. Il s'installa ensuite à ses côtés, se pelotonnant contre lui avec un soupir satisfait. Severus cessa de respirer et se figea. Il baissa la tête lentement vers son époux pour s'apercevoir que ce dernier s'était endormi profondément, la tête sur sa poitrine, un air épuisé sur ses traits. C'était la première fois que Harry s'endormait aussi rapidement auprès de lui, en confiance. Devant cette vision pleine de tendresse si inhabituelle, le cœur de Severus manqua un battement. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Harry, l'installa plus confortablement dans ses bras puis ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant et rêvant qu'il marquât un changement dans leurs relations.

A suivre…

oOo

note de bas de page : j'ai emprunté cette expression ('son cœur anesthésié') à Elehyn dans sa fic 'Dans l'attente du souvenir'. J'ai trouvé que cette expression collait parfaitement avec l'état émotionnel de Harry dans ce chapitre. Néanmoins si la propriétaire ne veut pas que j'utilise sa création (ou si elle me demande des droits d'auteurs trop excessifs, on ne sait jamais ), je suis prêtre à me creuser les méninges pour trouver une autre tournure, qui sera sans doute moins satisfaisante, mais bon…

Voilà, comme ça je n'ai pas fait de plagiat ;-). J'en profite pour te remercier, Elehyn, d'apprécier mon histoire et de me laisser des reviews .Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je suis fière quand tu me complimentes.

Encore un chapitre modifié. Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour rester le plus fidèle possible aux bouquins… (en ajoutant quand même la touche slash, sinon aucun intérêt).


	8. Des hauts et des bas

Encore une fois mille mercis pour vos gentilles reviews. J'ai suivis le conseil que m'ont donné directement ou indirectement plusieurs lectrices suite à la fin du précédent chapitre, c'est-à-dire éviter que Harry ne pardonne trop vite à Severus. En effet j'ai réfléchit plus longuement sur la psychologie des personnages de J K Rowling et je suis tombée d'accord en partie avec Lulu-cyfair, Sandy et surtout Elehyn. En conséquence j'ai dû quelque peu réécrire ce chapitre, ce qui explique (en partie) le retard encore plus important que d'habitude. L'autre conséquence probable est que mon histoire sera plus longue que prévue (mais je ne pense pas que ça dérangera beaucoup). Mais que les sentimentales se rassurent, je vous promets que les choses s'arrangeront entre Harry et Severus et que vous aurez votre 'happy end'.

Un grand merci à Vif d'or, tes encouragements et tes compliments me vont toujours droit au cœur.

Seekerin2000, je suis très flattée d'être le premier auteur francophone à recevoir une de tes reviews. Je te conseille de reviewer les œuvres en français de Elehyn qui sont d'une grande qualité et d'une grande originalité, et puis elle le mérite.

Elehyn, je pense que tu sais maintenant à quel point je t'admire et à quel point ton avis est important. C'est surtout ta review qui m'a fait réfléchir plus en profondeur aux caractères des personnages de Harry Potter et qui m'a fait me rendre compte que même si ça ne me plait pas forcément, Harry est beaucoup plus rebelle et révolté dans les livres de J K Rowling que dans ma fic. J'ai essayé de modifier un peu l'histoire, mais de toutes façons je pense que mon Harry sera toujours plus vulnérable et moins intransigeant que le vrai Harry Potter, parce que je le préfère comme ça 

Pour Sefadora Firewood, un deux trois soleil est un jeu où un enfant tourne le dos à ses camarades contre un mur et compte au rythme qui lui plait 'un, deux, trois, soleil' ; pendant ce temps les autres enfant derrière lui avancent en direction du mur le plus vite possible. Sur le mot 'soleil', l'enfant contre le mur se retourne et les autres doivent arrêter de bouger immédiatement, souvent en prenant des poses amusantes ou acrobatiques. Si l'enfant qui compte en voie un ou plusieurs bouger, ceux-ci sont éliminés de la partie. Le vainqueur est celui qui arrive à toucher le mur le premier.

Et Chupz, désolée si les titres de mes chapitres sont si nuls, mais je n'arrivent jamais à en trouver de bons, alors je les choisis à la dernière minute et très mal. Il faudra que tu t'y fasses ;-)

**Attention: ce chapitre a été modifié et contient des SPOILERS du 6ième Harry Potter. **

oOo

**Chapitre 8 : Des hauts et des bas…**

Dans le chapitre précédent :

_Il eut à peine le temps de poser un pied hors du lit qu'il sentit des bras entourer les siens et une tête se poser sur son dos. Harry s'était soudainement rappelé l'épisode de la grotte où sous les ordres de Dumbledore il avait dû lui faire ingurgité un poison abominable. Il s'était rappelé son impuissance et sa haine contre lui-même pour ce qu'il faisait et s'en était voulu pour avoir reproché à Snape d'avoir fais exactement ce que lui avait fais : suivre les ordres du plus grand et du plus bon sorcier du 20ième siècle. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, le silence seulement troublé par leurs deux respirations hachées, les bras autour de Severus le tirèrent en direction du centre du lit où Harry le fit s'allonger gentiment. Il s'installa ensuite à ses côtés, se pelotonnant contre lui avec un soupir satisfait. Severus cessa de respirer et se figea. Il baissa la tête lentement vers son époux pour s'apercevoir que ce dernier s'était endormi profondément, la tête sur sa poitrine, un air épuisé sur ses traits. C'était la première fois que Harry s'endormait aussi rapidement auprès de lui, en confiance. Devant cette vision pleine de tendresse si inhabituelle, le cœur de Severus manqua un battement. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Harry, l'installa plus confortablement dans ses bras puis ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant et rêvant qu'il marquât un changement dans leurs relations._

oOo

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il eut la frayeur de sa vie. Il était dans les bras de Snape, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et une fort belle érection matinale pressait contre sa cuisse. Alors qu'il luttait contre la panique qui l'envahissait et tentait de ne pas crier, Harry s'aperçut que Snape dormait encore. Il se dégagea alors prudemment de ses bras, prenant bien garde de ne pas réveiller son geôlier. Lorsqu'il quitta le lit, Snape grommela dans son sommeil et se retourna, sa main cherchant, tâtant inconsciemment pour retrouver le corps chaud et doux qui lui avait tenu compagnie pendant la nuit. Harry retint son souffle et ne respira à nouveau que lorsque Snape cessa enfin de bouger. Il sortit alors le plus silencieusement possible de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui avec un soupir de soulagement. Il entreprit alors d'aller dans une des nombreuses salles de bain du manoir, ne souhaitant pas réveiller Snape en prenant sa douche dans la salle d'eau attenante à la chambre. Tandis qu'il parcourait les couloirs frais du bâtiment, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et Harry se surprit à sourire en se remémorant les bons moments passés avec ses amis. Son sourire disparut au souvenir de Snape hier soir et de sa réaction. Bien que très reconnaissant à Snape du cadeau et de la fête surprise organisée à son intention pour son anniversaire, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Tout ce ressentiment accumulé depuis lors première rencontre, la mort de Dumbledore et ce mariage arrangé faisaient beaucoup trop. Et de toute façon il sentait en son cœur qu'il ne se remettrait jamais de la perte de sa liberté et de son libre-arbitre. Quelque soit l'évolution de leur relation dans le futur, l'inégalité provoquée par le virti praemium se dresserait toujours comme une barrière entre eux. La seule raison qui avait poussé Harry la nuit précédente à empêcher Snape de quitter le lit conjugal pour dormir ailleurs avait été sa volonté de suivre les conseils d'Hermione et sa culpabilité vis-à-vis de l'épisode de la grotte avec Dumbledore. Plutôt que de broyer du noir et se lamenter sur son sort à longueur de journée, il se décida à dresser une liste des activités qu'il pouvait faire et qui lui plaisaient. En dehors de la lecture, de la pratique de la magie (surtout de défense contre les forces du mal) et du quidditch qui étaient ses options les plus évidentes, Harry dû reconnaître qu'il voulait également essayer de nouvelles choses comme le jardinage, la cuisine et surtout les nouvelles technologies moldues. Peut-être pouvait-il _essayer_ de convaincre Snape de lui acheter un ordinateur… Comme ça il pourrait également se mettre à l'écriture.

La tête bourdonnante d'idées et de possibilités nouvelles, Harry se dirigea résolument vers les cuisines. Il ne savait où elles se trouvaient que de par son souvenir de la visite du manoir le lendemain de ses noces et il dû errer quelque peu dans les couloirs avant de s'y retrouver. Lorsqu'il entra dans la vaste pièce résolument et étonnamment moderne, Mindy, le deuxième elfe de maison, était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Elle poussa un petit cri aigu de surprise en l'apercevant et se mit à balbutier en faisant des courbettes.

"Monsieur Snape… Mindy ne s'attendait pas à… Si Mindy aurait su, elle aurait mieux nettoyé la cuisine… Méchante Mindy, méchante !" et elle se mit à se frapper la tête avec la poêle qu'elle tenait à la main.

"Non ! Mindy, ne te punis pas ! Je suis juste venu pour te demander s'il était possible que je vienne ce matin en cuisine, après le petit déjeuner. J'aimerais m'essayer à la cuisine, mais je ne voudrais pas te déranger…"

"Déranger Mindy ? Oh non, Monsieur Snape ! Bien sûr que non ! Monsieur Snape peut venir quand il le veut, Mindy sera toujours contente de l'accueillir… mais…Mindy se demande pourquoi Monsieur Snape veut cuisiner… Est-ce que Monsieur Snape n'aime pas la cuisine de Mindy ?" et avec ça, l'elfe de maison fit mine de se punir en posant ses mains sur la plaque chauffante encore brûlante.

"Non Mindy ! Euh… Je veux dire que si, je trouve ta cuisine absolument délicieuse, c'est juste que j'aimerais cuisiner par plaisir, pour passer le temps…"

Les yeux larmoyants de Mindy s'éclairèrent aussitôt en signe de compréhension et elle bâtit des mains avec enthousiasme, l'air ravi.

"Oh Mindy comprend, Monsieur ! Monsieur Snape veut faire une surprise pour le Maître ! Monsieur Snape veut cuisiner pour faire plaisir au Maître ! Et ce n'est même pas le 9 janvier, l'anniversaire du Maître ! Monsieur Snape doit beaucoup l'aimer maintenant ! Mindy est si heureuse de voir ça ! Mindy et Hoppy s'inquiétaient mais à présent tout va bien si Monsieur Snape aime enfin le Maître !"

Mindy avait l'air si extatique que Harry n'eut pas le cœur de la détromper. Après tout, si cela lui faisait plaisir de penser qu'il était soudainement tomber amoureux de Snape, quel mal pouvait-il y avoir ?

Harry se rendit donc ensuite dans la salle à manger pour le petit-déjeuner, où Snape l'attendait déjà. Harry s'assit à sa place habituelle et commença à beurrer l'un des toasts qui étaient apparus sur la table à son arrivée.

Snape s'éclaircit la gorge et entreprit d'entamer une conversation, comme il tentait de le faire tous les matins depuis maintenant 2 mois.

"Les travaux seront bientôt terminés, je vais donc commencer la décoration. Je pensais attribuer un thème à chaque aile, afin de faciliter les attributions de chambres lorsque nous aurons des invités. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

"Je pense que c'est une excellente idée. Pourquoi pas des thèmes en rapport avec les différentes branches de la magie ?"

Snape resta muet. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse de la part de Harry. Et cela avec raison puisque d'habitude, toutes les fois où Severus avait essayé d'entamer une conversation, Harry avait invariablement gardé le silence et avait alterné entre lui jeter des regards noirs et l'ignorer totalement. L'intervention soudaine de Harry était donc une nouveauté et de toute évidence prenait Snape au dépourvu. Le regard que Severus lui lança ensuite noua la gorge de Harry. Ce regard éperdu était empli de reconnaissance et d'espoir. Un tel regard était tellement inhabituel pour Snape, le terrible professeur de potion réputé pour ses œillades noires et meurtrières, qu'il semblait un autre homme. Un homme avec des rêves et des sentiments, comme tous les autres hommes…

Harry secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser ces idées de son esprit. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de philosopher sur Severus Snape. L'homme était trop complexe pour l'analyser en si peu de temps et le ressentiment de Harry pour lui était encore trop présent pour qu'il puisse lui pardonner. Mais tout de même, Harry était touché au plus profond de lui-même de voir une telle réaction uniquement parce qu'il s'était décidé à parler avec lui.

Il força un sourire sur ses lèvres en direction de Snape, ce qui sembla remuer ce dernier physiquement, et, ravalant sa rancune et se concentrant sur ce que lui avait dis Hermione la veille, il continua son propos.

"Par exemple, il pourrait y avoir l'aile des créatures magiques, avec une chambre licorne, une chambre hippogriffe etc… Et l'aile Défense contre les forces du mal, ou l'aile Charme avec chambre flottante pour wingardium leviosa…"

Au fur et à mesure qu'il évoquait ses idées, Harry s'enflammait de plus en plus et se surpris par cet intérêt soudain pour un détail domestique. Puis la réponse à cette interrogation s'imposa à son esprit comme une vérité première : la maison de Snape était à présent également sa maison. Et maintenant qu'il était à peu près sorti de cette stupide dépression, il voulait inconsciemment poser sa marque sur son foyer dans son désir inextinguible d'avoir un jour une famille et un chez-soi.

Il interrompit son flot de paroles et rougit soudain. Ce n'était pas sa maison. C'était avant tout celle de Snape. C'était donc à lui de prendre les décisions sur la décoration. L'amertume et le ressentiment refirent leur apparition sans que Harry ne puisse les contrôler.

"Désolé" dit-il d'une voix amère qui contrastait avec son précédent enthousiasme."Ce n'était qu'une idée et c'est votre maison alors…"

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Severus, qui l'avait écouté attentivement ces dernières minutes et qui avait brièvement goûté à la béatitude de voir Harry se passionner pour quelque chose pour la première fois depuis leur mariage, l'interrompit.

"Non, Harry. Cette maison est autant la tienne que la mienne. Et je trouve ton idée parfaite. Les différentes branches de la magie nous procurent une source quasiment inépuisable de thèmes pour la décoration. Je pensais créer une chambre sur la thématique du quidditch pour ton ami Ronald et une sur les dragons pour son frère Charlie."

Snape le regardait avidement, visiblement anxieux d'avoir son approbation. Harry lui sourit faiblement.

"Je suis sûr qu'il adorera."

Puis le contenu de ce que venait de dire Snape lui apparut enfin.

"Une chambre pour Ron ? Vous-tu veux dire que je peux inviter les Weasley à dormir au manoir ?"

"Bien entendu. Tu peux aussi les inviter certains week-ends ou pendant les vacances. Préviens moi juste un peu à l'avance, que je ne sois pas pris au dépourvu."

Harry hocha la tête bêtement, l'esprit tourné vers sa prochaine invitation des membres de la famille Weasley. Snape lui sourit puis s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette et se leva de table.

"Bon, je vais superviser le reste des travaux. Si tu veux m'accompagner… enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que je serais ravi de ta présence, si tu n'as rien de prévu naturellement…" Snape semblait incertain, peu sûr de lui pour une fois, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans l'image qu'il avait forgé de lui à Hogwarts.

Ceci fit hésiter Harry. Mais il avait déjà dis à Mindy qu'il viendrait dans la matinée et très franchement, il était encore trop mal à l'aise avec Snape pour pouvoir passer autant de temps seul avec lui.

"Non merci. J'ai déjà prévu une activité ce matin. Et puis je n'y connais rien en construction, je serais plus une gêne qu'autre chose…"

Snape eut l'air visiblement déçu mais hocha la tête. Harry comprit à son visage fermé que Snape pensait qu'il mentait. De toute évidence Severus était persuadé qu'il n'avait en fait aucune activité de prévue ce matin et qu'il n'utilisait cela que comme prétexte pour ne pas passer de temps avec lui. Harry eut la surprise de se sentir blessé par cette attitude et se promis de réaliser un met spécial pour montrer à Severus qu'il n'avait pas menti. Après tout il était un Gryffondor, il n'aurait certainement pas mentit sur ce point.

Harry quitta donc lui aussi la table et avec un dernier regard en direction de Snape qui partait déjà dans la direction opposée, il se dirigea vers les cuisines.

oOo

Mindy l'attendait déjà et semblait à la fois enthousiasmée et craintive. Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant et lui demanda poliment ce qu'elle comptait faire à déjeuner. L'elfe de maison ouvrit de grands yeux ronds affolés et eut l'air désemparé.

"Mais… Mindy pensait que Monsieur Snape voulait cuisiner et donc choisir le menu… Mindy a mal compris ?" Et elle saisit une palette de bois pour s'en frapper frénétiquement la tête en punition.

Harry la stoppa vivement.

"Arrête Mindy ! J'ai bien l'intention de cuisiner, mais je pensais qu'il serait plus sage que je commence doucement puisque ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas cuisiné, et puis j'ai toujours fait que des choses simples. Rien à voir avec les chefs d'œuvres que tu nous prépares tous les jours."

Le petit elfe de maison rougit sous le compliment.

"Je pensais commencer par de la pâtisserie. Mais avant de choisir le gâteau, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu comptes préparer afin que ce que je cuisine ne soit pas trop lourd."

Mindy sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis répondit :

"Mindy pensait que comme il fait chaud, Mindy allait préparer du gaspacho en entrée, puis des blancs de pigeons avec des pommes de terres croustilles."

"Très bien. Alors je pourrais préparer…", Harry hésita dans sa tête, puis choisi ce qui lui faisait le plus envie,"Je vais faire un clafouti aux cerises avec de la glace."

"Bonne idée, Monsieur Snape. Mindy va apporter les ingrédients."

Et ainsi, pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, Harry resta en cuisine, le nez dans un livre de recettes et les mains dans la farine et le sucre pour préparer le dessert. Cette expérience enrichissante fut entrecoupée de rires quand Mindy, en voulant l'aider, avait renversé le contenu (raté) de ses premiers efforts culinaires. Hoppy était arrivé sur ces entrefaites pour voir si tout allait bien et avait promptement glissé sur le résultat, l'étalant copieusement sur tout le sol de la cuisine. Harry avait tellement ri qu'il en avait mal, mais il arriva finalement à achever son 'œuvre' et attendait à présent la fin de la cuisson en discutant avec Hoppy et Mindy.

"Vous avez toujours été au service des Snape ?"

"Oh non, Monsieur Snape ! Hoppy et Mindy était au service de la famille de la mère du maître. Quand le père de Madame est mort, nous sommes entrés au service de Madame, peu de temps après la naissance de Maître Snape. Mais le père du maître ne semblait pas beaucoup nous apprécier, alors Hoppy et Mindy restaient cachés."

"Donc vous connaissez Snape depuis sa naissance… Dites-moi, il a toujours été comme ça ?"

"Comme quoi, Monsieur Snape ?"

"Eh bien… Tu sais… Si froid, sarcastique, autoritaire et égoïste."

Hoppy eut l'air bouleversé par ses paroles et passablement blessé, comme s'il avait été insulté personnellement.

"Oh ! Monsieur Snape ne doit pas dire du mal du Maître ! Le Maître n'est pas du tout comme ça ! Hoppy est très triste que Monsieur Snape pense cela du Maître ! Hoppy croyait… comme Monsieur Snape voulait préparer une surprise pour le Maître, Hoppy croyait que Monsieur Snape aimait enfin le Maître…"

"L'aimer ! Mais Hoppy, tu te rends bien compte qu'il a gâché ma vie ! Il a tué une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour moi, m'a forcé à l'épouser sans aucune considération pour mes sentiments et m'a volé ma liberté ! Comment pourrais-je jamais aimer un tel homme ?"

"Non, Monsieur Snape ! Ne dites pas cela du Maître ! Le Maître est un homme bien qui mérite d'être aimé ! Le maître ne veut que votre bien ; d'ailleurs avant le mariage, le Maître s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Monsieur Snape ! Il pensait que quelqu'un pourrait…"

Hoppy s'interrompit brutalement, l'air hagard.

"Oh non ! Le Maître avait dis à Hoppy de ne rien dire ! Méchant Hoppy ! Mauvais Hoppy !"

Et l'elfe de maison disparut avec un claquement sec, laissant Harry interloqué et pas qu'un peu intrigué. Hoppy en avait visiblement trop dis, ou plutôt pas assez au goût de Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir dire avant de se reprendre ?

A ce moment précis, le four sonna la fin de la cuisson (ou plutôt hurla 'c'est prêt bande de cuisiniers incompétents !', le four étant magique) et Harry dû reporter toute son attention sur son gâteau qui était heureusement très réussi.

Mindy refusa de répondre à ses questions sur Snape ou Hoppy alors qu'elle achevait les préparatifs du déjeuner et le poussa ensuite hors de la cuisine avec la consigne d'aller se laver et se rendre présentable pour se mettre à table. Harry, vexé de voir ses questions ignorées, s'exécuta en maugréant. Après ses ablutions, sa colère retombée, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

Severus s'y trouvait déjà, debout devant le guéridon se servant un apéritif.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il sans se retourner, ses réflexes d'espion lui permettant de sentir l'entrée de Harry dans la pièce immédiatement.

"Non merci" répondit ce dernier poliment, s'installant à sa place.

Severus le rejoignit bientôt.

"Les travaux seront terminés cette après midi. Nous pourrons donc commencer la décoration dès demain matin… si tu veux toujours m'aider…"

Harry lui sourit faiblement, pas très à l'aise avec l'idée d'avoir une telle conversation avec Snape. Comme s'ils étaient mariés du fait de sa volonté, comme s'ils étaient une famille…

"Bien sûr que je le veux toujours, j'ai plein d'idées."

Le gaspacho apparut dans leurs assiettes et ils se turent tous deux pour manger, l'ambiance quasiment familiale disparaissant au profit d'un silence gêné et inconfortable. Quand arriva le temps du dessert, exceptionnellement Mindy apparut pour le leur apporter en personne. Snape haussa un sourcil interrogateur à cela.

"Maître Snape, pour le dessert Mindy vous présente un clafouti aux cerises et son sorbet griotte." dit-elle en lui tendant la pâtisserie.

L'air solennel et anxieux de Mindy fit comprendre à Severus que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, son avis sur cette gourmandise était capital. Il prit donc lentement une cuillérée du clafouti et la porta à sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir tant le gâteau était exquis. Savoureux et d'une grande légèreté, marié au sorbet il était parfait. Il en fit le compliment à voix haute et avec sincérité, félicitant Mindy pour cette nouveauté très réussie. L'elfe rayonnait de joie et de fierté.

"Oh non, Maître Snape ! Vous pas devoir féliciter Mindy. C'est Monsieur Snape qui a fait le dessert. Pour vous."

Severus tourna vivement la tête vers Harry, qui se faisait tout petit et tentait futilement de passer inaperçu en baissant la tête vers sa propre part de clafouti.

"En quel honneur ?" s'enquit Severus, la voix nouée par l'émotion et les yeux remplis d'espoir.

"Monsieur Snape voulait vous faire une surprise, Maître ! Ca vous fait plaisir, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Severus regardait toujours Harry de façon insistante, cherchant son regard du sien, cherchant en lui un sentiment qu'il appelait de toute son âme.

"C'était pour vous remercier", finit par marmonner Harry, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps la brûlure du regard de Snape sur lui,"Pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi hier, avoir inviter mes amis et tout ça… Et puis j'aime assez cuisiner, alors je me suis dis que ça me ferait passer le temps, ce genre de choses…" Harry savait qu'il babillait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, dans l'embarras où il se trouvait. Il ne savait plus où se mettre.

"Merci." dit simplement Severus avec sincérité mais également avec une pointe de déception. Il aurait tant aimé une raison plus profonde à ce cadeau, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop espérer non plus.

Harry rougit encore davantage et se demandait comment il allait pouvoir briser le silence chargé de tension et d'embarras qui s'était installé à nouveau entre eux. Il sortit donc la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"Ca te dirait de faire un promenade avec moi cette après midi ?"

Snape resta interloqué, de même que Harry qui se demanda comment il avait pu sortir une énormité pareille. Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour dire une telle absurdité ? Il allait retirer ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il n'en eu pas le temps.

"Ce sera avec plaisir. Les ouvriers pourront se débrouiller sans moi pendant quelques heures. Nous y allons ?"

Il se leva et tendit une main à Harry. Pris dans le piège qu'il s'était involontairement dressé, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter la main tendue et se leva de table. Tous deux ils quittèrent le manoir pour une petite visite du domaine des Snape. Snape… ou plutôt Severus à présent, ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main et paraissait ne pas s'apercevoir de la gêne de Harry à ses côtés. Harry, lui, cherchait encore dans ses pensées à savoir pourquoi il avait stupidement demandé à Severus de l'accompagner. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait pardonné la souffrance qu'il lui avait causée par le meurtre de son mentor, son emprisonnement et le viol de la nuit de noce. Et ce n'était certainement pas non plus à cause de sa compagnie agréable… Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ?

Les pensées de Harry furent interrompues par son compagnon de route.

"Regarde, Harry. Ce sous-bois est l'endroit où j'avais l'habitude de me rendre quand j'étais enfant et quand mes parents m'emmenaient voir la maison familiale de ma mère."

Harry leva la tête et ne put que rester émerveillé devant le charmant tableau qui s'offrait à sa vue. Les bois sombres des alentours s'écartaient en cet endroit pour révéler une clairière où l'herbe semblait plus verte et plus dru et où les rayons du soleil transperçaient les feuillages pour illuminer d'une lumière tamisée et mystérieuse les ombres des branchages. Il s'en dégageait une ambiance particulière, un mélange d'énigme et de jeu d'enfant et Harry s'attendait à ce qu'un lutin traverse l'endroit d'un instant à l'autre tant l'endroit était magique.

"C'est magnifique…" murmura-t-il, admiratif. "Tu y jouais avec tes amis ?"

Severus se raidit et ses traits se crispèrent.

"Non. Je n'étais pas… enfin disons que je n'avais pas d'amis ou de parents assez proche pour vouloir leur faire partager cet endroit. C'est la première fois que j'y amène quelqu'un…"

Harry se sentit curieusement flatté par cette déclaration et un étrange sentiment, fait en partie de fierté et de joie, s'insinua en lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder car Severus l'entraînait déjà vers un nouvel endroit, visiblement embarrassé de lui avoir dévoilé une part de lui aussi personnelle et intime. Pendant leur promenade, Severus continua la conversation passant d'un sujet à l'autre lorsque la discussion tournait court et se montra particulièrement prévenant envers Harry, l'aidant dans les passages difficiles et lui tenant toujours la main. Harry n'était vraiment pas habitué à ce qu'on le traite de cette manière et surtout pas par Snape. La situation était surréelle et Harry ne savait que penser, tiraillé entre son ressentiment toujours aigu et les nouveaux sentiments que le comportement de Snape, si contraire à son caractère, faisait naître en lui. Il était tellement confus et perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'écoutait pas du tout ce que Severus lui disais et ne répondait distraitement que par onomatopées.

"Harry, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je viens de te poser une question."

De façon tout à fait inexplicable et imprévisible, cette remarque débloqua tous les sentiments négatifs de Harry à l'égard de Severus en une vague de colère incontrôlable. Sa confusion, son sentiment d'impuissance, d'emprisonnement et sa rancœur se libérèrent soudainement. Tout à coup, il n'avait plus du tout envie de faire des efforts comme le lui avait conseillé Hermione ; il avait au contraire le vif désir d'attaquer Snape, de le faire souffrir, de le punir pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait causé. Ne se retenant plus, il laissa exploser sa colère.

"Oh bien sûr, quand le grand Severus Snape parle, il faut que moi, pauvre petit époux soumis, écoute comme si la parole divine sortait de sa bouche ! Et bien, tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire foutre ! Tu m'as peut-être forcé à t'épouser, mais je ne suis pas ton esclave pendu à tes moindres désirs !"

Ignorant l'air profondément choqué et blessé de Severus, Harry lui lâcha la main avec dégoût et se mit à courir dans les bois à toute vitesse. La colère pulsait dans ses veines et le poussait à s'éloigner le plus possible de son bourreau.

Il courut de longues minutes, droit devant lui, sans chercher à réfléchir sur où il allait ou pourquoi il courrait. Tout ce qu'il voulait était d'être loin de Snape et de son manoir. Petit à petit, ses foulées se firent moins longues et moins rapides, sa colère moins présente et son souffle plus court. Il ralentit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fasse plus que marcher, le nez en l'air humant les ondes parfumées venant des fruits mûrs de cette après-midi d'été. Si loin de tout, en pleine campagne, il avait presque l'impression d'être libre, presque l'impression que tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la fin de la guerre n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Il s'attendait presque à voir surgir de derrière un arbre son ami Ron ou d'entendre la voix d'Hermione l'appeler au loin.

Harry souriait presque quand tout à coup ses jambes cessèrent de bouger d'elles-mêmes. Etonné, Harry se demanda s'il était plus fatigué par cette petite course qu'il ne le croyait ; il insista et essaya à nouveau d'avancer, sans succès. Pire, ses jambes le firent reculer de quelques pas sans qu'il l'ait voulu. Agacé et quelque peu effrayé à la fois, Harry se demanda si d'une façon ou d'une autre Snape n'était pas derrière cet étrange phénomène. C'est alors qu'il se souvint brutalement des règles atroces que Snape avait édictées au début de leur mariage. Harry avait passé presque deux mois à broyer du noir à leur propos mais n'avait jamais cherché activement à tester leurs limites, préférant rester au manoir comme un prisonnier et laisser la dépression s'emparer de lui. Il se rendait compte à présent que la magie du virti praemium enregistrait chaque ordre donné par Snape et l'empêchait de les transgresser, au besoin prenant possession de son corps pour ce faire. Ce sortilège tout puissant appliquait à la lettre chaque décision de Snape à son égard jusqu'à ce qu'il donne un ordre contraire.

Serrant les dents, Harry tenta de toutes ses forces d'avancer. Des larmes de frustration perlèrent à ses yeux quand toutes ses tentatives s'avérèrent vaines. Harry sentit ses forces l'abandonner et le sombre rideau de la dépression l'envelopper à nouveau de son étouffant manteau. Désespéré, il s'effondra sur le sol couvert de mousse et d'herbe et laissa ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues et les sanglots secouer son corps. Il essaya de se reprendre. Il essaya de se remémorer les paroles d'Hermione. Il essaya de se raisonner, de se dire que pleurer ne servait à rien et que de toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire contre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais cette pensée ne fit qu'accroître ses larmes et son désespoir. Harry se roula alors en boule sur le sol et laissa les vagues de tristesse le submerger sans plus de retenu.

C'est ainsi que le découvrit Severus trente minutes plus tard.

oOo

Après le départ précipité et soudain de son mari, Severus était resté interdit quelques minutes, se demandant s'il devait le suivre ou le laisser seul. Harry n'était jamais allé dans le parc auparavant, il était donc probable qu'il se perde. Severus savait que de part ses ordres le virti praemium l'empêcherait de dépasser les limites du domaine et le forcerait à rentrer au manoir avant que la nuit ne tombe. Néanmoins il partit à la recherche de son époux, souhaitant arranger les choses avec lui. Il utilisa donc la marque qu'il avait posée sur Harry pour le localiser et se dirigea vers la direction indiquée. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche et d'angoisse alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il allait dire à Harry pour retrouver le début d'entente qu'ils avaient eu en début de journée, Severus entendit le bruit d'un sanglot étouffé.

Se rapprochant, le spectacle de son époux replié sur lui-même pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps le prit à la gorge et au cœur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait annoncé à Fudge son intention d'invoquer le virti praemium, Severus regretta sa décision et l'espoir qu'il gardait au fond de son âme chancela sous l'assaut du doute. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir l'homme qu'il aimait si malheureux, mais il était trop tard à présent ; une fois le virti praemium enclenché, il ne s'éteignait qu'avec la mort des deux personnes unis par lui. Tout ce que pouvait faire Snape maintenant était de s'efforcer de rendre son époux heureux, ou plutôt moins malheureux, même au dépend de son propre bonheur.

Ainsi résolu, mais le cœur lourd du savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir l'amour de son mari, Severus s'avança. Ne sachant que faire pour soulager Harry de sa peine, il s'approcha et tenta maladroitement de le prendre dans ses bras avant d'être promptement repoussé.

"Laissez-moi ! Vous ne pensez pas que vous en avez assez fait ?" hoqueta Harry en essayant de cacher son visage inondé de larmes et d'humiliation. « Je ne peux même pas aller où je veux ! Mon propre corps refuse de m'obéir. Mes jambes cessent de fonctionner à l'instant où je dépasse vos stupides et étouffantes règles… je ressent du plaisir quand vous me touchez alors que je vous déteste… Je ne suis plus moi-même ! Je suis en train de perdre celui que je suis ! J'étouffe ici, dans ce manoir, dans ce rôle d'épouse soumise qui n'a jamais été fait pour moi ! Je veux respirer ! Je veux sortir d'ici ! Oh mon Dieu, sortez-moi de ce cauchemar par pitié ! »

Severus restait impuissant face à la crise de panique de Harry. Ce dernier se mit à respirer de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus bruyamment, prenant de grandes inspirations qui de toute évidence ne l'aidaient pas à se calmer.

"Tu peux sortir du domaine, si tu le veux." Severus murmura faiblement, comme si les mots lui coûtaient physiquement.

Harry releva la tête, ses yeux jusque là pleins de larmes brusquement emplis d'espoir.

"Mais je dois t'accompagner…"

Harry se renfrogna à nouveau.

"Bien sûr. Comme ça je vais vraiment me sentir moins prisonnier. Laissez tomber, Snape. Si sortir d'ici signifie plus de temps passé avec vous, je préfère rester enfermé." Avec ça il se releva et, chancelant, se dirigea en direction du manoir.

Severus resta un instant agenouillé sur le sol, image de douleur et de désolation, et finalement s'avoua vaincu.

"Tu peux sortir du domaine même sans moi…"

Harry se retourna.

"Mais promet-moi d'y aller avec Mlle Granger et M. Weasley. Lupin aussi de préférence. Et je veux être au courant de l'heure de ton départ et de l'heure de ton retour."

"Oh c'est tellement mieux que l'option précédente !" fit Harry avec sarcasme. "Je me sens vraiment plus libre."

"C'est à cette seule condition que j'accepte de te savoir loin du manoir sans moi."

"Très bien, Snape. Je vais au Chemin de Travers avec Ron et Hermione demain de 9h du matin à minuit. Voilà, satisfait ?" Harry avait dit cela avec le ton le plus mordant dont il était capable. « De toute façon, avec ça », il désigna le tatouage en forme de S sur son bras,"c'est comme si j'avais une laisse et une puce de localisation.", ignorant le regard ahurit de Snape qui visiblement ne savait pas ce qu'était une puce de localisation, Harry continua. "Je n'ai donc aucune chance de m'enfuir si c'est ça qui vous fait peur."

Il se détourna de Snape pour retourner au manoir. Il n'entendit pas Severus, toujours agenouillé, murmurer :

"Ce n'est pas cela qui me fait peur, Harry…"

_A suivre_


	9. L'extérieur

Katoru : tes compliments m'ont vraiment motivé pour continuer.

Elehyn : je crois que je n'ai pas à répéter à quel point tu es mon modèle. J'espère pouvoir bientôt lire un nouveau chapitre de l'une de tes très belles fics.

Loriane : je serais très fière que tu publies ma fic sur ton site, mais je te dis tout de suite qu'il n'y aura pas de fin dramatique (quoique…)

Et un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit une review et à tous ceux qui lisent et apprécient cette histoire.

Je tiens à demander pardon pour le retard, mais outre la vrai vie qui m'empêche de me consacrer autant que je le voudrais à mon imagination, j'ai dû me remettre du choc du 6ième bouquin de Harry Potter et adapter mon histoire aux nouveaux éléments apportés par ce dernier opus sans toutefois changer l'essence de ma fic (dur dur…). Ceci veut dire que ce chapitre, ainsi que les précédents qui ont tous été remaniés, contiennent des **SPOILERS **de Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé. Donc celles qui ne l'ont pas encore lu, abstenez-vous de lire cette fic ; je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre plaisir lorsque vous lirez les dernières aventures de notre binoclard favori.

**Attention ! : ce chapitre contient des SPOILERS du 6ième Harry Potter. Les autres chapitres ont aussi été modifiés, donc si vous ne comprenez pas tout, relisez les chapitres précédents.**

**Chapitre 9 : L'extérieur**

Dans le chapitre précédent :

_"Très bien, Snape. Je vais au Chemin de Travers avec Ron et Hermione demain de 9h du matin à minuit. Voilà, satisfait ?" Harry avait dit cela avec le ton le plus mordant dont il était capable. "De toute façon, avec ça", il désigna le tatouage en forme de S sur son bras, "c'est comme si j'avais une laisse et une puce de localisation.", ignorant le regard ahurit de Snape qui visiblement ne savait pas ce qu'était une puce de localisation, Harry continua. "Je n'ai donc aucune chance de m'enfuir si c'est ça qui vous fait peur."_

_Il se détourna de Snape pour retourner au manoir. Il n'entendit pas Severus, toujours agenouillé, murmurer :_

_"Ce n'est pas cela qui me fait peur, Harry…"_

oOo

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans un silence emplis de tension et de colère contenue dans le cas de Harry. Ce dernier faisait mine d'ignorer complètement l'existence même de Snape tout en le fusillant de temps à autre du regard et Severus était incapable de trouver quoique se soit à dire. Toutes les idées, plus désespérée les unes que les autres, qui lui passaient par la tête pour essayer de gagner le pardon de son mari ne feraient qu'envenimer les choses, il le savait. Il souffrit donc en silence de la froideur et de la colère de Harry, la sachant oh combien méritée.

Cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis leur nuit de noce, Severus ne dormit pas dans le lit conjugal. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où Snape avait pu se réfugier et très franchement, il s'en fichait. Il profita sans se poser de questions de cet instant de répit en espérant que Snape ne viendrait plus jamais partager sa couche. Il mit pour la première fois depuis son mariage un pyjama pour dormir (car d'habitude Snape le déshabillait puis le maintenait nu contre lui toute la nuit) avec béatitude et c'est avec un soupir de contentement qu'il se glissa sous les draps frais et s'installa confortablement au milieu du grand lit en étalant largement tous ses membres. En conséquence, il fut extrêmement surpris de se réveiller plusieurs fois pendant la nuit, cherchant inconsciemment Snape à ses côtés, tâtonnant de la main pour retrouver la présence rassurante de son mari, et frissonnant malgré la température élevée d'un été doux et chaud en raison de l'absence de l'habituelle chaleur humaine qu'il retrouvait chaque nuit depuis son mariage. Cette constatation quant au changement de ses habitudes nocturnes mit Harry assez mal à l'aise et il dut se répéter plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit que s'il avait du mal à dormir, c'était à cause de l'excitation de pouvoir enfin quitter le manoir et pas parce que –idée saugrenue- Snape lui manquait.

Le lendemain matin, il était intenable au petit déjeuner, se tortillant sur sa chaise, regardant sans cesse l'heure et attendant avec impatience ses deux amis. Ces derniers avaient semblé surpris la veille par la requête de Harry et avaient même paru réticents… mais ce n'était pas possible, Harry avait dû mal interpréter leur attitude. Ils étaient ces amis, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi seraient-ils réticents à l'idée de l'accompagner faire un tour en ville ?

Enfin 9h sonna et Ron et Hermione furent annoncés par Hoppy. Harry se leva d'un bond avec un cri de joie et d'impatience pour les rejoindre et partir immédiatement, sans un regard pour Severus qui était resté tout ce temps la tête baissée, sans toucher à la nourriture se trouvant dans son assiette. Au moment où la petite troupe allait quitter la pièce, Severus releva la tête et s'adressa au jeune couple qui allait emmener son époux hors du manoir pour la première fois depuis que ce dernier y avait mis les pieds.

"Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Weasley. Au moindre problème je veux que vous m'appeliez immédiatement, peu importe l'heure et les circonstances. Veillez à ce qui ne lui arrive rien. Je vous fais confiance."

Ron se réajusta sur ses béquilles et hocha gravement la tête alors qu'Harry leva les yeux au ciel, eut un reniflement désabusé et dit d'une voix exagérément enfantine :

"Oui maman. Et je promets de manger tous mes légumes quand je rentrerai à la maison. Allez, on y va, j'en peux plus d'être ici !"

Et Harry entraîna ses deux amis vers la cheminée, ignorant l'air profondément blessé de son mari et les lèvres pincés en signe de désapprobation d'Hermione. Il prit rapidement une poignée de poudre de cheminette et dit d'un ton décidé 'le chaudron baveur'. Alors que Harry allait jeter la poudre, il vit Snape se lever et tendre la main vers lui, comme pour le retenir, mais aussitôt les flammes vertes l'enveloppèrent et après la sensation désagréable du voyage, il se retrouva dans l'atmosphère si particulière de la taverne la plus visitée de l'Angleterre des sorciers.

oOo

Harry sortit du foyer et épousseta la suie de ses vêtements. Comme il était bon de voir un autre endroit que ce manoir maudit, se disait-il. Mais quelque chose clochait : le silence. A son arrivée, toutes les conversations s'étaient interrompues. Cela en soit n'était pas vraiment étrange car Harry était habitué à être le point de mire de l'attention partout où il allait, à son grand damne. Non, ce qui n'allait pas, c'est que là les regards lancés dans sa direction n'étaient ni ébahis, ni admiratifs, mais soupçonneux et mauvais. Après ces quelques instants de silence tendus, les clients du chaudron baveur se mirent à chuchoter entre eux frénétiquement, toujours en fixant Harry de leurs yeux malveillants.

Harry sentit Ron, qui venait d'arriver avec Hermione par la cheminée, lui tirer la manche avec insistance en direction de la sortie, mais Harry était cloué sur place. Deux petites vieilles installées près du comptoir chuchotaient entre elles plus fort que les autres, probablement parce qu'elles étaient toutes deux un peu sourdes.

"Comment ose-t-il se montrer, celui-là ? Pourquoi le ministère ne l'a-t-il pas encore envoyé à Azkaban ?"

"Dottie, espèce de vieille gâteuse. Tu oublies toujours tout. Il a été choisi par notre Sauveur pour le virti praemium !"

"Le virit quoi ?"

"Enfin tu sais ! La tradition où un héros choisi en récompense de sa bravoure d'épouser la personne de son choix ! Tu es vraiment sourde et gâteuse ma pauvre vieille !"

"Ah oui ! Je me souviens maintenant ! Mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il a été choisi _lui_. Ma petite fille aurait été cent fois mieux et lui aurait déjà donné de beaux enfants. Au fait, il porte un enfant maintenant ?"

Harry, qui avait écouté toute la conversation avec une colère grandissante et qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, intervint alors.

"Nan mais pour qui vous vous prenez ! Vous n'avez pas honte de porter des jugements de la sorte sans rien savoir, RIEN ! Et bien sûr que je n'attends pas d'enfant ! C'est une idée ridicule !"

"Pas encore ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, petit incapable ! Toute jeune personne en bonne santé attendrait déjà un enfant ! De mon temps, toutes les jeunes mariées tombaient enceintes dès leur nuit de noce ! C'est tout même pas bien compliqué ! Mais c'est vrai qu'avec une mauvaise graine comme celle là" dit-elle d'un ton dégoûté et haineux, "on ne peut vraiment pas s'attendre à ce qu'il fasse les choses correctement."

Harry allait répliquer quand Hermione lui prit le bras et le dirigea résolument vers la sortie. Ron les suivit en s'appuyant su ses béquilles et dit :

"Ca va, Harry. Laisse tomber, elles en valent pas la peine."

"Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux aller du côté moldu de Londres" fit Hermione, l'air inquiet.

"Pas question !" rétorqua Harry, "Je veux revoir Diagon Alley et je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que les gens pensent ! D'ailleurs depuis quand ce que les autres pensent de moi m'affecte ? Je ferai ce que je veux aujourd'hui, sans tuteur pour me donner des ordres. Vous êtes mes amis, alors essayez de comprendre. J'ai _besoin_ de prendre des décisions et de faire des choix librement aujourd'hui, même si ce ne sont que de petites choses."

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, puis hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension. Mais Hermione avait encore l'air anxieux et hésitant.

"Je suis d'accord et je te comprend. Rester enfermé tout ce temps dans un endroit où on n'a pas voulu être… Mais je t'en supplie, promet-moi d'écouter nos conseils en tant qu'amis et de rentrer au manoir si les choses tournent mal."

"Mais qu'est ce qui pourrait tourner mal enfin !"

Ni Ron ni Hermione ne répondirent pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Ron desserra ses lèvres blanchies par la pression pour dire :

"Je pense que tu le verras bien assez tôt."

Cette réponse agaça particulièrement Harry qui en avait assez qu'on lui cache tout et qu'on le traite comme une fragile jeune fille. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver en cinquième année, mais en pire ! Il voulut confronter ses amis là-dessus et exiger de savoir ce qu'ils voulaient dire, mais finalement il haussa les épaules et décida de laisser passer. Il avait attendu ce moment de liberté trop ardemment et avec trop d'enthousiasme pour se le laisser gâcher par la colère ou par ses amis qui décidemment n'agissaient plus comme tels. C'est comme s'ils avaient pris le parti de Snape plutôt que le sien !

oOo

Devant le mur de briques derrière le Chaudron Baveur, Harry sortit sa baguette avec un sourire satisfait pour taper la bonne combinaison. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de magie. Non pas que Snape le lui avait interdit, mais avoir sa baguette dans sa main avec Snape aux environs lui donnait toujours envie de lui lancer un sortilège particulièrement douloureux et il ne voulait pas se confronter à la réalité : sa magie ne marchait pas sur la personne qu'il voulait le plus maudire.

Alors qu'il allait taper avec sa baguette sur les briques pour ouvrir le mur, Ron intervint d'un ton faussement joyeux :

"Alors Harry, où as-tu envie d'aller ?"

"Aucun endroit en particulier. J'aimerais revoir Diagon Alley et ses magasins et me balader un peu. En fait je voulais juste sortir de ma prison et m'éloigner de Snape. Je ne peux vraiment plus le supporter ! Déjà avant je ne l'aimais pas, mais là, c'est la totale ! M'enfermer de la sorte, non mais je vous jure ! Comme un animal en cage ! Et sans raison en plus puisque je ne peux pas le tromper même si je le voulais et je ne peux pas m'enfuir ! C'est vraiment juste pour me faire souffrir !"

Ron et Hermione eurent l'air gêné et détournèrent le regard. Cette fois, et malgré sa volonté de rester calme, Harry explosa.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez cette fois ! J'en ai assez que vous ne me regardiez pas dans les yeux quand vous ne voulez pas me dire quelque chose ! J'en ai assez que vous me cachiez toujours tout comme si je n'étais pas capable de faire face aux problèmes ! Alors arrêtez les regards fuyant et regardez-moi dans les yeux pour me dire enfin ce qui ne va pas plutôt que de me laissez découvrir les problèmes au dernier moment !"

Hermione rougit de honte et Ron baissa la tête, penaud d'avoir autant manqué du courage de la maison de Gryffondor. Hermione finit par prendre la parole.

"Harry, ce n'est pas qu'on veuille te cacher quoique se soit, mais on ne sait pas trop comment te dire… enfin on ne voulait pas te gâcher ta joie pour ta première sortie depuis des mois et…"

"Viens-en aux fait, Hermione. Dis-moi ce que vous me cachez." fit Harry, à bout de patience.

"Il faut que tu saches que Fudge et Scrimgeour (nda : voir Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mélé) ne sont pas restés inactifs depuis ton mariage forcé avec Snape. Scrimgeour a la rancune tenace, il ne t'a jamais pardonné de ne pas t'être allié à lui pour convaincre les sorciers qu'il faisait du bon travail avec le ministère pendant la guerre. Lui et Fudge ont fait un battage de presse et d'opinion monstre contre toi pour te discréditer, te reprochant ta soi-disant inaptitude à mettre un terme au règne de terreur de Voldemort, ta soi-disant instabilité, ton soi-disant goût pour la guerre et la violence et ta soi-disant cruauté envers ton époux."

Harry encaissa le coup. Il aurait dû se douter que Scrimgeour et Fudge chercheraient à se venger de son manque de coopération et de sa défiance. Mais ce fut la dernière phrase d'Hermione qui le mit hors de lui.

"Ma cruauté ! C'est une blague ! Et Snape alors ! C'est moi la victime dans cette affaire, certainement pas lui !"

"Nous le savons, Harry. Mais le reste du monde des sorciers voit Snape comme leur libérateur, comme leur héros, encore plus que toi quand tu étais dans ce rôle. Et donc ils ne veulent pas reconnaître ses défauts ou ses tords. De plus, un certain nombre de gens espérait que Snape allait les choisir pour le virti praemium et, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, ils te jalousent et t'en veulent d'avoir retirer du marché le célibataire le plus en vu si vite. Ce qui fait que quand Fudge a lancé ces rumeurs comme quoi tu battais froid à Snape et que tu lui refusais ta couche, les gens étaient plus que disposés à le croire."

"Ca n'a pas de sens ! Avec le virti praemium, Snape pourrait demander absolument tout ce qu'il veut de moi sans que j'aie la moindre possibilité de résister, sans que je puisse refuser ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'enrage le plus. Et puis comment pourrais-je lui refuser ma couche ? A partir du moment où il me donne un ordre, c'est comme si mon corps cessait de m'appartenir ! Je ne suis pas cruel envers Snape tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas le choix !"

"Je le sais aussi. Mais… le virti praemium n'a pas été en usage depuis plus de 400 ans et est principalement une tradition orale. Il y a très peu de livres sur le sujet et donc très peu de gens en connaisse les détails. Et comme il n'y a pas vraiment de moyens de savoir ce qui se passe au manoir, Fudge et Scrimgeour leur font avaler tout ce qu'ils veulent."

Harry hocha la tête, puis se renfrogna soudain quand une pensée sombre lui traversa l'esprit.

"Et vous, dans tout ça ? Qu'avez-vous fait pour empêcher ça ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur. "Vous, vous saviez la vérité, non ? Vous étiez dehors alors que moi j'étais coincé chez Snape. Je n'avais aucun moyen de me défendre. Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait pour arrêter Scrimgeour ! Ah on peut dire que j'ai de vrais amis !"

Le visage de Ron se décomposa comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing. Hermione semblait au bord des larmes. Ils avaient l'air tous deux extrêmement blessés, mais Harry se détourna d'eux et, après avoir frapper les briques du mur, s'engouffra dans Diagon Alley.

oOo

Une fois arrivé, il fit quelques pas dans la rue principale. Tout était tel qu'il se le rappelait, ni le temps ni la guerre ne semblait avoir de prise durable sur cet endroit magique : les boutiques colorées, les étalages en désordre et les sorciers enthousiastes vacants à leurs occupations. Sauf qu'à son entrée, quelques doigts se pointèrent dans sa direction, les rires et les voix animées devinrent peu à peu murmures et la rue quelques instants plus tôt si sympathique devint soudainement hostile et désapprobatrice.

Harry recula, ses instincts de guerre revenant au galop sous la pression de l'atmosphère malsaine qui se dégageait à présent de l'ensemble de la population sorcière de Diagon Alley. Seule quelques enfants n'avaient pas d'expression négative et regardaient avec curiosité et angoisse les visages fermés de leurs parents. Une petite fille tira sur la manche de sa mère pour attirer son attention.

"Maman, pourquoi on avance plus ? Et pourquoi tu regardes le monsieur comme ça ?"

Cette simple petite phrase innocente sembla être le déclenchement pour la foule. Toutes les voies jusqu'alors silencieuses tonnèrent en même temps et tous crachèrent leur haine et leur colère sur Harry.

"Comment oses-tu te montrer !"

"Petit ingrat, traiter aussi mal notre Sauveur alors qu'il t'a fait l'honneur de t'épouser !"

"Espèce de lâche ! Tu souilles notre rue et notre honneur de sorciers !"

Tout comme après la bataille finale, les injures fusèrent, toujours plus vindicatives et injustes, et bientôt les pierres et les sorts les rejoignirent. Quelques voix appelaient au calme et certaines prenaient même la défense de Harry, mais elles étaient noyées par les cris hystériques des détracteurs de l'ancien 'Survivant'. Harry, armé de sa baguette, lança un sort de protection et tenta d'éviter la plupart des sortilèges et projectiles. Il était totalement abasourdi par tant de violence. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment la population pouvait à ce point monté contre lui. Un grand sentiment de trahison l'envahit et pourtant il n'aurait pas dû être surpris : ce n'était pas la première fois que les sorciers se retournaient contre lui.

Toujours sous le choc, il ne bougeait pas alors que la populace en colère se rapprochait et multipliait les attaques.

"Harry !"

Ce cri venait d'Hermione qui, accompagnée de Ron, se plaça entre Harry et les chiens enragés.

"Arrière ! Vous n'en avez pas assez de vous en prendre à lui et de le harceler de la sorte !"

En réponse elle reçue promptement une pierre sur le coin du visage.

"Tait toi ! Ce ne sont pas vos campagnes de mensonges qui vont nous tromper !"

"Ouais ! Vous devriez arrêter votre propagande mensongère, ça ne marche pas !"

"Ce ne sont pas des mensonges !" rugit Ron, rouge de rage, se redressant autant que sa jambe cassée le lui permettait. "C'est Scrimgeour qui vous ment, par jalousie envers Harry. Ouvrez les yeux !"

La cacophonie qui suivit cette déclaration fut telle que Harry fut incapable de comprendre un mot entre protestations et approbation. Ron allait de toute évidence en rajouter tout en maintenant Hermione, blessée, contre lui, quand Neville surgit hors de la foule et les amena si vite dans une petite boutique que les sorciers n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Vite vite, entrez !" souffla le vaillant Neville, encore essoufflé de son intervention éclair pour sauver ses amis. "Asseyez-vous donc, il y a des chaises et un fauteuil dans l'arrière boutique. Ne faites pas attention aux plantes qui traînent, je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger mon magasin."

Harry, reprenant un peu ses esprits mais toujours un peu tremblant, s'effondra sur une des chaises de l'arrière boutique. Ron guida tant bien que mal Hermione vers le fauteuil avant de tirer une chaise pour lui qu'il plaça à côté de sa fiancée, posant ses béquilles contre le fauteuil. Neville s'affaira encore quelques minutes, préparant le thé pour tout le monde, et l'apporta aux trois amis.

"Tenez, ça vous fera du bien." dit-il en tendant à chacun une tasse emplie du liquide brûlant.

Malgré la chaleur ambiante Harry accepta avec gratitude sa tasse. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, il se sentit suffisamment remis pour poser une question qui tournait en boucle de sa tête depuis sa récente confrontation avec le monde des sorciers.

"Neville, qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient tous dire ? Ils parlaient de campagne et de propagande…"

Neville jeta un regard surpris à Ron et Hermione, mais Ron était trop occupé à observer la blessure d'Hermione pour la soigner pour faire attention aux deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Neville soupira et se tourna alors vers Harry.

"Je pensais qu'ils te l'avaient déjà dit… Ron et Hermione ont fondé une association pour réhabiliter ton image auprès des sorciers et faire éclater toute la vérité sur ta participation réelle à la guerre… tu sais, les horcruxes de Voldemort que tu as détruis et tout ça… Ils tentent aussi de les faire se rendre compte que Fudge et Scrimgeour leur mentent, mais il est difficile de changer des mois de propagande contre toi. Et puis les gens ont besoin de blâmer quelqu'un car ils ne sont toujours pas remis de leurs pertes. Scrimgeour leur a fourni le bouc émissaire idéal."

"Une association pour me soutenir ?"

La culpabilité s'abattit sur Harry comme une tonne de briques. Il s'était à nouveau emporté avant de laisser une chance à ses amis de s'expliquer, il les avait accusés alors que ces derniers avaient publiquement pris sa défense, risquant leur propre sécurité et tranquillité. Harry, protégé par les murs de la propriété isolée de Snape, n'avait pas eu à subir toutes ces insultes haineuses, même s'il les aurait supportées avec plaisir pour protéger ses amis. Ron et Hermione devaient sans doute souffrir de ce traitement tous les jours. Et non seulement ils n'avaient rien dit, ne s'étaient jamais plains, n'avaient rien reproché à Harry, mais ils l'avaient même consolé quand eux-mêmes auraient eu besoin d'un soutient similaire.

"Ron, Hermione, je vous dois des excuses. Je vous ai accusé de m'avoir laisser tomber alors que vous avez passé tous ce temps à essayer de faire éclater la vérité. Et je comprend maintenant pourquoi vous et Snape ne vouliez pas que je quitte le manoir : vous aviez peur que je me fasse agresser par tous ces psychopathes. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir cherché à comprendre, j'aurais dû…"

"Ce n'est rien Harry. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir puisqu'on ne t'avait rien dit. C'est à nous de nous excuser pour ça. On aurait dû t'en parler, mais on ne savait pas comment t'annoncer à quel point les gens peuvent être bornés et stupides… et puis ton anniversaire était il y a deux jours… On voulait vraiment que tu t'amuses et pas te gâcher ta joie en te révélant les calomnies dont tu fais l'objet."

Harry hocha la tête, ce sentant toujours aussi coupable même s'il savait que ses amis aussi avaient leur tords. Hermione prit alors la parole, toujours aussi pale et tremblante.

"Sans vouloir de donner des ordres Harry, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux rentrer au manoir, ou au moins partir de la partie sorcière de Londres. J'entends la foule dehors qui s'agite et je ne voudrais pas qu'il détruise le magasin de plantes de Neville dans leur effort de te retrouver pour continuer leur lynchage."

Harry fit la grimace, mais acquiesça humblement. Il ne voulait pas rentrer au manoir et voir Snape qui sans doute le regarderait avec une exultation méchante et le sermonnerait, trop heureux d'avoir eu raison. Mais il avait fait prendre suffisamment de risques à ses amis pour lui.

"D'accord, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait passer au Burrow avant ? J'aimerais saluer la maman de Ron avant de rentrer."

Ron sourit.

"Elle sera ravie. Et puis Fred et George sont en ce moment à la maison en visite. Ca nous fera du bien à tous de les revoir. Mais avant d'y aller, Neville est-ce que tu aurais un remède contre les maux de tête ? Hermione ne se sent pas bien."

"Oui oui, va te servir, il y en a sans le tiroir de la commande au fond de ma serre personnelle, à droite. Oh et fais attention à Sissy, ma plante carnivore. Elle est barbouillée en ce moment et recrache toutes sortes de liquides un peu acides. Je ne voudrais pas que tu troues tes vêtements ou pire…"

Ron eut l'air quelque peu effrayé. Il se leva en s'aidant de ses béquilles et, sans remords aucun, tira avec lui Hermione pour qu'elle l'aide à maîtriser les plantes de Neville qui pouvaient être aussi vicieuses que les 'animaux de compagnie' de Hagrid.

Harry et Neville se retrouvèrent seuls, tous deux un peu gênés et ne trouvant rien à se dire. Neville, assez intimidé, se tortilla les mains et s'affaira ensuite à ranger les tasses à thé. Bien sûr, étant Neville, il trouva le moyen de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et s'étala de tout son long, brisant les fragiles tasses de porcelaine avec fracas. Harry dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Neville lui aussi lui avait manqué. Ca lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'il n'avait pas changé, que quelque chose du monde des sorciers n'avait pas changé et ne s'était pas retourné contre lui.

Rouge de confusion, Neville se redressa et répara les tasses. Très embarrassé, il tenta de reprendre une conversation.

"Les gens sont vraiment bêtes, hein ? Impossible de leur faire entendre raison, peu importe le nombre de conférences qu'on fait. Il n'y a que Snape qui ait eu quelques résultas auprès de ces têtes de mules avec ses propres conférences, et encore !"

Harry, qui se retenait encore de rire après la maladresse de Neville, sursauta à cela.

"Snape ! Mais il a passé ces deux derniers mois au manoir à superviser les travaux de rénovation ! Il n'a certainement pas pu donner de conférences !"

Neville le regarda bizarrement, puis demanda calmement :

"Est-ce que tu l'as vu, pendant les travaux ?"

Harry resta muet. Neville soupira.

"Tu n'as même pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il faisait, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas grave. Après le sale coup qu'il t'a fait, on ne peut vraiment pas te reprocher de lui en vouloir et de ne pas être objectif sur son compte." Il frissonna."Brrr… marié à _Snape _! Si ça avait été moi…"

Il se reprit.

"Mais c'est vrai, Snape s'est démené pendant des semaines pour changer l'opinion publique sur toi. Je sais de part ma grand-mère –tu sais qu'elle met son nez partout– que Snape est allé voir Fudge presque tous les jours pour qu'il arrête cette propagande mensongère contre toi. C'est ce qu'il a fini par faire d'ailleurs et il a arrêté les déclarations officielles et officieuses à ton encontre. Mais le Daily Prophet et les gens en général ne veulent pas lâcher leur bouc émissaire. C'est très pratique de te mettre sur le dos toutes les erreurs que notre camp a commises, comme ça ils n'ont pas besoin de chercher les vrais responsables. Snape a aussi essayé d'enrayer ça. Il a donné beaucoup de conférence et de petits discours pour te réhabiliter. Malheureusement il n'arrive pas à de grands résultats dans ce domaine. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne qu'il t'ait laissé sortir sans lui, tu risques vraiment ta vie en étant dehors sans protection comme ça, même si tu es puissant. La moitié de la communauté magique veut te 'punir' de ne pas avoir tuer Tu Sais Qui comme tu devais supposément le faire et l'autre moitié veut te tuer pour avoir été choisi à leur place pour le virti praemium."

Harry fut quelque peu embarrassé.

"J'ai, disons, insisté…"

Neville eu un sourire.

"Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. Heureusement que rien ne s'est passé. Par contre vous devriez partir assez vite, les gens savent que je suis un sympathisant de la campagne menée par Ron et Hermione et savent aussi que nous sommes amis. Ils ne vont pas tarder à vous chercher par ici."

Harry acquiesça et se leva, alors même que Ron et Hermione revenaient de la serre. Hermione semblait aller bien mieux et même paraissait se retenir de rire pendant que Ron pestait, sa robe constellée de trous et de traces de dents.

"Des petits soucis avec Sissy ?" susurra Neville qui de toute évidence ne sympathisait pas vraiment avec les déboires de Ron. Ce dernier ne répondit rien à voix haute, mais marmonna quelque chose comme « Vaut pas mieux que Norbert, cette espèce de mauvaise herbe… »

Hermione gloussa et passa son bras sous celui de Ron pour le calmer.

"Allez, ne soit pas grognon alors que l'on va voir ta famille. Harry, cesse de te tortiller nerveusement comme ça, on t'a déjà dit que ce n'était rien et qu'on avait aussi nos tords dans toute cette histoire. C'est le bon moment pour repartir du bon pied. Ron, accompagne Harry jusqu'au Burrow, moi je contacte Severus."

Harry tiqua.

"Pourquoi veux-tu appeler Snape ?"

"Parce que lui ai promis avant de partir de le faire au moindre problème. Je vais juste le prévenir que nous allons chez les Weasley et que nous te ramènerons en un seul morceau."

Harry soupira et regarda Ron qui déjà utilisait la cheminée de Neville. Avant de le suivre, Harry repensa brièvement à ce que Neville lui avait révélé. Il se demandait quelles étaient les motivations de son mari. Pourquoi tentait-il d'améliorer son image auprès des gens ? Etait-ce pour gagner la confiance de Ron et Hermione qui faisaient de même ? Ou était-ce pour qu'Harry soit plus 'gentil' avec lui et le laisse le toucher ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi prétendre qu'il supervisait les travaux alors qu'il faisait une campagne d'information en sa faveur ? Et l'avait-il retenu prisonnier au manoir seulement pour sa sécurité ou pour une autre raison ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et Harry se dit qu'il se devait d'avoir une conversation un peu plus conséquente avec son mari à son retour.

oOo

Harry arriva par la cheminée de la cuisine des Weasley, pièce qu'il aimait particulièrement du fait de son atmosphère accueillante et chaleureuse. La pièce semblait déserte malgré les ustensiles de cuisine en mouvement. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'appeler, il fut engouffré dans les bras généreux de Molly Weasley.

"Harry mon petit ! Quelle joie de te revoir si tôt ! C'est si gentil d'être passé ! C'est ce que je disais à Ron sur le pas de la porte."

Elle lâcha Harry et se tourna vers la porte d'entrée d'où provenait un son étrange de brouhaha fais de cris et d'exclamations.

"Ron ! Si tu as finis de lancer des sortilèges sur ces indésirables malpolis, viens donc mettre la table, il est bientôt 11h." Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, toute souriante malgré la phrase plus que saugrenue qu'elle venait de prononcer. "Tu resteras bien à déjeuner, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Je fais du poulet rôti, des pommes de terre et en dessert des tartes à la mélasse, Ron m'a dit que c'est ton dessert préféré."

"Euh… Je ne sais pas trop, Madame Weasley. Je ne sais pas si Snape..."

"Sornettes, mon petit. Il n'y a pas qu'à l'inviter aussi. Plus on est de fous plus on rie, et en plus sa présence calmera peut-être les vautours qui rôdent autour de la maison."

"Des vautours ?"

"Maman veut parler de ces crétins qui refusent de croire que quelqu'un d'autre que Snape ait participé à la guerre" intervint Ron qui venait de rentrer. "Comme le Burrow est le quartier général de notre association pour ta réhabilitation, les fanatiques qui sont contre notre action attaquent la maison régulièrement."

Harry pâlit à cela, la culpabilité l'envahissant encore une fois.

"Il-il vous attaquent !"

Fred et Gorge arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites, dévalant les escaliers avec désinvolture.

"Je crois que notre cher petit frère exagère en disant 'attaquent'. Disons plutôt qu'ils se contentent de crier très fort et de lancer sur la maison toute sorte de choses qu'ils trouvent par terre _par hasard_. Certaines sont assez intéressantes, n'est-ce pas George ?"

"Indubitablement. J'ai particulièrement apprécié la fois où ce type a balancé cet objet moldu, un … Voyons, je ne me souviens plus, comment ça s'appelle ?…"

"Un boomerang ?" proposa Fred d'un air innocent quoique faussé par un large sourire carnassier.

"Ah oui c'est ça ! Plutôt marrant quand il se l'ait reçu en pleine figure."

"Oui oui, très divertissant."

"Sans compter que tous ces gens sont très serviables et utiles, n'est-ce pas Fred ?"

"Sans aucun doute, George. Avec autant de cobayes sous la main pour tester nos nouveaux produits, c'est une sacrée aubaine. D'ailleurs que dirais-tu de tester dès maintenant notre bonbon ultra laxatif afin d'en observer les effets ?"

"Excellente idée, Fred. Après toi…"

Et ils ouvrirent la porte et sortirent sous le regard ébahis de Harry, chacun avec un énorme sourire collé sur le visage.

"Tu vois Harry," continua Molly Weasley tranquillement comme si deux de ses enfants ne venaient pas juste d'annoncer leur intention de rendre malade des dizaines de personnes, "tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour nous, nous savons très bien nous débrouiller. Et puis, quelques que soient les circonstances, les Weasleys n'abandonnent jamais un des leurs et tu fais partie de la famille pour nous. Aller, va donc te reposer pendant que j'invite Severus à déjeuner avec nous."

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le faire. Alors que Harry allait se diriger vers le salon avec Ron qui avait fini de mettre la table, la cheminée s'activa à nouveau et Severus Snape en sortit, l'air hagard.

"Harry ! Tu n'as rien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Laisse-moi regarder…"

Il attira un Harry ahuri vers lui avant que ce dernier ait comprit ce qui se passait et l'examina sous toutes les coutures, ses longues mains blanches effleurant chaque partie de son corps. Reprenant ses esprits, Harry repoussa son mari dont l'attention devenait franchement envahissante.

"Je vais bien. C'est Hermione qui s'est blessée en me protégeant."

Severus se tourna vers Hermione qui venait d'arriver elle aussi par la cheminée.

"Je vous remercie, mademoiselle Granger. Je suis heureux de voir que je peux compter sur vous pour la protection de mon époux."

Hermione accepta les remerciements, mais semblait plutôt énervée.

"Je vous avais dit qu'il allait bien. Ce n'était pas la peine de vous précipiter chez les Weasley sans avoir été invité comme s'il était en danger de mort."

Le visage de Severus, qui s'était adouci avec le soulagement de constater que Harry était sain et sauf, se renfrogna.

"Je pense avoir le droit de m'inquiéter pour mon mari et j'ai le droit de le voir quand bon me semble." dit-il d'une voix sèche et cassante, fusillant du regard la jeune fille.

Le silence tendu qui suivit cette déclaration fut rompu par la voix faussement joyeuse de madame Weasley.

"Allons, ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver. J'allais justement appeler Severus pour l'inviter à déjeuner avec nous quand vous êtes arrivés, donc tout va bien. Allez donc au salon pendant que je prépare le repas. Hermione, tu veux bien m'aider ? Nous serons nombreux donc un petit coup de main ne serait pas de refus."

Hermione acquiesça et les hommes quittèrent la pièce pour aller au salon. Au moment de passer la porte, Harry arrêta Severus de la main.

"J'aimerais vous parler seul à seul. Il y a certaines choses que j'aimerais tirer au clair et pour cela j'ai des questions à vous poser."

Severus n'eut pas l'air surpris, plutôt résigné. Il s'adressa à Ron qui les regardait d'un air interrogateur.

"Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, monsieur Weasley, je souhaiterais m'entretenir en privé avec mon époux. Si vous pouviez nous indiquer un lieu où nous pourrions le faire en toute discrétion et sans vous déranger…"

"Vous pouvez aller dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy. Harry, je te laisse y conduire le professeur Snape ; je viendrai vous avertir au moment de se mettre à table."

Harry lui sourit en signe de gratitude, puis il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour une petite discussion avec Snape qui amènerait, il l'espérait, des révélations.

_A suivre_


End file.
